


【叶黄ABO】荣耀什么的最讨厌了1-17（完结）和6个番外

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: #ABO设定，世邀赛背景，叶A黄O，失忆梗





	【叶黄ABO】荣耀什么的最讨厌了1-17（完结）和6个番外

**Author's Note:**

> #开车有，OOC慎看

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了1

第十赛季联赛最终以从挑战赛一路杀进联盟的草根队伍兴欣的夺冠告终，这个夏天注定不平静。  
轰轰烈烈的总决赛后不久，又一爆炸性话题横空出世——荣耀世界邀请赛！  
这一由世界电子竞技协会携手荣耀游戏公司共同发起的盛事，对包括中国在内的十六个拥有荣耀职业联赛的国家发出邀请，比赛定于7月17日至8月6日，在瑞士的苏黎世举行。赛制上，各国代表队人数限制十三人，但允许再带一名非正式选手，在必要时对阵容进行替换。  
“什么叫必要时？”入选国家队的全体成员汇集B市参加集训，动员大会现场大家曾提出疑问。  
“无法正常比赛的事故等，具体到时会有大赛组委会来裁定。”国家队队长喻文州说。  
“我们应该期待有事故发生吗？”众人面面相觑。  
中国队的这名非正式选手即领队叶修，对于叶修的实力，谁敢不认可呢？  
“最好不要。”叶修当时补充道。  
谁也没料到就在正式比赛前夕，他们一行人乘坐班机即将抵达苏黎世时，一场意外事故悄然而至……

“各位尊敬的乘客，本驾飞机预计在35分钟后当地时间10点40到达瑞士苏黎世，地面温度23摄氏度。我们将停止客舱服务，机上的洗手间即将关闭。请您系好安全带，收起小桌板，调直座椅靠背，并确认所有电子设备处于关闭状态。谢谢！”  
蓝雨战队王牌剑客选手黄少天自然也在本次世邀赛国家队之列，睡眠质量极高的他乘飞机竟也一觉睡了七个小时，醒来恰巧听见下降前的安全广播。  
广播仍在重复一遍英文，黄少天迷迷糊糊的调直座椅靠背，解开安全带起身，准备赶紧去趟厕所……  
万万没想到他刚进去将门反锁，转身正想脱裤子，飞机忽然遭遇强力气流，颠簸程度远超一般水平，座位上的乘客们都需要死命抓住前面的座椅靠背才能勉强固定，然而黄少天此时头脑原本就没太清醒，这突如其来的剧烈颠簸令他重心不稳，整个人向右侧摔倒，头部正巧撞击到洗手间中坚硬的杆杠扶手——黄少天当场晕了过去，血流如注……  
幸而飞机即将降落，颠簸停止之后打算关闭洗手间的空姐很快发现了异样，无论她礼貌的敲门问话亦或是着急的拍打这扇门，里面都没有任何反应，联想到先前的猛烈颠簸，有理由怀疑是否出现了意外！  
待黄少天被空少扛出的时候，已经奄奄一息。不幸中的万幸，机上恰巧有一位外科医生，赶紧采用人工呼吸唤醒了昏迷的黄少天，娴熟的利用空姐提供的纱布和绷带为他进行了包扎。血终于止住，黄少天脱离了生命危险……  
事发突然，飞机上国家队众人早已炸开了锅！他们之中不乏黄少天的多年老友，一个个此时都忧心忡忡。  
叶修作为国家队领队，再加上与黄少天私交一直不错，一贯冷静的他少见的冷汗直流，直到确认黄少天已无大碍。原本外科医生和众人都这样认为，可事实上黄少天人虽然醒了，却因头部受创患上了失忆症。  
待飞机在苏黎世机场降落后，黄少天被第一时间送往了当地的权威医院。  
荣耀世邀赛负责后勤保障的瑞士官员们在收到这一突发消息后，也是立即奔赴医院，竭尽全力安排最优秀的医师进行治疗。黄少天的外伤由于补救及时，头部拍片详细检查显示无积水和脑内出血的危险状况，相较之下反倒是失忆症更为棘手……  
不知道自己是谁的黄少天，甚至忘记了他以往二十多年的生命中最爱的荣耀！奇怪的是生活常识却并未落下，未发生不能自理的情况。  
黄少天失忆这一劲爆新闻虽立即在国内荣耀圈引起轩然大波，他自己却像个没事人似的，该吃吃该睡睡，在富得流油的瑞士顶级医院看护的照料下，活得还挺滋润……  
主治医生以三十年积累的经验，参考以往多起失忆病患案例综合来看，基本判定黄少天只是暂时性失忆，只要不再度遭受严重刺激，失忆症痊愈的可能性相当大，说不定不消十天、半个月就能康复。  
眼看世邀赛首场即将拉开序幕，领队叶修对于黄少天能赶上这第一场已经不抱多大希望，包括下一场小组赛也……  
本次荣耀世界杯的赛制首先为十六支队伍分成4组进行的组内循环赛，每组累积得分最高的两队晋级八强，之后便是残酷的淘汰赛制。  
“祈祷他能赶上八强赛吧！”叶修寻思着。

住院一周后，黄少天的头上的创口已经不疼了，虽然之前缝了几针导致脑袋侧面的黄毛秃噜了一小块，看上去有点影响美观，但他的精神状态已经完全恢复，医院这一层楼的所有病人中属他话最多。手脚也没被摔着的黄少天喜欢到处串门，尽管得用蹩足的英文与老外们沟通都已经无法阻挡这位天生的话唠选手……  
这日是他在医院的最后一晚，医生说明天一早就可以办理出院手续，黄少天开心得都快跳起来！  
待在医院怎么说也太无聊了，他想到处玩玩，这几天实在找不到老外唠嗑的时候他就耍手机，安装上各种国产的旅行APP。当代8G网络也太方便了，出国前老冯就派专人给他们办理了全球通的卡号，黄少天当然已经不记得老冯又是哪根葱，但这张8G卡他倒是用得很爽。瑞士旅游攻略的功课已做足，就等着出院……反正自己都失忆了，那什么荣耀世界杯一边凉快去吧！  
正当国内各大荣耀论坛，一代剑圣黄少天的唯粉，他和其他荣耀大神的CP粉，蓝雨战队的团粉，爱着荣耀所有职业选手的全员粉们，不约而同的哀叹时，黄少天本人却在兴致勃勃的看攻略。  
粉丝们痛心疾首，真情实感，痛哭流涕……黄少竟然忘记了荣耀！黄少该有多难过啊！黄少会不会泪崩？我的黄少啊嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤，太悲惨了……  
粉丝们脑补了一出黄少天与荣耀的虐心大戏，但现实却与他们脑补的大相径庭，黄少天本人已经欢天喜地的计划好了瑞士游玩行程，荣耀早已被他抛去了九霄云外！  
甚至他这几天觉得不论医院硬件设施，医生、护士的水平，亦或是食堂饭菜等软件设施都超棒，唯独令他不满的就是包括他的父母——千里迢迢从广州赶来照顾他的父母，还有每一位来医院看望他的自称过去好友的人，都在谈论荣耀，一款他忘记怎么玩的游戏。  
据他们说自己以前是个大高手，处于金字塔顶端的那种精英……  
起初黄少天还觉得挺拉风，但说的人多了，并且大家都纷纷感叹他怎么就失忆了，又是惋惜又是同情的，黄少天就开始觉得不爽，所有人都在耳边叨叨这个狗屁荣耀好心烦！  
尤其那个叫叶修的家伙，张口荣耀闭口荣耀，都说了已经想不起来啦！忘了全都忘了听不懂吗？荣耀是什么，能吃么？  
黄少天自从失忆过后，特别容易炸毛。  
有好几次叶修来看望他，两人聊着聊着黄少天就突然炸毛，一脸不爽的把叶修从病房里轰走。叶修也不敢惹他，毕竟对方现在是病人，每次见他一生气，也只得小心翼翼的陪着不是乖乖走人……  
两人关系好转源于黄少天出院前这晚，当日即为世邀赛首场比赛日，中国队大胜对手，全取十一分，拿下开门红！  
全队上下自从到达苏黎世后就紧绷的神经得以稍作放松，大家一起去附近的中国餐馆大吃了一顿权当庆祝，再三三两两的返回酒店或去别处转悠……  
在这样一个值得高兴的夜晚，叶修仍记挂着黄少天，他好像是明天出院？  
最近由于领队的事务相当繁琐，精细的准备比赛弄得叶修就没睡过几晚安稳觉，明明今日可以好好休息，他却决定再次去医院守夜。黄少天才进医院那天就是他守的夜，这一晃都过去一周了啊……  
叶修期盼着黄少天早日恢复记忆，不论是为了国家队接下来越来越艰难的比赛历程，还是鉴于他俩多年好友的身份。  
但仅仅是好友么，只是好友的话他对他的关心会不会太过了？明明对方都对他没啥好态度。  
其实叶修能理解现在的黄少天听不进去荣耀的事，但每次一见他却又忍不住一再提起……唉，还真是风水轮流转！  
想当初黄少天经常在QQ上轰炸他，运用各种手段找他PK，他俩日常聊天的话题大多围绕荣耀，叶修有时还会忍不住逗一逗他，刻意回避和他PK，找各种借口。每当这时，黄少天就会机灵的吼：“别妄想转移话题，你身为荣耀教科书的自觉呢？PK才是正经事就算我们职业选手也需要不断提升竞技场实力！”  
没想到如今却是黄少天先失去了自觉，现在反倒是叶修一有空就追着他，孜孜不倦的提起荣耀……  
心事重重的叶修终于来到医院，黄少天的病房门大开着，他正坐在床边吃夜宵。  
“最后一顿竟然有秋葵，差评！秋葵耶，毛乎乎的我的妈啊难吃死了！怎么会有这么难吃的东西！”黄少天嫌弃的用叉子戳着餐盒中的秋葵。  
叶修都快怀疑他是不是恢复记忆了，特别讨厌秋葵这点和以前一模一样！  
结果下一秒满怀期待的叶修就落了空，他听见黄少天这样跟他打招呼：“叶荣耀，你又来了啊，呵呵。”态度可说非常不友好。  
没错，失忆的黄少天给他起了个外号，因为他总三句话不离荣耀。  
叶修分外怀念过去黄少天亲切的称呼他“老叶”的日子，此刻回想起他曾经的音容笑貌，顿觉仿佛天使一般，一点都不夸张。  
“老叶，在吗？”  
“老叶，来PK！”  
“老叶老叶老叶老叶老叶老叶，我知道你在！”  
以上是叶修记忆中的小天使，而面前这位俨然是个恶魔惹！  
“来得正好，我请你吃蔬菜！免费的，都吃了吧！”恶魔冷不防将一根秋葵塞进叶修的嘴里，而后得逞的坏笑。

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了2

如果爸妈在，黄少天还能收敛点，但今晚他父母已回宾馆休息，预备明天一大早接他出院。自从头部不疼后也不再需要看护人员陪伴，此刻单间病房中只有他和叶修两人……  
被塞了一嘴秋葵的叶修气不打一处来，就算他并不讨厌吃秋葵，但谁突然被这样恶意的塞满嘴会开心呢？况且自己还是牺牲了宝贵的赛后调整时间特意来看望他，黄少天竟然这么对待他，实在过分！  
记忆中这似乎是叶修第一次对黄少天发火，想想他俩从第四赛季相识已满七年，黄少天在他眼里一直是名对荣耀无比热爱，出类拔萃的职业选手，尽管他早已不再年少，叶修却总觉得黄少天好像还很年轻，可能由于他的长相？以前联赛期间他俩有时私下约饭，并肩走在大街上，曾有不少路人都以为他是朝气蓬勃的大学生，尤其那对标志性的小虎牙，更是增添了几分俏皮。没错，其实叶修打从心底觉得黄少天挺可爱，不仅限于长相，每次叽叽喳喳的找他PK的时候尤其可爱……  
作为单身Alpha，叶修对黄少天这位与他相处融洽的单身Omega不可能没点想法，之所以这么多年仍是好友，与他俩都花太多时间精力在荣耀上不无关系，换句话说，他俩都属于除了精通荣耀以外其他方面尤其恋爱这一领域相当不擅长的类型……  
叶修能感觉到黄少天对他也并非无意，否则也不会经常主动联系。两人维持着友达以上、恋人未满的状态，互相都挺有默契。毕竟分属不同战队，比赛对抗的利益冲突是必然的，如果真谈恋爱，势必牵扯到其他层面的问题，不论叶修或黄少天都是为了荣誉、为了冠军可以抛弃一切的人，所以他俩谁都没有先开口，一晃就这么多年过去了……  
不久前结束的联赛第十赛季，千辛万苦拿到第四座冠军奖杯的叶修宣布退役，这之后他才真正开始考虑对黄少天到底是友情的成分多，还是想做恋人的期许更多，谁料在他暂未找到答案时黄少天就遭遇了这场意外事故！  
如果不是黄少天忽然失忆，叶修可能还无法如此迅速的意识到他对自己的重要性。好像已经习惯了那个相处起来毫无压力的黄少天，叶修最近时常想起过去他俩的点点滴滴，而后就开始发愁，颇为苦闷的抽烟……只有彻底投身于世邀赛，用大量的工作来麻痹自己，叶修才会觉得稍微好过些，否则他就会不断的假设——如果在黄少天失忆前他就已经表白了呢，黄少天会接受吗？

“好吃么？”此刻在病房中，失忆后的黄少天问道，打断了叶修的思绪。  
看着眼前这位恶搞成功后得意得不得了，笑得在床上打滚的黄少天，叶修能不气吗！  
顾不得这家伙还是病人，叶修冲上去压住他，把他宽松的病号服长裤和小内裤往下一扒，“啪啪”几掌落下！  
“小混蛋，看我还治不了你！”叶修心想，下手丝毫未留情面。  
“啊啊啊！疼疼疼疼疼好疼！”黄少天大叫着在床上乱动，可惜Omega在体能上先天弱于Alpha，叶修又比他高，黄少天反抗不能，被按着打屁股，眼泪花都飚出来了！  
就在这时，病房门口两位荣耀大神经过，本想进屋，看到这引人遐想的场面随即默默遁走，顺便把门带上……  
来者正是世邀赛国家队成员王杰希和张佳乐。  
说来也巧，他俩各自回宾馆后听说黄少天明天出院，想着明日一早有他爸妈、喻文州和苏沐橙在，自己就不凑这热闹了，赶着今晚再来医院看望一下他……结果两人不约而同的在楼下碰见。  
“王杰希！”  
“张佳乐！”  
“你也来看少天？”  
“对啊。”  
经过以上这段简短的开场白后，两人就全程无话的一起坐电梯上楼。  
怎么说呢，由于往届荣耀联赛总决赛的历史原因，王杰希和张佳乐关系一直比较微妙，其实也并非互相看不顺眼，准确的说作为曾经率领各自队伍在国内荣耀最高舞台两度交锋的王牌，两人不知是有意还是无意的保持着距离。都是前三届出道的老选手，却从未单独聊过，这样微妙的关系相当罕见……  
不过王杰希和张佳乐与黄少天和叶修各自都挺熟稔，称得上除了自家战队队员以外关系最好的职业选手。两人在病房门口撞见叶修打黄少天的屁股这一幕，居然默契的选择不声不响的离开。  
“哎呦，没想到他俩是这种关系！”慌慌张张的和王杰希一起赶紧又乘电梯下楼，张佳乐不禁感叹。  
“真有情趣，医院PLAY。”王杰希说。  
见王杰希面无表情的说出惊人总结，张佳乐一阵爆笑，没想到王杰希还挺幽默！  
因为同时看见不得了的画面，他俩单独聊天好像也没那么尴尬了……  
事后，王杰希和张佳乐回到国家队入驻的酒店，迅速在他们十几个荣耀大神的QQ群里扩散了这则八卦。  
“叶修和黄少天原来是一对啊，我今天才知道！”张佳乐率先爆料。  
“今天才知道+1”王杰希跟进。  
“他俩果然有JQ！”身为叶修退役前的队友，蓝雨训练营时期黄少天的小伙伴，方锐喜闻乐见。  
“一个单身Alpha，一个单身Omega，真在一起的话也不能叫JQ，天经地义嘛。”睡前习惯刷一次QQ消息的张新杰纠正。  
“张佳乐、王杰希，你俩说清楚，什么叫‘今天才知道’？难道你们去医院看见他俩接吻了？”楚云秀强势插入。  
“比接吻还……”张佳乐打字。  
“不可描述……”王杰希补充。  
于是乎本QQ群一时间热闹非凡，潜水的大神们纷纷冒泡，各种奇葩的表情包齐齐出炉，一阵刷屏之后，以大家对叶修和黄少天排队祝福高喊结婚收尾……

另一边，两位当事人还没功夫刷QQ群，暂不知晓已经“被”结婚。  
“你一个Alpha怎么能打我屁股啊？我还没谈过恋爱呢！”黄少天委屈。  
瞧见那白花花的臀微红了一块，叶修终于消气，转瞬心疼的揉了揉，心生一计道：“谁说你没谈过恋爱？”

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了3

“你一个Alpha怎么能打我屁股啊？我还没谈过恋爱呢！”黄少天委屈。  
瞧见那白花花的臀微红了一块，叶修终于消气，转瞬心疼的揉了揉，心生一计道：“谁说你没谈过恋爱？”  
黄少天理直气壮的回答：“我爸妈说的啊！”  
贵为荣耀四大心脏之首的叶修帮黄少天拉上裤子，而后不慌不忙的解释：“你爸妈还不知道，其实我俩这个月刚确定关系来着……之前你突然失忆我怕一次性告诉太多事情你承受不住，现在看你精神状态不错，是时候说了。”  
“你真是我男朋友？咦……”黄少天特别鄙视的拉长了嗓音，严厉拒绝，“我不要！”  
“这可由不得你，做都做过了！”叶修仗着他失忆，脸不红心不跳的胡说八道。  
“没想到你是这样的叶荣耀！”黄少天显然不能接受这刺激，整个人缩进空调被中当乌龟。  
这周以来，要说特别喜欢的人可能还没有，但要论最讨厌的人，那必须是叶修！如果他真是自己的男朋友，简直倒霉透顶！  
“我以前眼光真不咋地……”黄少天脑补了一下他和叶修亲热的场景，嫌弃得直哆嗦。  
叶修扒拉开空调被，摸摸黄少天的头毛继续说道：“就之前荣耀联赛第十赛季我夺冠那天，你千里迢迢从广州过来上海向我表白，我就勉为其难的答应了，后来在宾馆里我们该做的都做了，只不过考虑到你是第一次，我暂时还没标记你。可这才过多久啊，你就突然玩失忆……当初的山盟海誓转眼就忘，你说你怎么如此无情？那个哭着求我做你老公的少天到哪去了？”  
叶修侃侃而谈，毫无破绽，表情还装得挺痛苦，好似黄少天就一彻头彻尾的负心汉！  
“靠靠靠，我以前居然这么爱他！”黄少天暗自心惊。转瞬一想，倒也合理，自己既然曾经贵为荣耀大高手，听爸妈说叶修是本领域实力最强没有之一，四届冠军得主，那自己会痴情到千里送的程度也就不奇怪了……

黄少天现在特想装死，叶修却忽然将他从被子中捞出来，一把抱住，黄少天当然不会顺从，立即吼道：“等等，先别抱！就算我俩曾经是那种关系，但现在我想分手行不行？我要甩了你，就这么愉快的决定了！”  
“呵呵，你试试看，信不信我再把你裤子扒了！”叶修威胁道。  
黄少天不禁死命拽住病号服，凄惨的大叫：“妈呀，家暴了！”  
“家暴？这么说你终于承认我是你老公了？”叶修满意的笑道。  
“承认你妹！连我爸妈都没承认你呢！”黄少天明明记得很清楚父母说他从没谈过恋爱，都二十好几了还是光棍一条，成天就只知道玩荣耀来着……  
就算叶修说的属实，他俩才确定关系不久，还没来得及见家长，也就是说可能并不能得到长辈的同意！最好爸妈强烈反对，呵呵。  
黄少天原本想搬出长辈挡一挡，却没料到反而正中叶修下怀。对比失忆的黄少天本人，其实叶修和他父母更熟悉。过去曾在广州见过不下十次，老两口对他印象一直不错，还曾企图撮合他和黄少天，只不过失忆的黄少天不知道这茬……  
顺着他的话，叶修一不做二不休，拿起黄少天的手机，见还不到十点，干脆翻到他母亲的手机号，拨通了电话，对方一听是“叶修”，果然态度挺热情。  
一旁的黄少天听到叶修说：“是这样的阿姨，其实我和少天在谈恋爱，就他失忆前才确定的关系……”  
而后他妈妈不知道说了啥，叶修接着又郑重其事的说：“谢谢阿姨同意我们在一起！明天等他出院就直接去国家队住的宾馆，和我睡一间就行……我会好好照顾他的，竭尽所能让他尽快恢复记忆，您和叔叔放心吧！”  
黄少天听得心都凉了，有没有搞错，老妈怎么能接受得这么快？并且还要把他往火坑里送！  
“我不要和叶修同居啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天内心在呐喊，赶紧抢过手机，刚可怜兮兮的喊了一声“妈”，还什么都没说呢，就被他妈“贴心”的叮嘱了一番：“少天啊，叶修是个好孩子，你都失忆了他还不离不弃，也算有情有义！你俩以后就安心在一起吧，有他在你身边，我和你爸就放心多了。”  
“……”黄少天如鲠在喉。  
苍天啊，大地啊，为何父母也站在叶修这一边！  
如果自己以后真归他管，那不用想了，这家伙肯定得逼他重玩荣耀！悠闲安逸的瑞士旅游，美食美景什么的再见了，自己以后就只能天天守着台破电脑……  
黄少天都快哭了，叶修见他愁眉苦脸，大概猜到他在想什么。  
说起来黄少天真不是一般人，普通的失忆患者大多相当痛苦，拼了命想回忆起过去，但黄少天却完全不在乎的样子，可说相当坦然的接受了失忆的事实，非但如此，还觉得他过去沉浸在荣耀世界中太过枯燥乏味，现在干脆就想放飞自我，游山玩水，吃喝玩乐，尽情享受人生……  
对于他目前的人生价值观叶修不予置评，刚才与对方家长谈过之后，叶修也明白自己已经回不去了。从现在开始，他将认认真真的把黄少天作为恋爱对象来对待，彻底挥别过去的好友关系……  
人生其实就是不断的选择题，而这一次他选择了黄少天。  
叶修相信黄少天终将恢复记忆，凭借他过去对冠军的执着，对蓝雨的热爱，叶修不信他会一直像现在这样嫌弃荣耀！而在他恢复记忆之前，自己会陪在他身边，一起渡过这道难关……

将门锁好，脱了裤子上床，叶修将黄少天圈进怀里，哄道：“差不多该睡了，你明天还得早起……”  
“这单人床，你干嘛硬挤上来？”怀里的黄毛没好气的说。  
“别乱动，乖乖让我抱着睡，少天儿……”叶修温柔的安抚。  
“谁准你这么肉麻的叫我的？牙都快酸死了！”黄少天还在作最后的挣扎。  
“我以前都是这样叫你的，或者你想换个称呼……宝贝儿？”叶修笑着揉他的头毛。  
“那还是少天儿吧……”黄少天骂骂咧咧，终于抵不住困意，将就将就在叶修怀里睡下。  
如此超近距离接触，使得叶修闻到他散发出的信息素味，甜甜的奶香，真的很可爱！  
前年的夏休期他俩约着一起去游泳，曾经在打水仗的时候无意中靠他很近，闻到过一次这股奶香味，叶修未曾忘记……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了4

闻了一晚奶香味的结果就是，第二天清晨叶修勃起了。  
黄少天刚一睁开眼便察觉到有什么硬邦邦的东西抵在他的屁股上！他只是失忆，基本常识还是有的，楞了楞后随即反应过来是叶修的那根……  
害羞的翻了个身，黄少天好奇的掀开被子观察，果然瞧见叶修的下半身鼓鼓当当，将内裤撑得老高！  
“好像很大的样子？”黄少天红着脸想。  
原来自己以前的眼光也还可以嘛，巨根什么的好刺激！  
趁着叶修还没醒，黄少天飞快地拨弄他的内裤，从指缝间偷偷摸摸的瞅了瞅，立即惊呆——真的好大啊！  
摸摸应该没事吧？就摸一下……  
于是他毛手毛脚的伸出指头戳了戳叶修的肉棒，感觉挺好玩，接着又忍不住再用掌心触碰，很火热啊！  
正心跳加速的想着，叶修就被他给弄醒了，立即看见黄少天竟然在偷摸自己的下体，什么情况？  
“看不出来你还挺色的……喜欢吗？大不大？”叶修调笑道。  
“哎呀！”被抓包的黄毛赶紧将手缩回来，可能还没完全睡醒，他竟然迷迷瞪瞪的点头，脸红红的。  
失忆后的黄少天少见如此诚实，叶修宠爱的握住他的手，大大方方的搁在自己的肉棒上任他抚摸……  
本来就还想继续摸的黄少天有点高兴，这回倒是忍着羞耻将那根紧紧握住，还破天荒的喊了一声：“叶修。”不是叫的特意起的那个外号。  
叶修被他弄得很舒服，劝诱道：“你的手可以试着上下动一动……”  
黄少天知道他是什么意思，想来在自己失忆前肯定也这样玩过，应该没什么吧？反正他都说了是自己男朋友。  
万万没想到，前夜还痛感前途一片灰暗的失忆青年，竟然会被眼前的一根巨根给收买，Alpha也太狡诈了，没事长这么大干嘛！  
黄少天愉快的给叶修撸了起来，叶修也挺吃惊，他这是失忆后尽显Omega本能了吗？

叶修很清楚黄少天确实是母胎单身，在某些方面心高气傲的他又不愿去寻找固定性伴侣或是一夜情，这对一个从性别分化后年年都会经历发情期的Omega来说其实很残酷，但他就是如此倔强每年都靠着抑制剂强撑过去……  
或许他还是性方面长期太过压抑？  
叶修猜测，所以失忆后的黄少天挺想尝试性爱也就不足为奇。  
对此叶修自然是又惊又喜，非但不会觉得困扰，还顺势诱拐！  
被撸得越发硬挺之后，叶修挑了挑黄少天的下巴，示意他可以过来舔一舔……  
黄少天羞得直摇头，而后小声的说：“我有虎牙，会咬到吧？”  
“你小心一点没事的。”叶修心都快融化了，他的Omega怎么这么可爱！  
叶修将男根送到他的嘴边，黄少天伸出舌头很听话的舔了上去，由于那根实在太粗大，他从底部一直舔到顶端耗费了不少时间，而后将龟头塞进嘴里小心翼翼的吸吮……  
“乖……”叶修爽得低喘。不论下半身还是精神上都特别满足，正在为他口交的人可是黄少天啊！  
别说口交了，其他Alpha想亲一亲他都难！叶修真的很感激失忆前的黄少天，二十几年来一直将自己保护得很好……  
到底还是心疼他，尽管欲火在燃烧，叶修却舍不得用力按他的头让粗壮的肉棒深喉，硬是从他嘴里拔了出来，温柔的抚摸他的头发道：“可以了！”  
“你还没有那啥呢？”黄少天不好意思说出“射”这个字，乖巧的扑进叶修的怀里。  
或许因为此刻叶修对他实在太温柔，黄少天不自觉就没那么排斥他了，抬头仔细看看叶修……之前因为他总提荣耀，念叨得自己很心烦，下意识的对他完全采取全盘否定的态度，此刻才发现其实他长得挺有型，身上一股淡淡的烟草味……  
见气氛正好，叶修抚过黄少天的脸颊，而后吻了他，一点也不介意他刚刚才舔过自己的下体。  
两人都是第一次接吻，却自然而然的寻到令对方舒服的方式，不论是嘴唇轻触，亦或是舌头激烈的交缠，节奏配合很完美，称得上天生一对……  
“少天……”叶修亲昵的唤他的名字。  
“叶修！”黄少天回应，再次主动亲上来，叶修哪里会拒绝他的热情，立即抱紧他吻得更加陶醉。  
当齿龈被舔过的时候，黄少天一阵战栗，叶修还将手伸进他的上衣里面，抚弄他的后腰，惹得黄少天很有感觉……糟糕了，好喜欢和叶修亲亲啊！  
黄少天的脸蛋一片绯红，已然意乱情迷，昨晚睡觉前叶修把他的长裤脱了，此刻下半身只穿了一条小内裤，好像湿了？  
哎呀！黄少天觉得自己好色，居然只是被叶修吻一下就湿透了……  
其实叶修比他还要难忍，那根早已直挺挺的贴在下腹部，硬得不成样。于是他边接吻边脱他的衣服，明明苏黎世七月晨间气温只有二十度左右，正是凉爽宜人，他俩却在病房中火热难耐……  
叶修试图扒掉黄少天的内裤，却突然遭遇了阻拦，手被对方抓住，随即听见黄少天叫道：“不要！”  
声音都在可怜的颤抖，特别没有说服力。叶修停下动作，凑在他耳边问：“怎么了？”  
而后瞧见黄少天红透的耳根，听到他羞耻的嘀咕：“我……湿了……”  
被子早已被他俩踢下床，叶修忍不住将黄少天的双腿掰开，果然看见他的白色小内裤湿了一块，就在遮住后穴的位置，并且男根顶端不知道什么时候也从内裤里跑出来了……  
叶修用手指隔着湿透的布料戳黄少天的小穴，那敏感的洞似乎还缩了一下，随即又喷了些许淫水，将内裤弄得更湿……  
“嗯啊……”黄少天羞极了，如果知道自己是初次被人这样摸，可能会羞哭。他还以为曾经和叶修连更羞耻的事都做过了，此刻只是羞涩，却也没有反抗。  
在叶修更加用力的揉弄下，内裤的布料都略微凹陷进去一小块，被那湿漉漉的小穴给吸附住……  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天忍不住发出很甜的叫声。  
正觉舒爽，恨不得脱下内裤被叶修玩弄，这时忽然响起一阵不合时宜的敲门声——可不就是一大早来接他出院的喻文州和苏沐橙么！  
两人赶到医院病房门口就发现门锁着，随即听见黄少天的叫床声，虽然动静不是很大，但他俩不会单纯到以为黄少天头又痛了。结合张佳乐和王杰希在国家队QQ群里的爆料，两人第一时间明白了一定是领队昨晚没离开医院……叶修和黄少天还真是干柴烈火，竟然做了整整一晚？  
喻文州和苏沐橙满头黑线，之所以赶紧敲门，是因为刚在楼下碰到黄少天的父母，正在办理出院手续，一会儿就要上来了！  
病房内的两人被迫终止羞羞的事情，恍然大悟今早还得出院，赶紧慌慌张张的穿好衣服，也顾不得都还没有发泄……  
叶修开门看见来人，想着幸好是喻文州和苏沐橙，如果来的是方锐，那效果简直了，自己和黄少天会被这位猥琐流大师揶揄到死！倒是他挺诧异，为何这两人见到他一点也不意外？  
直到黄少天出院，按照叶修与其父母的约定，他被送往国家队入驻的宾馆，安顿下来后，叶修才得空刷QQ。将某群弹出的N多消息悉数过目，叶修挺满意——他们所有人都误会了更好，还省得他再解释为啥和黄少天住一间房。王杰希和张佳乐这波助攻干得漂亮！  
至于在医院没能吃掉黄少天，叶修也不着急，反正来日方长……

国家队众人给黄少天举办了一个小型欢迎会，虽然他现在失忆，根本分不清楚他们谁是谁，就只知道这群人都是与过去的自己同级别的荣耀大神。  
而大神们呢，以前可能对黄少天有着不同的定义标签，例如喻文州会夸他是“我们蓝雨的王牌”，周泽楷会挠头说“与我相反”等等……  
然而此刻看着黄少天他们不约而同一个反应：叶修专属Omega。  
看着叶修不必说也是同一反应：黄少天专属Alpha。  
于是他俩只要处于同一空间，即便是很平常的并肩走在一起，连手都没牵，这群人铁定又是同一反应：快看，叶修和黄少天又在秀恩爱了！  
国家队的单身狗们在训练之余，今天也戴上CP滤镜很欢乐的围观着……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了5

叶修万万没想到他的关门弟子会是黄少天，这位黄金一代剑客选手，荣耀圈与他齐名的大神。  
然而剑圣大大现在很不乖，荣耀基本操作已忘得一干二净，纯新人小白一只，并且连做梦都在嘀咕“荣耀什么的最讨厌了！”  
世邀赛第一周，十六支来自世界各国的队伍均需完成三场组内循环赛，比赛强度非常大，因此叶修虽将黄少天从医院接回了宾馆，却并没有多少时间带他重头开始玩荣耀。更为主要的原因是叶修明白黄少天现在逆反心理很重，如果当真强迫失忆的他守在电脑前，非但无法起到好的效果，反而会令他更加厌恶荣耀……  
所以叶修对黄少天采取了放养的态度。  
说来也巧，叶修退役前后国内荣耀论坛曾有不少分析兴欣战队的精华帖，几乎无一例外的谈到他对兴欣一众新人选手的培养方式接近放养，仅稍作点拨，从不限制新人自己充分发挥想象力和创造力。因此兴欣战队对荣耀各职业的包容度极高，新人选手们几乎个个优势突出，缺点也很明显。对此，经常拿来做对比的当属微草王杰希，他对高英杰可谓劳心劳力，与叶修对兴欣后辈的放养方式大相径庭。  
其实这都是双方在磨合下渐渐达成的一种共识而已，另外与战队的大环境也不无关系，例如在嘉世时期，叶修也曾细心栽培训练营中的后辈，其中令他最为赞赏的战斗法师选手邱非，不仅技术上极有潜力，个性也颇有大将之风，叶修曾经以为他会是自己珍视的账号卡一叶之秋的接班人。  
然而造化弄人，第八赛季那个冬天叶修离开嘉世，另起炉灶玩起了散人，君莫笑可能像他本人一样没多少商业价值，但他很高兴自己操作着君莫笑再次抵达荣耀巅峰……

再说失忆后讨厌荣耀的黄少天，起初见叶修并未如脑补那样死命逼迫他重学荣耀，可谓长出了一口气，心安理得的按原计划美景美食走起！  
但旅游总归需要同龄人一起浪才有趣，再加上黄少天又是天生的话唠，独自旅游难免不尽兴。国家队众人哪有时间陪他四处晃，一个个都忙着赛制紧张的循环赛，更别提号称他男友的叶修，作为大事小事都要操心的领队，这几日成天忙得人影都找不到，早出晚归已成常态化，黄少天偶尔都会生出几分寂寞感，纵使瑞士街头的景色再美，看久了也就那样吧……  
第二场比赛结束后，当叶修极度疲惫的回到酒店房间，站在阳台抽烟时，黄少天曾很不理解的感叹：“搞得自己这么累有必要吗？你们这个荣耀有毒！”  
叶修轻轻抱住他补充道：“是有毒。”  
黄少天不禁在心里琢磨，难道荣耀真这么有趣？否则叶修怎会一副上瘾的模样！  
于是在叶修的“放养”手段下，黄少天反而渐渐的对荣耀产生了好奇心，白天出门到处游玩，夜晚有时无聊，也会寻思着要不要打开电脑试试传说中的荣耀？  
其实黄少天知道叶修之所以特意在他俩房间配置了一台牛X的电脑，这就是给他挖的一个坑！毕竟叶修如果自己要用电脑都是去世邀赛主办方为各国国家队专门搭建的豪华训练室……  
这晚，见叶修九点还没回来，黄少天终于禁不住这口毒药的诱惑，翻墙百度了荣耀新手攻略研究一番后，将叶修放在电脑旁的一张全新第十区账号卡插入登录器，从此踏上了属于失忆后的他的荣耀之旅……

新号第一件事，无外乎起名。  
黄少天没过大脑随手敲了一个“叶荣耀”，然后回车。竟然弹出系统提示：“该用户名已被占用。”  
靠！这么个破名都有人用，一定是叶修的哪个粉丝。  
黄少天不爽的在叶荣耀后又补敲上两个耀，再次确认，终于通过，他就叫“叶荣耀耀耀”了——咋一听颇为智障，黄少天有些后悔，可谁让他手速太快呢？

乘着世邀赛这股东风，荣耀网游最近在国内流行指数再度飙升，尤其第十区，带着前不久刚结束的联盟第十赛季冠军队兴欣的烙印，新手村更是挤爆。黄少天就像任何一位普通的游戏小白一样，领取新手任务，积累经验、提升装备和技能点。  
尽管失忆的他如今不再拥有逆天的剑客神技，但那天生的手速却仍旧完爆寻常玩家，黄少天很快适应了荣耀这款游戏的操作和环境。  
叶修从国家队训练室回到房间的时候，惊喜的发现黄少天终于掉进荣耀大坑，饶有兴趣的坐到他身边观看。  
已经一小时，第一波新手任务却仍未完成，并非黄少天水平太菜，相反任务对他这样的天赋玩家来说相当简单，耗时太久主要因为人太多各种排队造成。  
看黄少天见缝插针的从头再来，叶修忍俊不禁，回想起两年前他在兴欣网吧当网管，第十区开服那日凌晨挤人肉饼干时的情景……再厉害的高手又算什么呢，照样得淹没在人民的海洋中！  
“你是不是觉得这些新手任务特弱智？”黄少天瞥见叶修在笑，随口一问。  
叶修没有回答他这个问题，转而将还在操作的他抱起来，一屁股坐到椅子上，再让他坐在自己的大腿上。黄少天羞耻的嚷嚷：“干嘛啊！”  
“你继续，别在意。”叶修搂住他的腰，煞有介事的说道：“我这是在锻炼你的集中力，叶荣耀耀耀同学。”  
账号卡ID突然被他念出来，黄少天真想挖个地洞钻进去，接着就听叶修调戏他道：“你还知道跟我姓呢，承认我是你老公了？”  
黄少天不理他，红着脸继续做任务。  
起初叶修只是抱着他安静的观看电脑屏幕上叶荣耀耀耀的一举一动，虽然坐在他腿上姿势颇为暧昧，也没太影响黄少天的操作。可等他终于完成第一波新手任务，升到5级，赶往格林之森低端副本，随便加了一支只缺一人的野队，进入副本后叶修的手就开始不规矩……  
“看你能不能遇到隐藏BOSS暗夜猫妖，奖励很多。”叶修嘴上说得相当正经，双手却伸进黄少天的T恤里捏他的两颗乳头。  
“靠，流氓！”乳头被突然捏住的黄少天背部一激灵，骂道。  
他戴着耳麦，当前频道里副本队五人刚凑到一起，就听见他忽的大叫一声，大家都觉得莫名其妙，当然他们并不知道这个叶荣耀耀耀就是大名鼎鼎的黄少天。

正当黄少天苦恼如何解释的时候，系统提示音救了他：“前方，暗夜猫妖出没。”  
“人品不错，隐藏BOSS来了。”叶修提醒，边用指腹按压黄少天的乳尖，那两颗敏感的小东西很快就被他玩硬了……  
黄少天差点叫出声，但此刻碍于副本进度令他不得不拼命忍住。尽管他挺想放弃暗夜猫妖先砍了叶修再说，然而队里其他四个菜鸟却在BOSS从丛林中猛的窜出那一刻齐刷刷的向后退了三步，于是黄少天立即成为暗夜猫妖的第一攻击目标！  
这激烈紧张的局势倒是令他瞬间集中了精神，毫不畏惧的挥剑而上！  
暗夜猫妖的体积小，移动快，非常考验玩家的手速，但这恰巧是黄少天的强项，虽然叶修这天杀的还一直在揉弄他完全挺起的乳尖，害得他现在的手速大概只有正常时50%，但依然完爆绝大部分网游玩家没有疑问，围观他狂拉BOSS仇恨的其他四位玩家都震惊了！  
先前在副本外组队，叶荣耀耀耀不是说他也是新人么？  
尼玛这哪门子新人！飞快的手速，华丽丽的走位，暗夜猫妖被完全压制住一顿痛扁，眼看就要单刷BOSS的节奏！  
新人你妹啊，大高手还差不多！

叶修看着黄少天流畅的敲击着键盘的手，忽然有种他已经恢复记忆的错觉。关掉黄少天的耳麦声音，叶修问道：“对荣耀有感觉了吧？”  
明明抵达苏黎世前后不过十来天，小组循环赛都仍剩最后一场暂未结束，叶修却觉得距离上次看到黄少天在荣耀中拿剑仿佛已经过了一个世纪那么久……此刻得见虽是新人之姿，手速与近乎本能的意识仍旧出类拔萃的他，叶修心痒痒的，显然黄少天生来就是玩荣耀的一把好手！  
观战的叶修此刻竟然热血沸腾了，更多的是心理上的冲动，而被他一直坚持不懈的玩弄乳头的黄少天在毫无悬念的单刷掉隐藏BOSS后，也没去拾取掉落的一地财富，开麦吼了一句：“我不要这些，你们分吧！”  
然后将耳麦一关，气炸了的回答叶修之前的问题：“我承认荣耀很有趣，但你这家伙太坏了！什么荣耀教科书嘛，分明是叶不羞大流氓！”  
叶修只觉得他骂得挺嗲，权当调情的话来听，随即将他的乳头用力往外提，很坏的凑到他耳边问道：“少天儿，内裤湿了吗？”  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天再也忍不住叫出声。

游戏界面，格林之森副本队的其他四人还在感叹：“高手兄你太大方了，竟然啥都不要，谢啦！”  
“高手兄威武！”  
“下次我们还能约你一起组队吗？”  
“高手兄你怎么突然没声音了？”  
因为游戏外的黄少天正被叶修捏乳头捏得直叫，下面都湿了。叶修脱掉他的长裤，再将他的内裤褪至膝上，只是握住他的男根稍微玩弄，黄少天的后穴就很骚的滴水了……由于他此刻正坐在叶修的腿上，弄得叶修的长裤都湿了一块。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊……”黄少天哪还有心思继续在第十区练级，电脑都已进入屏保状态。  
叶修彻底扒掉他的内裤，抱他转了个身，令两人面对面，黄少天双腿敞开垮坐在叶修腿上。  
半裸的他羞得都不敢看叶修，后者却挺没下限的抬起他的左腿架在自己的肩膀上，再伸手拨弄他湿湿的穴口，目不转睛的盯着看，而后说道：“比上次接吻还湿，这么喜欢被捏乳头？”  
“啊啊啊……大坏蛋！”黄少天羞哭了，想揍叶修却完全使不上力，连腰都已酥麻。  
“乖，别哭，让我好好疼你……”叶修吻他。  
说起来还是第一次看清他的小穴，颜色果然好粉嫩，啧啧……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄R】荣耀什么的最讨厌了6

当上衣也被叶修脱掉，全身赤裸的坐他腿上的时候，黄少天羞羞的问：“你们明天不是还有比赛吗？”  
叶修料想他想临阵脱逃，湿都湿了还拼命找借口，笑道：“怎么，担心我满足不了你？”  
黄少天瞄了一眼他运动裤鼓起来的裆部，没好气的反驳：“才不是呢，你那么大……我是怕你今晚纵欲过度，影响比赛发挥！”  
“这你完全不用担心，明天我又不上场。每场比赛11人，擂台赛5人，团队赛6人，并且没有替补。根据今晚讨论最终确定的战术安排，明天对挪威我纯当后勤。”叶修边解释边摸黄少天湿漉漉的穴口，“谢谢你夸我大，一会儿我可得好好表现！”  
“嗯啊……啊……啊啊……”见好不容易找到的借口不管用，黄少天自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，小穴被叶修插入两根手指，惹得他忍不住一直叫。其实也不是不想和叶修做，只是觉得这家伙先前在他打副本的时候恶意玩弄他的乳头太坏了！  
“舒服吗？”叶修问。那被他搅弄的小穴发出羞耻的水声，甚至摸到了火热的内壁，叶修都觉得口干舌燥起来，好想操他……  
“啊啊啊啊……舒服……”黄少天诚实的点头，叶修忽然加速揉弄他的穴，内壁被深入的手指戳得酥软，喷了叶修一手的淫水。  
“乖……”叶修满意的拔出手指，又在穴口处温柔的爱抚之后将黄少天抱起来放到桌上。  
“又要干嘛？”黄少天仍喘息着，屁股刚一接触冰冷的桌面身体就敏感的颤抖，睁开眼睛警惕的望着叶修。宁可他赶紧脱了裤子开干，不要再继续折磨他了，好坏！  
然而叶修却偏要逗他：“腿分开，少天……”  
黄少天随即把腿张开，见叶修仔细的审视他的小穴，羞得咬手指。那里已经湿透了，连带大腿内侧、臀缝、阴毛和男根底部都有水珠……  
“好漂亮……”叶修望着那粉嫩的敞开的穴，十分着迷。  
而后他蹲在黄少天面前开始舔那粉穴，由于先前已经被手指充分扩张过，舌头很容易就滑了进去，里面一片湿热……  
“啊啊啊……啊啊……啊啊啊……”黄少天羞得都不敢看叶修舔他，然而下身那小穴却特别喜欢被舔弄，柔软得很，还散发信息素味勾引叶修。  
真可爱啊，才舔没几下就又喷水了，叶修趁机吸了个爽，黄少天羞耻得想逃走，叶修却不让他逃，再度伸进了一根手指，边用手指往里捅边吸穴中源源不断喷出的淫水……  
“啊啊啊啊啊……不要……不要再吸了……啊啊啊啊……”黄少天快被他折磨死了，舒服得腰都在抖。  
叶修舔够了才放过他，站起身来。而黄少天整个人已虚脱，从桌上滑下来，脚踩在地毯上，都快站不稳了……  
叶修被他这幅柔弱的模样刺激得下体硬得跟棍子似的，脱了裤子，那根直挺挺的巨物便抵上黄少天的大腿。  
“啊！”再次看见这夸张的巨根，黄少天忍不住想要，但感觉自己连躺到床上去的力气都快没有了，他无助的瞅着叶修。  
“想要吗？”叶修了然，干脆让他上半身侧躺在桌上，右腿靠着桌垂下，随即抬起他的左腿令他的双腿完全分开，粉穴一目了然，而后立即将粗大的肉棒捅了进去！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”小穴第一次被塞入庞然大物，黄少天痛得直叫。  
当下两人的姿势使得叶修很容易即可清晰的看见小穴被肉棒猛操的样子，这令黄少天觉得特别羞耻，更何况他的男根也还挺着，好像还在抖，叶修也能看见……  
“少天儿……”叶修被紧致的小穴夹得很爽，另一方面视觉上的刺激令他更加把持不住的使劲撞击黄少天的内壁。粗壮的茎身已将穴口整个堵住，叶修看不见内里那粉粉的软肉，却能欣赏到小穴吞咽肉棒的过程，随着他冲撞的节奏一下下的紧紧包裹住柱身，看上去特别的淫荡……  
“啊啊啊啊叶修……叶修……啊啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊……”黄少天被叶修操得一波波高叫，冰凉的桌面都被他火热的身体给捂热，垂下的那条雪白的长腿脚尖都绷直了！  
叶修左手一直扶着黄少天抬起的左腿，右手得空就着下半身持续抽插的状态，爱抚黄少天的右腿，一路从小腿肚往上抚摸到先前被他自己的淫水给喷湿的大腿内侧，再然后揉上他的屁股……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”黄少天爽得身体战栗，受不了的握住自己的男根，毫无章法的乱撸一通。  
叶修看他这么可爱，低笑一声，随即伸手覆住他的手，带着他一起颇有节奏的上下揉搓那根，而后趁黄少天注意力分散，用力向前一挺将肉棒从小穴深处顶进了他的生殖腔！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要！不要顶那里啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好疼！”最隐秘的性器被操干，黄少天又羞又痛。不在发情期的Omega如果生殖腔被强行插入，不会像发情期时那样只想被不停的操弄，那处的软肉会本能的排斥入侵的阴茎，将其紧紧的夹在入口……  
“啊！少天儿，放松！”叶修都被黄少天的生殖腔给夹痛了，但这点疼痛反而令他更想进一步往里突破，理智全无的用力搓黄少天的男根顶端，把他给揉射了，一边疯狂的顶弄生殖腔的软肉！  
“疼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好疼！”黄少天被操哭了，在前面那根喷射精液的同时，惨遭蹂躏的生殖腔也在可怜的喷水，叶修的巨根太猛了，果真使得他那不在发情期的生殖腔都完全打开，被彻底征服，还被干出了好多淫水……  
“少天……少天……啊！”叶修低吼，下半身爽上了天，黄少天的小穴和生殖腔简直极品，并且如此销魂的他只被自己一个人干过，叶修可说非常满足了！  
不禁想着自己过去这七年都在干嘛？明明对他有感觉却一直拿不出表白的勇气，某年夏休期曾靠他那么近，最终却啥都没干就回杭州了，宁可晚上做梦回想着他的奶香味满脑子情色画面，一与正主面对面却又怂了，总担心万一他不能接受自己，多年好友都没得做了怎么办？  
如若不是黄少天此番失忆，他还不知道得犹豫不决多久……现在想来简直错过太多，早几年前就不管三七二十一直接把他推倒了该多好！  
亏得黄少天也和他一样，只知道玩荣耀的死宅一个，对其他事情看得比较淡。万一他以前被别的Alpha追到手了，叶修可不得后悔到死！幸好黄少天是他的，幸好难得顺了老爸的意加入本次世邀赛国家队，和黄少天一起奔赴苏黎世，在他受伤最需要自己的时候陪在了他的身边……

“叶修啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……叶修……叶修……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……叶修……”黄少天又疼又舒爽，不断的唤着叶修的名字，望向他的眼神可乖巧。  
“少天……少天……少天儿！”此刻，叶修真的觉得很幸福。不仅限于生理上，也为他俩没有错过彼此而由衷的感到庆幸！  
即将到达高潮的时候他将巨根拔了出来，肿胀的龟头戳了几下黄少天紧实的臀部，而后就射了，浓稠的精液全部射在了他浑圆白皙的屁股上……  
黄少天彻底虚脱，叶修将他的左腿放下来，把他往桌子里面抱了抱，使得他可以完全躺在桌上休息。黄少天仍在喘息，雪白的身体染上了一层情欲后的绯色……  
“你怎么不标记我？”他软软的问，抹开叶修刚才射在他臀上的精液。  
“反正你现在也不在发情期。”叶修说道，忽又瞧见他的胸前，两颗粉红色的乳头还挺立着，忍不住又伸手揉捏。  
“嗯啊……”黄少天哼唧一声。似乎叶修的理由略牵强，但他此刻大脑一片空白，也就没有再多想。  
其实叶修不标记他主要原因在于黄少天失忆前他俩并非真的一对儿！  
就算已经意识到自己有多喜欢黄少天，却无法百分之百确信对方如果是在记忆恢复的正常情况下，也会如此依赖他么？  
关于荣耀，叶修总有着绝对的自信心，但是关于黄少天，哪怕已经抱了他，连他最私密的部位都充分疼爱过了，叶修仍然留有最后一道底限……  
他希望在黄少天恢复记忆后再完全标记他，而不是当他失忆趁机将他据为己有。  
“叶修……”享受着欢爱后的余韵，黄少天主动去牵叶修的手，一双眼睛水亮亮的，那么可爱……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了7

世邀赛四个小组的循环赛终于结束，中国队众望所归的以D组第一成绩挺进八强，接下来将遭遇C组第二韩国队。  
八强赛定于下周六举行，这周一、三、五三场紧锣密鼓的循环赛难免造成了国家队众人不同程度的疲惫，正好利用周末两天时间休整，重新恢复最佳状态。  
另一边，失忆的黄少天自从再次掉进荣耀大坑，现在甚至连旅游计划也全权摒弃，天天宅在酒店房间兢兢业业的玩荣耀，他那张第十区的账号卡迅速升级中。  
叶修都不知道该哭还是该笑了，周五晚上一回来，黄少天就勒令他不准靠近，不要耽误他抢BOSS的大事！没错，失忆后的黄少天竟然时隔十年后再次于荣耀网游中深深爱上了到处抢野图BOSS……  
第十区有位新手迅速窜红，名为叶荣耀耀耀。出名的原因是这位没有加入任何公会的剑客玩家，出没于野图BOSS争夺战场，在三大公会眼皮底下牵走BOSS。  
“连蓝溪阁的BOSS你都抢？”叶修都忍不住提醒他了。  
“蓝溪阁什么鬼？”失忆的黄少天不以为然。  
那都是你娘家人啊……叶修想着，终究还是没明说，怕被黄少天揍。  
按现下他对荣耀特别起劲这节奏，叶修有理由认为黄少天可能很快就会想起一切，自己也算尽到了促成他恢复记忆的责任，可一旦黄少天完全康复，骗他说是男友的事情可就瞒不住了！  
一贯胸有成竹的叶修竟破天荒的着急起来，他得把握时机多上几次黄少天，最好让他食髓知味……  
这计划要想成功，首先得令沉迷荣耀的网瘾青年忽然又想要多多尝试滚床单才行。叶修也不是没想过利用自身优势，之前在医院的时候黄少天不是对他的巨根挺感兴趣么，但已经用过的招似乎不见得一定能凑效，而他此时已经刻不容缓，得用一击必杀的招数才行！  
荣耀首席心脏思考着，随即有了主意……

周六、周日全队所有人放假两天，叶修睡到中午11点多才起，顿觉这段时间积压的疲惫一扫而空。而他身边的黄少天还没醒，因为此人根本是玩荣耀玩了整个通宵，修仙到清晨才躺下……  
于是叶修在午餐前实施了他的计划。  
他敲了敲隔壁王杰希的房门，国家队条件佳，除了他和黄少天这对“情侣”其他人都单独住一间。  
王杰希也刚起床不久，开门见是领队，原以为是不是来通知临时加练，没想到叶修突然特深沉的问了他一句：“老王，有片吗？”站在门边，也没打算进屋的样子。  
“什么片？”王杰希装蒜。  
“还能是啥片啊，你懂的！我知道你有，快借我一盘。”叶修简单粗暴的表达了他的述求。  
王杰希在抽屉里翻找了一会儿，随即选了一张碟片递给叶修，后者瞅了瞅露骨的封面，挺满意。  
就在叶修刚接过碟准备道谢的时候，从楼下跑步回来的张佳乐恰巧经过他俩身边，看到了叶修手里的东西，随口鄙视道：“哎哟，没想到你还有这嗜好，叶不羞！”  
叶修正想解释说这片是王大眼的，结果王杰希比他反应更快，居然一本正经的推辞道：“我都说我不需要了，你还非要送给我！我只要有荣耀就行了，其他都是浮云……不过还是谢谢你，领队连这些方面都为我们考虑到了，太周全了真是！”  
见王杰希边说还边超逼真的做着推拒的动作，叶修简直无力吐槽——你戏真多！  
不过他倒也并不打算揭穿王杰希，反正自己的目的就是借到这片而已，已经达成……话说王杰希，有必要在张佳乐面前这么装么？  
啧啧，大眼看来有情况！  
“不谢不谢，应该的。你不需要就算了，我有空再问问唐昊、孙翔他们几个年轻人。”转瞬叶修也配合王杰希的设定演了起来。  
话说现下他手里的是一张封面特羞耻的小黄片，一个全裸的男Omega在床上大张着双腿，露出的后穴超湿，黄片的大标题为“高清无码！无限潮喷绝叫内射的初夜！”  
张佳乐其实并没有多在意，他们这些成年死宅Alpha看看黄片也没啥大不了的。不过他忽然联想到叶修会不会和黄少天一起看这种片呢？如此这般脑补下去，身为单身处男Omega的张佳乐不禁有点脸红……  
一边的王杰希看张佳乐脸都红了，还以为他是太纯情完全不能接受这种大尺度的东西，暗自庆幸还好自己已经飞速撇清！  
叶修在心里默默祝福王杰希，想着等他用这盘碟搞定黄少天后，要不要顺便从黄少天的手机通讯录查一下张佳乐的手机号，写张小纸条送给王杰希这个闷骚的家伙……  
至于王杰希为何会有这种东西，叶修压根不惊奇，毕竟大家都光棍了这么多年，叶修以前也不是没买过，只不过之前退役搬家回B市遗忘在他H市的豪宅里了。  
拜国内强势崛起的Omega保护组织所赐，近年来网上查得很严，各种AO片的下载网站被封杀，致使线下销售渠道繁荣起来，以前兴欣网吧后门附近某条小巷子里就有小伙儿长期兜售来着……  
“叶修和黄少天真会玩。”王杰希之前将他认为最浪的一盘碟借给叶修的时候不禁感叹。单身狗只有羡慕的份儿！

叶修返回他和黄少天的房间，有预谋的将那盘AO片放在电脑旁边荣耀登录器的上面。等网瘾青年黄少天醒来后登录账号卡，必然会看见这盘封面很撩人的碟片……  
基本不用怀疑，以黄少天相当重的好奇心，只要叶修先自行消失一阵，他自己一个人在房间里，多半会忍不住看看那片。  
他那么敏感的身体，再加上应该从来没看过这种片子，还不得看得欲火焚身？到时自己只需适时出现，即可大功告成！  
计划好一切的叶修在酒店高级餐厅惬意的品尝美食，约莫两小时后不慌不忙的溜达一圈回来，果然开门就看见了不得了的画面……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了8

黄少天趴在床上，上身依旧穿着宽大的睡衣，下半身却一丝不挂，内裤被扔在一边，而他就那样撅着屁股一手抚弄臀缝之间的隐秘之地，一手揉搓着挺立的男根。  
由于睡衣偏长，下摆稍微遮挡住视线，令叶修看不真切小穴被他自己的手指玩弄的样子，反而惹得叶修更心痒了……想知道那粉红色的穴有没有变得很湿，内壁会不会夹着手指往里带，然后手指上沾满了淫水？  
“啊！”黄少天听见叶修开门再锁门的动静，惊呼一声。一方面因为害羞没有回头望他，另一方面因为太舒服却也没停下自慰的动作。  
其实从他看了那黄片忍不住趴床上抚摸自己的身体开始，他就时刻担心叶修会突然出现，自己这幅羞羞的模样会曝光，但又隐隐的期待被叶修撞见，似乎有种私密到难以言喻的快感……  
听见叶修靠近的脚步声，黄少天大着胆子慢慢的撩起睡衣的下摆，令他雪白浑圆的臀部完全暴露在叶修的面前。  
叶修终于看清他臀瓣间的粉穴，果然已经湿透，蜜汁顺着他自己摩擦内壁的手指往外喷着……  
“好美！”叶修赞叹道，险些看得入神。  
黄少天似乎被他的话所刺激，忍不住轻轻的扭了两下屁股。  
可能由于今年夏休期一直没回去紫外线猛烈的G市，以往夏天挺容易被晒黑的黄少天现下却维持着一身雪白的肌肤，尤其腿和臀部特别白皙，他这不经意间一扭动，叶修都快被他给撩出火来！  
当然最撩人的还数他那淫水很多的小洞，前天叶修充分享受过一次，知晓那里面有多紧致，有多湿热，有多缠人……  
“少天儿……”叶修难耐的上前抚摸黄少天的大腿，并没有急于触碰那此刻令他最为神往的小穴，而是来回摩挲大腿内侧光滑细嫩的肌肤。  
黄少天原本已做好准备，想着叶修大概是要握住他的手，将自己玩弄后穴的手指抽出来，换他来弄，或者更坏一点，再同时往里伸进一根手指，和自己的两根手指一起……  
然而以上两种设想都没有发生，叶修只是将手停留在他的腿上，甚至没有去抚弄穴口……  
片刻之后黄少天反应过来，觉得叶修真是坏透了！  
这混蛋就是故意折磨他，明知道他想要什么，偏偏吊着不给，摆明了就想看他被挑逗到发狂，而后更淫荡的不停扭着屁股求他……  
虽然失忆了，黄少天骨子里依然保留了一份倔强，否则他也不可能做到过去这么多年每次发情期都艰难的靠抑制剂挺过。今天他倒要看看，究竟是谁先忍不住！  
于是此刻在床上和叶修彻底杠上了的黄少天不仅没有软软的求着叶修碰他最需要抚慰的嫩穴，反而强忍欲望将自己的两根手指也给抽出来，换了个姿势坐到床上对叶修说：“你们今天不训练么？”并且离他远远的。  
黄少天尽量用一种平常的语气与叶修说话，但因为情潮的缘故喘息仍未完全停止，脸也红扑扑的。  
叶修没想到黄少天会忽然来这招，当下措手不及，明明刚才眼看他就快忍不住软萌的扑到自己怀里，或许还会带着哭腔撒娇“叶修，我要嘛……”之类，结果他竟然躲到一边，画风突变，正儿八经的聊起训练？自己此刻一点也不想和他聊荣耀好吗！  
“今天休息，明天也休息。”叶修心里挺不爽，语气上却未表现出来，他总不能忽然对黄少天大吼“你这小妖精快过来让我操”吧？他又不是什么霸道总裁！况且讲真，黄少天比他更有钱来着……  
感觉到叶修在克制怒气，黄少天忍不住笑意，相当调皮的说：“那你可得好好休息哦，千万别太纵欲了！”  
此时此刻，叶修仿佛看到了当初在医院里塞他一嘴秋葵的小恶魔，怒气值瞬间飙升！  
不愧是黄少天，自己近一年来唯二两次发火都是因为他。不过话又说回来，自己刚才确实太过自信，如果面对的是恢复记忆后的黄少天，如果对方也愿意让他碰，估计自己很坏的一直挑逗他的话，他也会不甘心的反击吧？  
想通了这一层后，叶修释然了，眼前这个失忆后的黄少天渐渐的与他记忆中的剑圣黄少天个性重合。包括乖巧的一面，从前的黄少天也有，比如第八赛季退役后不久请他来兴欣网吧帮自己刷埋骨之地的记录，他虽然嘴上挺嫌弃，却乖乖的坐在他旁边听他讲解卡小怪和BOSS的重点……  
“叶修？”黄少天原以为叶修会很生气，却不料片刻之后他的表情变了，似乎想起了什么往事，居然对他微笑。  
叶修抱住他，不再使心脏的挑逗大法，温柔的表白道：“这周循环赛确实太累了，昨晚好好睡了一觉，我睡了能有十二个小时吧，才终于补回来……现在就想抓紧时间多抱抱你，你都不知道我有多喜欢你，少天！”  
叶修的嗓音很苏，尽管这段话意外的朴实，没有任何华丽的辞藻，却恰恰戳中了黄少天的小心脏。说穿了他就是一吃软不吃硬的主儿，其实特别好哄，容易心软，此刻见叶修如此诚恳，他便转而自责起来，想着自己先前故意破坏气氛是不是太过分了？  
于是黄少天挺不好意思的主动亲亲叶修，随即道歉：“对不起嘛，是我不乖。”  
见他这反应，像只偷吃了小鱼干后跟疼爱他的主人忏悔的猫咪，叶修哪还有一丁点怒气，恨不得将他宠上天！  
抱紧他，吻了又吻，直到两人都再度有了感觉，叶修这次很自然的抚上黄少天湿润的穴口，沙哑着问道：“少天儿，想要么？”  
黄少天很乖的点头，随即凑到叶修耳边小声说：“操我嘛……”

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了9

都怪他先前趴在床上玩自己的嫩穴的模样太诱人，叶修此刻特想用后背位操他！  
“叶修……”黄少天很配合的双手撑着，腿分开，臀部翘起，早已湿透的小穴被身后的叶修看得一清二楚。  
叶修边欣赏着眼前的美景，边脱衣服，黄少天听见他拉下裤链的声音，羞羞的轻喘了一声。叶修拍了拍他浑圆的屁股，失笑道：“这就开始叫了？在想象我的大肉棒吗？”  
“讨厌！”黄少天害羞。臀部也是他的敏感部位，被叶修一拍，不禁颤了颤，他这一颤抖原本挂在穴口的几滴水珠便慢慢的滑落下来，惹得叶修瞬间想起了一个成语，鲜艳欲滴……况且他的小洞颜色实在勾人，粉粉的。  
“好热……”黄少天跟叶修撒娇，他上半身还穿着睡衣，现在说热就是想让对方一气呵成的把他衣服脱光。  
叶修很宠的脱了他的睡衣，和自己的衣服一起扔到一边。随即提枪上阵，先用龟头在他湿润的穴口四周研磨，好让他心里有个准备，而后边大力抓揉他光滑的翘臀，同时举着直挺挺的肉棒往小穴里面捅，黄少天开始发出难耐的呻吟声……  
叶修沉迷于操他的后穴，迷恋的程度不亚于位置更深的生殖腔，因为他这个穴特别紧。自己刚开始干他，才操了十几下，四周的内壁就剧烈的收缩起来，将入侵的肉棒紧紧的包裹住，如果不是自己耐力强，换个处男Alpha很可能被他这骚穴夹得秒射。当然叶修不可能让别的Alpha碰他的宝贝儿，黄少天美妙的身体只有他能独享！  
经过前日的欢爱，第二次被干的黄少天不像初夜那般疼痛，并且之前他自己还用手指充分扩张过小穴，从生殖腔流出的大量淫水也将内壁润滑得相当彻底，此刻被叶修揉着屁股操，他只觉得舒爽，叫床声甜甜的……  
“啊啊啊……啊啊……啊啊啊……”黄少天边叫边腾出一只手伸到背后想握叶修的手，叶修被他的动作萌坏了，立即握紧他的手。两人交叠的掌心皆温热，升腾起一股甜蜜的感觉。  
“少天儿，舒服么？”叶修边加速集中猛操一处内壁边问，他自己倒是被龟头和茎身摩擦湿热内壁的巨大快感弄得超爽！他希望黄少天也非常享受做爱的极乐……  
“啊啊啊啊舒服……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……叶修……叶修……叶修……”黄少天被使劲干的那处软肉有点疼，但更多的是酥麻感，叶修稍作拔出的时候，那处软肉还依依不舍的不让龟头离开，叶修仿佛感知到了，立即又是一阵猛插，爽得黄少天直叫他的名字！  
“少天儿……”叶修的呼吸也急促起来，显然这销魂蚀骨的快感令两人都欲罢不能。  
黄少天闭着眼，左手还与叶修紧握着，刚才撑着的右手现在已经无力的连整条手臂都搁在床上，头部和肩膀侧躺着，就剩屁股还撅着继续给叶修操，整个人兴奋得略微有些抽搐……  
叶修见他爽成这样，无法形容的满足！  
由于黄少天上半身稍侧着，叶修瞧见了他雪白的左胸前挺立起的粉色乳尖，似乎完全硬了？叶修忍不住牵着他的手去捏，果然很……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”乳头突然被碰，黄少天更有感觉，戳在床单上的男根禁不住上、下同时的刺激几乎快泄精了，被叶修持续顶弄的内壁不住的收缩，夹得叶修也快丢盔弃甲……  
两人奔着同时达到高潮的目的，叶修粗暴的大力摩擦那软肉开始最后的冲刺，而黄少天也将内壁几乎收缩到了极点！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊叶修！”  
“少天！少天！少天！”  
此起彼伏的激情叫喊声，混杂着结合处啪啪啪的声响，两人都完全沉醉在狂热的欲望之中，终于一起攀上了情欲的巅峰……  
黄少天的精液射脏了身下的床单，叶修则把持不住射在了他的后穴中，对于自己爽到居然没赶上拔出来再射，他有些自责。待恢复理智将巨根抽离后，叶修立即伸进手指试图赶紧将洞里的精液拨弄出来。  
虽然射在小穴中按常理来说不至于最终标记他，毕竟精液没有全面流入生殖腔，但叶修仍然对失忆的黄少天心存歉意，直到看见自己射进去的精液差不多都流出来后，他才终于放心。  
“嗯……啊……”黄少天脸色潮红的躺在床上喘息，他知道叶修刚才射在他体内，而后又拨弄着他的小穴，但他哪里知道叶修是因为担心他被标记以防万一，还单纯的以为这是叶修调情的一种方式。想着精液从自己的穴里流出来的样子全被叶修看光了，黄少天还挺羞涩……

处理完毕后，叶修忍不住吻上黄少天光裸的背脊，日常好动的他身体并不瘦弱，背部拥有不太夸张的肌肉线条，腰很细屁股很翘，还有迷人的腰窝，真正有着宅男极为少见的完美身形……  
而此刻他那白皙的皮肤早已染上了一层情欲的色彩，叶修只是吻着他的背就把持不住又硬了起来。由于他压在仍旧趴睡着的黄少天的身上，巨根难以避免的戳到了他的大腿根……  
“你怎么这么快又？”黄少天惊呼，Alpha真可怕！  
他下意识的往旁边躲闪了一下，结果反而使得那顶部残留着少许精液的巨根滑进了他微微张开的双腿之间，叶修倒乐得暂时搁在这儿，顺便摩擦几下他大腿内侧细腻的肌肤……  
“流氓！”黄少天骂道，明明没有被操，却被叶修的动作惹得脸红。  
“我哪流氓了？”叶修很喜欢在床上和他打情骂俏，逗他说，“我又还没把它放进你的洞里！”  
“不要说出来……”黄少天现在不管说什么在叶修听起来都自带撒娇意味，使得叶修好想再多多的疼爱他。  
见叶修忽然从他身上起来，黄少天反而有种他即将要对自己做什么坏事的预感。  
果然片刻之后，叶修坐到床上，将黄少天的双腿分得更开，而后抬起他的屁股寻着他湿润的小穴，一手掰开穴口，一手猛的摩擦起穴口四周，不一会儿那处就变得敏感，开始发出滋滋的水声……  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天呻吟出声，先前那次做爱叶修没有碰他的生殖腔，所以没能得到抚慰的那里此刻极容易被刺激，只是穴口被手掌玩弄，淫液就从生殖腔中流了出来。亏得他目前不在发情期，如果是发情期，黄少天可以想象叶修的手会被他弄得有多湿……  
但叶修显然没这么容易放过他，在摩擦够了穴口之后，见那嫩穴已经打开，展露出内里粉红的内壁，叶修便将手指插入其中。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天大叫，紧致的内壁将手指夹住，叶修加速抽动手指，玩弄那湿热的软肉，黄少天立即舒服得挺起细腰，淫水从穴口往外狂喷！  
他太敏感了，明明不处于发情期，水还这么多……  
由于小穴太过舒爽，他的屁股都在颤抖，叶修欣赏着他的嫩穴不停喷出蜜汁的模样，下体也是硬得不行，手上不消说全是他喷的水。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……不要……不要了……”黄少天开始求饶，叶修这才恋恋不舍的将手指抽出来，这时他身下的床单已经湿了一大片。  
“啧啧，你水真多……”叶修坏心的将手指伸到黄少天的面前给他看，黄少天干脆不好意思的将眼睛闭上，拒绝看自己的成果。  
“傲娇了？”叶修用湿湿的手揉着他的屁股问道。  
黄少天没有回答，躺床上舒服的哼唧着。  
叶修觉得他真的好像一只猫咪，可爱得不得了！于是他将这只小猫身体翻过来，白花花的肚皮朝上，小猫又戒备的睁开眼望着他，发现他的视线停留在自己湿润的草丛和男根底部的肉球上后，羞涩的伸手企图挡住……  
“不准看！”黄少天超凶。  
“我不只要看，我还想舔呢！”叶修理直气壮的宣告。  
黄少天脸已经红透：“你舔这根上面也就算了，别舔那两颗小肉球……”  
叶修听着他软软的声音，根本受不了，下体又胀大了一圈儿，不解的问道：“为什么不让舔那里？”  
“因为太湿了……”黄少天极小声的解释。  
叶修一听这理由，脑中刹那间轰的一声，原来是之前他的小洞喷的水太多以至于肉球都被弄得很湿了，他不好意思！  
这么可爱，只会让人更想舔了。叶修也不顾他的挣扎，将头埋下去，径直舔弄起他那两颗肉球，果然表面挺湿的……  
“啊……啊……都说别舔……那里了……你还舔……啊啊……好坏……坏蛋！”黄少天发出细碎的抗议声，话很多这特点即使失忆了也没变。  
叶修一被他骂反而更有感觉，因为他的语调实在太甜了！  
当肉球被叶修用力吸吮的时候，黄少天已经爽得快哭了，拼命忍住体内窜起的阵阵快感，夹紧双腿……  
“很舒服对吧？”吸了一阵之后，叶修放过他，温柔的抚摸他的整根阴茎。  
“嗯……”黄少天羞耻的应着。  
“想要更舒服吗？”叶修转而揉了揉他湿润的阴毛，暗示他打开腿。  
黄少天羞于回答这个问题，却咬着手指缓缓张开双腿，无辜的望着叶修渐渐靠近的巨根……  
“开始把你弄湿的时候我就很想再操你了，你看我忍了这么久也不容易……一会儿最里面给我操好不好？”叶修说着，边将硬挺的肉棒捅进他的小穴。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天将双腿大张着叫，他明白叶修说的“最里面”是指哪里。  
由于目的明确，叶修这一次没有流连于黄少天的小穴，没有频繁的猛戳某处内壁，而是长驱直入，企图冲破小穴的防守，直捣那柔软的生殖腔！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊疼！”黄少天虽然已有心理准备，仍被插得大叫，一阵痛楚袭来……  
突破生殖腔的入口后，叶修终于挺进得没那么艰难，猛的将整根肉棒全部贯入，黄少天被他操得几乎抽泣，双手抓紧了床单！  
“乖，放松……一会儿就不疼了……”叶修见他痛成这样，也是心疼，边压在他身上做活塞运动边温柔的哄道。他最里面实在太舒服了，那处的软肉湿湿热热的，自己稍微动几下龟头就能感受到淫液的冲击，酣畅淋漓的感觉令叶修欲罢不能……  
“慢一点……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊……叶修……叶修………啊啊啊啊啊……”适应了巨根抽插的节奏后，黄少天渐渐也得了趣，双手放松了些，生殖腔湿漉漉的内壁充满弹性的裹着搅弄的肉棒，一波波的快感爽得他不禁用张开的双腿缠住叶修的腰。  
“少天儿！”被他的动作鼓舞，叶修更加卖力的操干他的生殖腔，龟头每每狠狠摩擦过深处湿透的软肉，都爽得低喘，真是恨不得死在他身上！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你太猛了……要操死我了……叶修……”黄少天舒服得高叫，压在他身上耕耘的叶修腹部感受着他硬硬的男根，紧贴着的前胸还被他挺起的乳头挑逗，浑身燥热，两人都快活得无法形容……  
“少天！少天！”待叶修维持着插入的状态从他身上起来，再握住他的两条腿往前翻折，令他的穴暴露在眼前，而后上下抽插他的生殖腔。这羞耻的姿势令黄少天忍不住疯狂收缩软肉，已是即将达到高潮……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊要去了！”终于柔嫩的生殖腔再也禁不住叶修粗大肉棒的顶弄，黄少天高叫着射了！  
叶修被他夹得舒服至极，最后猛烈的操干了十几下，眼看就要出精的时候万分不舍的将巨根拔出来，射在了黄少天的胸口，明明已经是第二次射，精液居然还那么浓稠。  
当巨根离开穴口的那一瞬，淫水再一次喷涌而出，黄少天和叶修两人都欲仙欲死……

事后，叶修拿纸巾仔细的擦拭他身上两人的体液，因为自己全射在了他的胸口，擦的时候不免碰到他两颗乳头，黄少天就轻轻叫着“痒”，很可爱的冲叶修笑。叶修亲亲他，真心希望时间就停留在这一刻。  
“叶修！”黄少天张开双臂要抱抱。叶修立即满足了他，两人躺在床上紧紧抱在一起享受难得的周末时光……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了10

美好的时光转瞬即逝，新的一周来临，黄少天眼睁睁的看着叶修又重新回到了早出晚归的繁忙状态，全身心的投入到世邀赛国家队领队工作之中。  
由于对荣耀态度的逆转，黄少天变得特别想要恢复记忆。尽管叶荣耀耀耀在网游中大杀四方，但他非常清楚以目前的实力完全无法登上世邀赛的舞台，失忆后他剩下的武器仅有手速以及某种天生的把握机会的能力，其余不管是经验还是团队意识等等，几乎可称一片空白……  
换句话说，现在的他实力只相当于多年前刚进入蓝雨训练营时的水平。  
还没出院的时候叶修就曾告诉过他，当初的黄少天也是在网游中颇为拉风的一号人物，被与叶修同为荣耀职业联盟早期选手的魏琛带进蓝雨训练营，作为战队未来的核心打磨……第四赛季出道便大放异彩，第六赛季率领蓝雨夺冠，之后几年虽然没能再次捧起冠军奖杯，但自身实力却是与日俱增，蓝雨战队的综合实力也不容小觑。甚至连叶修这位荣耀史上无可争议的王者都感叹：“蓝雨给新人的成长环境是最好的，未来一定还有机会争冠，前提是你得恢复记忆。你们蓝雨可不能没有你！”  
不只叶修，黄少天过去的荣耀历程他也曾一再的听爸妈、喻文州、苏沐橙、王杰希、张佳乐等人，都给他重复过，当初还觉得他们一个个喋喋不休的特别烦来着……  
黄少天不断的回想这段时间以来，周遭所有人殷殷期盼的目光，回想他们说过的语重心长的话语，对他无微不至的关怀，这些在不久前还令他觉得心理负担很重的东西，此刻却让他隐隐觉得愧疚。  
他知道父母、叶修、国家队众人都在盼着他早日恢复记忆，但自己却硬是什么都想不起来……  
其中他亏欠最多的人恰恰是过去的自己，作为在荣耀职业圈打拼了七个年头的剑圣，必然极度期待这次苏黎世之行，期待着在荣耀世界最高舞台上代表中国一展风采，但现在呢，一切都成为了泡影……黄少天不禁为自己感到痛心！  
说来也是宿命，当叶荣耀耀耀升到二十级可以转职时，黄少天没有丝毫犹豫的选择了剑客，一如多年前刚接触荣耀的他。  
与知晓自己在失忆前是一位剑客大神无关，他只是觉得拿剑很帅而已，有种行侠仗义，快意恩仇的潇洒感……  
至于叶修，黄少天知道他在退役前玩的散人，挺适合狡猾狡猾的他。  
黄少天边想着边打开“画图”，点下“刷子”，随手歪歪扭扭的画了一只红色的小狐狸，也没学过美术的他画得不出所料的小学生水平，画完后他自己看着超丑的成品都忍不住一阵爆笑！  
想着如何挽救这幅大作呢，他在狐狸的头顶上加上了几个血红大字“荣耀教科书”。  
这周叶修不在房间的时候，黄少天还特意从国内最大的荣耀论坛资源区下载了他以前比赛的经典视频观摩，不论是最初的一叶之秋亦或是第十赛季重返联盟的君莫笑，都只能用神话和传说来形容，简直太强了！四次夺冠，个人赛37场连胜，这些记录不能说一定后无来者，但想要超越几乎是不可能完成的任务……  
黄少天不会告诉叶修，自己还有偷偷看他的视频，不想让他太得意！  
“以前的我一定是迷上了叶修炫酷的荣耀实力吧？”现在的黄少天想着，不禁有些脸红。因为失忆后他也迷恋上了叶修，却并非因为荣耀，就单纯的喜欢被他宠爱着，虽然有时叶修这个大流氓会坏坏的逗他……  
黄少天不会问叶修是更喜欢失忆前的自己还是现在的自己，这种问题也太傻逼了，就跟问他“你是更爱荣耀还是更爱我”一样傻逼！  
黄少天不是那种喜欢钻牛角尖、小家子气的人。但他不禁想要了解过去的自己都是如何与叶修相处的，包括荣耀赛场内外……

这晚，叶修照例九点多才回来，不意外的看见黄少天仍在玩荣耀。每回瞧见他如今在第十区的这新号的ID叶荣耀耀耀，叶修都生出一股甜蜜的感觉，明明当初黄少天是为了气他特意给起的外号“叶荣耀”，这个ID不过是由此衍生出的产物，但现在却越看越亲切，好似黄少天真和他是一家人……  
叶修很想将“好似”这个定语去掉，成为黄少天真真正正的男朋友。为此，他希望黄少天能尽快恢复记忆，到时两人再好好谈谈。另外，也不仅仅是为了他俩的感情吧，为了本次世邀赛最终夺冠，黄少天也必不可少！  
“所以，快点想起来吧，少天……”叶修在心底呐喊着。  
但他并不想逼迫现在的他，最近叶修也渐渐感觉到了在他忙于领队事务时，黄少天也默默的在努力回想过去，有时晚上回来看见他若有所思的样子叶修难免心疼——他已经在拼命的想要拾起回忆，自己又怎么忍心再多给他施加压力呢？

“今天又抢哪家的BOSS了？”叶修才回来就兴致勃勃的凑到黄少天身边。  
“你们兴欣！”黄少天有点小得意的坏笑，还给叶修显摆他的战果，BOSS掉落的橙武光剑，“看，我有新武器了！帅吧？”  
“帅。”叶修宠溺的点头，亲了他一口。  
按理说，他这橙武比着夜雨声烦的冰雨简直就是个渣！但叶修非但没有埋汰他，反而鼓励。这与他俩在黄少天失忆前的相处方式有着明显的区别，以往他俩的实力比肩，并且分属于不同战队，因此叶修和黄少天如果聊起荣耀都是互相埋汰为主，并不是恶意的奚落彼此，就是有点暧昧的老朋友的一种相处方式……然而现在，叶修从不嘲讽失忆后重新拾起荣耀的黄少天，比如此时看着为了区区一把橙武而开心不已的黄少天，他完全不觉得有什么值得嘲讽的，反而挺心疼！  
他想起那个骄傲的剑圣帮他刷埋骨之地记录那晚，还曾埋怨过自己给他准备的25级橙武，说很垃圾来着……当时作为散人君莫笑的叶修看着游戏中的小剑客流木鄙视的耍着那把光剑的样子，觉得黄少天真心有趣，一边鄙视却还是帮自己刷记录，这么天然的大神到哪去找？  
此刻，叶修又觉得如今的黄少天也极为可爱，虽然荣耀水平无法与过去相提并论，但他对荣耀认真的样子一如既往，现在的他这种快乐的玩着荣耀网游的模样也令叶修很想珍惜。  
总之再也不会有其他人像黄少天一样，让他如此发自内心的喜欢！不论在他失忆前还是失忆后，只要看着他，就很想宠他……  
而观看过叶修以往比赛视频的黄少天，自然也不会错过自己过去的经典战役，所以先前他刚得意完到手的新武器，片刻之后忽然心虚，明白自己这把橙武与豪门战队蓝雨技术部精心打造的冰雨差了十万八千里！叶修却没有取笑他，但叶修越是对他如此温柔，反而令表面阳光内心敏感的黄少天更加自责……自己怎么就死活想不起过去了呢？  
这令他无形之中痛苦，却并不想表现出来。黄少天眼看叶修现在每天都非常累，为了国家队超负荷的工作，他不想再为他徒增烦恼，所以尽量在他面前表现得轻松一些。  
害怕自己难过的情绪被他发觉，黄少天停下手上的游戏，跑去卫生间帮叶修取来了刮胡刀：“要我帮你刮么？”  
“好。”叶修惊喜的应允。  
待两人靠近后，主动提议的黄少天又害羞起来，帮对方刮胡子怎么有种他俩已经结婚的感觉？羞羞的……  
“你好像我老婆。”叶修打趣道，正好说中黄少天此刻的心事。  
“老婆你妹！”黄少天飞快反驳，脸颊却红透了。  
第一次帮别人刮胡子的他难免紧张，导致略毛手毛脚，叶修却很有耐性的望着他，亲密的揽着他的腰。  
两人都闻到了对方颈项散发出的信息素味，令人迷恋的气味，却都深深的感到迷恋对方的不仅仅是信息素而已……  
“叶修，再多给我讲讲我们的过去吧！”帮他刮干净下巴上的胡渣后，黄少天很乖的抱住叶修说道。  
之后叶修将他带到床上，两人靠一起聊了很久，一直从第四赛季初识聊到叶修退役，黄少天很仔细的聆听，试图捕捉到所有的讯息，加速自己恢复记忆……  
他原本是如此单纯的打算，却越听叶修讲述过去渐渐心里产生了一丝微妙的醋意，叶修虽然从头到尾都没夸过过去的自己，但在他言谈间那流露出的温情却说明了一切！  
“少天，你吃醋了？”察觉到近在咫尺的宝贝儿有些小情绪，叶修哄道，“咋还吃你自己的醋呢？怎么这么可爱！”  
显然这句夸奖令他非常受用，红着脸往叶修的怀里钻。  
叶修摸摸他柔软的头毛，喜欢得紧，认真的表白道：“不管过去的你，还是现在的你，都是我爱着的黄少天！”  
黄少天立即开心的笑了，露出标志性的小虎牙。

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了11  
#故事关键性的这章，我终于满足了自己长久以来的一个妄想，叶修在世邀赛使用夜雨声烦……

苏黎世，瑞士第一大城市，整个欧洲最富裕的都市，这里聚集了来自世界各地的亿万富豪。本次荣耀世邀赛的赞助商不仅囊括了班霍夫大街著名的游戏公司，甚至包括金融、旅游界的巨头，可见荣耀这款游戏在瑞士广受欢迎的程度。  
作为全球最适宜居住的城市之一，依山傍水、气候宜人的苏黎世一直以来贵为全球热门旅游城市，今夏更是凭借荣耀世界杯吸引了数以万计的荣耀迷。主办方斥巨资打造的比赛场馆华丽非凡，进入八强赛后人气急剧飙升，可谓盛况空前。  
D组第一中国队VS C组第二韩国队的比赛于当地时间周六下午两点准时开始，场馆内六块大屏幕360度环绕，现今越发成熟的全息投影技术使得对战地图立体还原，角色技能特效生动直观，现场观众仿佛身临其境……  
失忆后的黄少天首次来到比赛现场，震撼的感觉难以言表。之前在酒店房间收看电视转播亦或平时在电脑前玩荣耀完全无法与现场的感官相提并论，难怪叶修叮嘱他一定要来这里感受。  
座位在前排VIP席的黄少天一出现立即引起了现场的一阵骚动，这是他自失忆以来首次公开亮相，虽然并非国家队出场队员。中国最不缺的就是土豪，玩游戏的有钱人不在少数，此番盛事不乏千里迢迢奔赴苏黎世观战的国内荣耀铁粉，当初听闻黄少天遭遇事故突然失忆的消息时广大荣耀迷们痛心疾首，此时在八强赛即将打响前终于见到他本人，让人不禁猜测他是不是恢复记忆了？  
然而大家的期待很快落空，黄少天没有恢复记忆，虽然他友好的微笑着满足了前来索要签名的粉丝们……

在主持人慷慨激昂的开场白之后，擂台赛首先拉开序幕。  
中国队第一位出场的选手正是叶修，对此黄少天并不意外，因为今早叶修将VIP门票递到他手心的时候就曾说过下午会第一个出场。但是黄少天万万没想到叶修此刻使用的账号卡会是他曾经最熟悉最珍视的剑客夜雨声烦！  
现场的中国观众们都惊呆了！  
叶修，毫无疑问作为荣耀教科书的他二十四职业全精通，剑客自然也不在话下，但这张账号卡可是夜雨声烦啊！  
大名鼎鼎的剑圣，多少年来归属于蓝雨战队王牌选手黄少天的账号卡，在国内联赛场上从来都是叶修操作着的一叶之秋或者君莫笑的最强对手之一的账号卡，此时此刻却在苏黎世，在荣耀世界最高舞台上与它过去的劲敌叶修并肩作战，这是怎样令人窒息的操作？  
不仅现场观众，远在国内通过直播观看比赛的广大荣耀粉丝们都震惊了！  
夜雨声烦在叶修的手中又会展现怎样一番实力？大家拭目以待。  
“加油，叶修！”黄少天的心砰砰直跳。  
接下来，他观赏到了一场酣畅淋漓的擂台赛，对方角色几乎被夜雨声烦压着打。  
叶修的夜雨声烦与以往黄少天的大相径庭，作为联盟著名的机会主义者，黄少天通常不会一开场就发动猛攻，而会选择蛰伏，伺机而动，一旦抓住机会就连续出击甚至一波打爆。但叶修的夜雨声烦竟然与过去他操作一叶之秋的风格类似，攻击力强劲，出招又快又狠，此番对战双方角色刚在风格简洁的地图中央相遇，叶修就打得对方毫无还手之力！  
最后竟然在五分钟内就结束了战斗，致命一击为剑客70级大招幻影无形剑。  
尽管叶荣耀耀耀这一十区新号距离70级仍非常遥远，但是如今恶补过荣耀知识的黄少天再也不是当初刚失忆时那个游戏小白，他很清楚幻影无形剑完全依靠选手的操作来实现连击，连击段数越高，伤害效果就越大。在观看自己过去的比赛录像时也曾出现过这招，但都比不上刚才叶修现场使出来对他的冲击力更大，全息投影确实效果太逼真了，黄少天几乎心脏都快跳出来！  
随着对手终于倒地，黄少天也紧张得深吸了一口气。  
适才大屏幕上夜雨声烦手中紧握的银武冰雨，那从剑尖散发出的冷冽光芒着实令他心惊，如此强力的武器曾经是自己惯用的吗？  
黄少天拼命回想，头脑中似乎模模糊糊的出现了一幕场景，一位一身痞气、与叶修一样爱抽烟的大哥欣喜的拍拍一名黄毛少年的肩膀说：“小子，你的夜雨声烦终于也拥有自制银武了！”  
黄毛少年必然是当年在蓝雨训练营时的自己，那么这位大哥从气质推测应该是魏琛，叶修、喻文州、方锐、父母曾经多次给他提起过的魏琛！  
在他们的描述中，自己是被魏琛带进的荣耀职业圈，他是自己这辈子最大的恩人！黄少天很想看清楚魏琛的长相，影像却是模糊的，然后他的头就开始一阵剧痛……  
而后又出现了一叶之秋，虽然图像仍旧不清晰，但反复观摩过叶修曾经比赛视频的黄少天一眼便认出了这是当初叶修操作着的一叶之秋！  
此时在他脑海中的画面是年少的他眼看着自家战队当时的术士王牌角色被一叶之秋击溃。  
忽然少年的身边另外一个人出现，这位大哥年龄与魏琛相仿，却不像他那样江湖气息颇重，整体温文尔雅的感觉，他担忧的拍拍少年的肩膀说：“少天啊！”  
随即少年从座椅上一跃而起，大声叫喊道：“老鬼，你就放心去死吧，我会替你报仇的！”  
这句话黄少天昨晚与叶修长谈时，听他重复过原话，背景是第二赛季季后赛第一轮蓝雨对嘉世失败之后，魏琛退役并人间蒸发，黄少天消沉了一阵子又突然觉醒。  
温文尔雅的大哥即是方世镜，蓝雨战队的第二任队长。由于魏琛的消失，方世镜与喻文州在黄少天人生中的第一段艰难时期与他共同战斗，那时的叶修是黄少天心底最强大的敌人，有朝一日必须得击倒的目标！  
叶修也是后来听方世镜聊起才知道黄少天第一次提起他的名字时，这样说的：“连叶秋都打不过，你是猪吗？”  
那时他还叫“叶秋”，纵然这话黄少天其实是对魏琛说的，叶修却也连带中枪。  
可以说从很久以前开始，黄少天在叶修面前就没有一个后辈该有的腼腆模样，第四赛季两人见面伊始他就直呼他的大名，对他这位拿了三次总冠军的斗神丝毫没有敬畏之感。或许天生个性合拍，叶修也不太在意黄少天不拘小节，他俩很快便成为了好友，并且在长久的岁月里维持着友达以上、恋人未满的暧昧关系……

比赛场馆内，主持人已经宣布韩国队第二位出场选手，黄少天却仍未回过神来，他抱着疼痛的脑袋，想起了越来越多的画面……  
那位小小的黄毛少年渐渐成长，直到某年夏天，他终于抵达荣耀巅峰，和蓝雨队友们一起捧起了至高无上的冠军奖杯！  
黄少天的头越来越痛，零零碎碎的记忆片段像走马灯一样在他脑袋中闪过，他多想将一切都串联起来，心底却无法百分之百将自己与那位黄毛少年划上等号……  
赛场上的叶修好似奇迹般的感知到了黄少天的痛苦，在继续对战对方第二位选手时，叶修改变了策略，不再使用带有他个人风格的打法，却是竭尽所能的模仿黄少天的剑术。  
众所周知，黄少天最令人赞叹的绝招要属剑影步，他能准确无误的操作7个完整的身影……这时，叶修刻意与对手拉开距离，不遗余力使出了剑影步！  
观众席上的黄少天在最煎熬的时候突然从全息投影看到了夜雨声烦七个活灵活现的影分身，顿时脑中过往岁月的信息量爆发式增长！  
在剑影步迷惑对手后，叶修又操作夜雨声烦使出了三段斩开路——这也是黄少天习惯的连招，甚至连观众席上的中国粉丝们都仿佛看见了昔日的剑圣一样，凝神屏气。  
三段斩，最终竟然是这一剑客的低阶技能，这一黄少天日常挂在嘴边的技能，有时他不一定是真要用这招，目的是放垃圾话扰乱对手，就连与叶修在竞技场PK时都经常乱报的三段斩，却是发挥了令黄少天的记忆串联起来的关键作用……  
犹如台风暴雨肆虐过后终于恢复宁静的村庄，他的记忆重新拼凑完整，头虽然仍旧晕眩却不再激烈的疼痛。  
是的，他就是那位曾经的黄毛少年，从蓝雨训练营一路成长到荣耀职业联盟的黄少天，剑客黄少天！眼前大屏幕上连续PK掉两个对手的剑圣夜雨声烦正是他的账号卡！

“叶修，要COS我你该用银光落刃结尾啊！你是猪吗？”黄少天一恢复记忆就开始吐槽叶修。

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了12

夜雨声烦在叶修的操作下迸发出新的火花，也或许是这位荣耀史上最强选手念念不忘的心上人正坐在观众席观看着他每一步操作的缘故，今日的叶修尤其令人惧怕，竟然在荣耀世界杯八强擂台赛完成了一挑三的壮举！  
与国内联赛不同，世邀赛不再划分主、客场，采取交战双方一场决胜负的方式，叶修的佳绩最终奠定了中国队获得本场胜利的坚实基础。  
擂台赛摧枯拉朽的豪取4个人头分，再加之团队赛笑到最后的仍旧是中国队，所有为这支出色的队伍摇旗呐喊的现场中国粉丝都不禁大为感叹值回票价！  
在灯光闪耀的场馆内，主持人一串流利的英文祝贺语之后，国内直播的解说嘉宾，荣耀迷们再熟悉不过的李艺博和潘林齐齐鼓掌：“恭喜中国队以绝对优势挺进四强！”  
“这场比赛毫无疑问最大功臣非领队兼选手叶修莫属，一挑三太精彩了！”李艺博总结道。曾几何时在第十赛季联赛过程中，叶修与他率领的不按常理出牌的兴欣战队着实令这位资深解说吃过不少亏，但此时此刻在世界赛场上，他真心为叶修的精彩表现感到欢欣鼓舞！  
“正如李指导所说，这是中国队的胜利，是叶修的胜利，是夜雨声烦的胜利，是叶修操作的夜雨声烦的辉煌胜利！”潘林则一如既往的激情澎湃。

就在苏黎世现场的黄少天当然没功夫看国内直播，否则他得多鄙视潘林这番总结陈词啊！虽然事实摆在面前，但“叶修操作的夜雨声烦”这话怎么听怎么别扭，夜雨声烦是他黄少天的账号卡好么！  
回忆起过去的黄少天首先在纠结叶修擅自使用他的账号卡，没跟他报备，但转念一想，叶修是谁啊，他不仅是在自己失忆后可以代替上场的选手，更是国家队的领队……也就是说本来这事就可以叶修说了算，国家利益高于一切！  
黄少天有火没处发……  
况且叶修到底为什么要在八强赛的紧要关头用夜雨声烦出战呢？如果自己没有记错，他的君莫笑老早就借由国际快递过来苏黎世了！叶修怎么可能只为战术上多种变化而兵行险招？答案呼之欲出，根本目的是为促使黄少天恢复记忆。  
扪心自问，叶修此举可谓用心良苦，尤其对战第二位选手时煞费苦心的模仿他的打法，黄少天不可能不感动……

观看完毕八强赛后，剑圣大大紧绷的神经稍事放松，然而片刻之后还没等走出场馆呢，他猛的想起了另一件令人更为恼火的事情！  
叶修这混球在他失忆期间骗他说两人是恋爱关系，骗了他的心，骗了他的身……  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊混蛋！  
一时之间两具赤果果的肉体在宾馆房间欢爱的限制级画面充斥着黄少天的脑海，逼得他忍不住撒腿就跑，明明今早叶修离开前两人还约好赛后黄少天也去参加国家队的复盘来着……  
于是街道两边的行人，看见一位黄头发戴着墨镜和口罩的青年大叫着一路狂奔，料想他或许是刚输了比赛的韩国队的情绪过激粉丝？  
眼看就要跑回宾馆，黄少天忽然停下脚步。  
有哪没对？  
卧槽，为什么是他在逃跑啊！要逃跑也该是叶修这个大混蛋心虚，自己干嘛先就慌了？  
“冷静，黄少天，你一定要冷静！不就是被叶修给操了么，多大个事儿啊？没有过不去的砍儿……”左脑对他说。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊被操了被叶修给操了被叶修用各种姿势给操了！关键他还骗人在先简直不可原谅！”右脑对他说。  
黄少天拿不定主意，到底是该装作什么都没发生的样子糊弄过去还是该气急败坏的责问大骗子叶修？  
过往的缠缠绵绵，他就算想糊弄过去那些印记却也始终无法从脑海中抹去，毕竟都是已经发生的既成事实！  
但是去找叶修算账也相当的一言难尽……自己想达到一个什么样的目的呢？  
难不成去把叶修给上了？哎呦，他为什么要勉强自己去上一个Alpha呢，怪怪的。  
比如将叶修猛揍一顿？这选择显然也不靠谱，还是那句话，国家利益高于一切。叶修现在身兼重任，他可不能在重要关头揍飞国家队领队！  
要么将叶修臭骂一通？叶修这家伙向来油盐不进，自己如果狂骂他，非但不会对他造成严重的影响，自己还嗓子疼……更郁闷的是，还不知道该在哪骂他，如果在公共场所，比如国家队训练室里骂他，这样一来其他人不就知道他俩这剪不断理还乱的关系了吗，好丢人！如果在只有他俩的地方骂他，又感觉自己好像在换种方式撒娇？  
天啊，竟然连骂也骂不得了！  
若是换在从前，被欺骗的黄少天一定已经对叶修又打又骂了，可如今他俩之间有了一层亲密关系，黄少天回忆失忆以来的种种，在怨叶修骗他的同时却也并非一丝甜蜜的感觉都没有，毕竟他相信叶修对他的表白出自真心，更重要的是他明白自己这么多年原本就心系叶修……  
所以还能怎么办呢，当然是选择原谅他啊！

黄少天平复心情，默念他之前收藏的某个表情包上的话语，佛了：“人生就像一场戏，因为有缘才相聚。相扶到老不容易，是否更该去珍惜？为了小事发脾气，事后想想又何必。别人生气我不气，气出病来无人替！”  
哼哼，但失身绝对不是小事，决不能就这么便宜他了……  
黄少天琢磨着，掉头往国家队训练室走去。没错，他才没必要躲着叶修！  
“本剑圣将会以普通同事的身份严肃认真的与你讨论工作，让你看得到吃不到，急死你急死你急死你！装作痛恨你骗我，要与你一刀两断的模样，让你深刻反省，虐死你虐死你虐死你！”沉住气后，一贯坚决果断的黄少天很快计划完毕。  
事实证明，他不愧为判断力惊人的王牌选手，最终决定对叶修采用的招数恰恰戳中了对方的死穴……  
不过这位大神偶尔也有些小迷糊，比如他想着前往国家队训练室，走了几步之后才发现根本不知道训练室在哪！  
毕竟失忆后，也不用像其他昔日老熟人一样几乎天天去那边报道。  
手机也忘记随身携带的黄少天在酒店花园瞎转悠，无意中撞到一位金发碧眼的老外，正准备道歉，却被这人强行抱住！  
卧槽，怎么一恢复记忆就遇到登徒子？  
“You are so sweet!”高大的老外紧紧抱住他不放，甚至将鼻尖凑到他的后颈处企图嗅他的信息素味。  
对方的鼻子刚一接触他的皮肤，黄少天当下泛起一阵恶心。刚刚才“佛了”，决定心平气和的惩治叶修的他，这回可憋不住瞬间爆发了！  
“靠靠靠靠靠靠甜你妹啊去死吧混蛋色狼！”黄少天边大骂，边快、准、狠的连续几拳头往对方腹部招呼。  
完全没想到这位长得挺可爱，信息素味甜甜的亚裔Omega出手这么重，老外被揍得措手不及，哪还敢吃他豆腐，抱着肚子痛得蹲地上。  
然而怒火已被彻底点燃的黄少天还不放过人家，果断继续揍！

复盘完毕的国家队众人陆陆续续返回宾馆，叶修和王杰希边走边讨论一周后的四强赛，经过风景优美的后花园时恰巧撞见黄少天在殴打一Alpha。  
王杰希惊诧，作为一名Omega，黄少天这武力值未免太过夸张，他是专门练过吗？心想还好黄少天不是他老婆咯，要不万一哪天两人吵架，保不住会被他给活活打死！  
王杰希难得同情的望着叶修，正在此时，他似乎瞅见黄少天朝他们瞪了一眼，准确的说，他好像是在瞪叶修……  
“我让你以后再骗人！”黄少天见了叶修他们，也没打招呼，边揍得那老外满地找牙，边恶狠狠的威胁道。失忆期间淡忘的一身功夫悉数拾起。  
老外哪听得懂中文，叽里咕噜冒出一连串英文，大意是在求饶，但黄少天充耳不闻，继续放狠话：“还说没骗我！还说没骗我！看我不打死你！”  
显然聪明如叶修立即察觉到黄少天一边打别人，口中的话却是说给他听的。  
叶修瞬间想到唯一的可能性，黄少天已经恢复记忆！并且特别恨自己骗了他……  
“别打了。”担心这人被黄少天打残，王杰希赶紧上前阻止，终于救下这位偷香不成反被一顿暴揍的路人甲。  
叶修也不管身边还有其他人看着，激动的上前抱住黄少天：“你恢复记忆了？”  
同样是突如其来的拥抱，黄少天却对叶修抱他没有一丁点恶心、不适的感觉，尤其对比先前才被别人抱过。  
但表面上该装的还是得装一下的，于是他没好气的推开叶修，义正言辞的说道：“普通同事抱什么抱，我俩不是这种关系。”  
“对不起！”叶修直视着他，诚恳的道歉。  
两人身后的王杰希不解：“你俩这是闹哪出？”

叶修曾经设想过黄少天恢复记忆后，对被骗一事必定不会善罢甘休，或许会揍他，会骂他……这些他都能承受，但叶修万万没想到，黄少天竟然说他俩只是“普通同事”，这是要从此和他划清界限的意思？

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了13

既然遇见叶修，倒省却黄少天到处找国家队训练室，坦坦荡荡的与叶修一起回房间。  
如果八强赛圆满结束是在他恢复记忆前，两人总免不了甜甜蜜蜜的亲热一番，但现下一切都不一样了，黄少天刚进屋就开始收拾东西，准备换房间。  
按他如今挂嘴边的话来说，和叶修只是“普通同事”，国家队其他选手都住单间，没道理他俩继续住一起。  
“非要搬走不可么？少天儿……”心碎成渣渣的叶修连喊黄少天名字的声音都带着几分颤抖，尽力挽留他道，“都是我的错，你别走少天！”  
黄少天佯装冷漠：“我只不过换个房间，别说得我好像要离开苏黎世一样，请叶领队放心，在拿到冠军奖杯前我是不会走的。”  
同时却不禁被叶修深情的呼唤弄得内心有点荡漾：“哎呀，他叫我的名字叫得人好心疼啊！”  
叶修不知道黄少天脑袋瓜里装的小九九，眼看他心意已决，不得不用座机拨通国家队生活助理的电话，请她安排黄少天的新房间。即使在心碎时刻，叶修对黄少天的关怀仍旧无微不至，还特意叮嘱助理给他换到风景更佳的朝南一侧。  
“你不用专门安排也没事，反正我卡上钱多！”黄少天激叶修。的确以他在豪门战队蓝雨一场比赛几十万的收入，就算国家队不报销住宿费，他自己也完全负担得起。  
叶修没说什么，默默的帮黄少天打包东西。当收拾到他失忆期间使用的那张第十区账号卡时，才重新开口道：“这个能留给我做纪念不？”  
黄少天大方的回答：“拿去吧，反正我已经不需要了。”  
其实他挺舍不得，叶荣耀耀耀承载了他俩很多美好的回忆，但为了虐叶修他硬说不需要。而后又眼巴巴的看着叶修像珍藏某件价值连城的贵重物品似的，小心翼翼的将那张普普通通甚至没有加入神之领域的剑客账号卡揣进兜里……  
“这么珍惜它，算你还有点良心！”黄少天想着，掏出手机，在记事本上给叶修画上正一分，或许等集满十分的时候就真的原谅他吧！  
待助理协调酒店安排好新房间，叶修继续帮黄少天将衣物搬过去，挺像两口子吵架后理亏的一方拼命挣表现。  
对此，黄少天明明消气了些，嘴上却是不饶人：“不用这么客气，大家只是普通同事。”  
叶修现在一听见这四个字就头疼，黄少天却专戳他的痛处！  
他多想不管三七二十一干脆冲上去强吻黄少天，但显然这么做的后果多半是被他痛扁一顿，黄少天再不是失忆时那只乖巧的小猫咪了，叶修又不是没看见之前在花园里被他爆打的强壮外国人。那人将近一米九都落得如此下场，还别说不到一米八的他了，被黄少天的拳头秒成渣妥妥的！  
叶修能想明白黄少天为什么去苦练拳脚功夫，否则以他的吸引力，成年后这么多次发情期就算有抑制剂协助，总也很难躲过骚动的Alpha们，毕竟他常说自己粉丝多，保不准以前就被狂热粉丝袭击过，所以练武防身……  
于是如今摆在叶修面前的难关正如黄少天之前设想的那样——看得到吃不到，急得半死！  
尤其当他曾经充分享用过那具美妙的身体之后，此刻感受难免更加煎熬……  
好想赶快抱紧黄少天吻他的唇，还想抚摸他光滑的肌肤，捏他的乳头和屁股，他那么敏感，曾被自己揉几下乳头内裤就湿了的……好想操他的小穴啊，已经一周没有操过了！他那里好紧……  
黄少天见叶修正在视奸他，大概知道此时叶修的脑中都在幻想什么。他随手拿起桌上的一瓶纯净水，利落的拧开瓶盖，仰头喝水。  
他就只是喝水而已，叶修都快疯了！  
仅仅看见他张开嘴，塞入瓶口的动作，隐隐约约的露出一截粉色小舌头，叶修都控制不住自己的下半身，立马硬了……  
黄少天根本就是故意的，而后他又故意手滑，令自己的唇边水渍多了些，看上去像是刚刚才舔过叶修的男根，还吞下了精华似的。  
叶修顿时脑袋都快爆炸了！被黄少天勾得再也顾不得对方的武力值有多高，受不了的冲过去将他压在墙角！  
“干什么啊，叶领队？”黄少天明知故问，两人紧贴的身体令他感受到叶修国家队队服裤裆部鼓鼓的。  
“别总叫我叶领队，叫叶修！你知道我想干什么的，少天……”  
“悠着点，领队大人！”黄少天用膝盖顶了顶叶修挺起的下半身。  
叶修这下铁定明白黄少天故意撩他，不过他完全没有立场发火，决定认栽：“算了，算我输了！你这样跟我PK的话，我只有场场都输了，我的剑圣大大。”  
“什么‘你的’，我俩只是普通同事！”黄少天还嘴硬。  
“我求你忘了这四个字成不？我不想和你做普通同事，我只想做你男朋友！”叶修见并没有被揍，抓紧时间表白：“之前骗你是我不对，我已经深刻的反省了。你得再给我一次机会，少天，我不信你心里就完全没有我！这么多年，我俩一起走过不容易，我以后会好好珍惜你的……”  
黄少天似乎被叶修给说服了，望着他的眼神都已柔软，暗自在心里大叫：“不好，这就要原谅他了吗？还没集满十分呢，我不能这么快就佛了！”  
可叶修吹拂在他脸庞熟悉的气息他好喜欢，闻着他的信息素味也很安心，听他表白心砰砰直跳。  
“好吧，我承认我心里确实也有你……只有一厘米，不，一毫米，就这么一丢丢不能再多了！”黄少天红着脸说，一身武艺面对心上人根本使不出来，他哪里舍得揍叶修呢？  
“你这算是答应我了？”叶修再次确认，凑上嘴来想亲他。  
“滚，我还没原谅你呢，大骗子！”黄少天偏头躲开。  
“我这个大骗子除了骗你说我俩是一对儿以外，其他所有的话都是真心的。我喜欢你！”叶修见他拒绝亲吻，只得尝试握他的手。  
这次黄少天没有回避，任他握紧双手，而后迎上他的目光说道：“你得保证以后不再骗我，你发誓，以荣耀教科书的名义发誓！”  
叶修没有迟疑赶紧保证道：“我以荣耀教科书的名义发誓以后绝对不会再骗你！”  
黄少天满意的抱住叶修，而后就被深深的吻了……  
所以换房间的意义何在？最后他俩也不过是从在305亲热变成了在416亲热而已！  
算了，可能爱情就是这样吧，谁爱的比较多谁吃亏。他再继续折磨叶修也没有意义，到头来心疼的还是自己。  
黄少天觉得他是爱得更多的那个人，可就在这时叶修明明已经将手伸进他的裤子中揉着他的臀部了，却说：“你真的不愿意的话，我可以忍住不做的……我好喜欢你！”  
叶修见他不说话，真的没有继续抚摸的动作，再度亲了亲他的脸颊后，自行去厕所解决挺立的欲望。  
黄少天坐到床上，依稀听见叶修的低喘声，混杂着唤他名字的声音，不禁觉得自己真是个傻瓜！为什么要纠结谁爱谁比较多呢，叶修也是如此深爱着他的啊！  
不过现在如果让他立即跟叶修滚床单，黄少天仍然有些小纠结，等分床几天后再看看叶修的表现吧……

叶修从卫生间出来，两人静静的依靠着彼此，虽然没有肌肤相亲，却有种难得的温馨感，尤其在黄少天经历过突如其来的失忆又恢复记忆之后，此时此刻他俩才真真正正的走到一起。  
“叶修，我也特别特别喜欢你。”黄少天终于再没有芥蒂的袒露心声。  
叶修想起了多年前他俩初遇时的情景，黄少天的眼睛一如当初那般清澈明亮……

“叶秋，你是叶秋对吧？你好！”第四赛季伊始，常规赛H市某体育馆，嘉世主场对战蓝雨。一位很活泼的少年第一次见面就直呼圈中前辈的大名，看蓝白配色的队服，少年隶属于蓝雨战队。  
“黄少天？”叶修握住了少年朝他伸出的手，对其没有尊称他为前辈并没有气愤。早在对方正式出道前，叶修就曾听说过他的名字，通过荣耀网游，以及同为第一赛季加入职业圈的朋友魏琛。  
之前对于魏琛的退役，叶修看出他心有不甘，可没想到他会忽然人间蒸发！叶修也和其他老朋友一起试图寻找过魏琛，却未发现蛛丝马迹。但他一直记得魏琛曾经提到的一个名字，黄少天，是其从网游中发掘的好苗子，并且魏琛断言黄少天会是蓝雨战队未来的核心……  
初次见面，叶修挺欣赏黄少天身上这股朝气。  
“咦，你知道我啊！”黄少天很意外，随即不客气的冲叶修宣告道，“将来我一定会打败你的！”  
“有志气是好事，但也得看你有不有这个实力了。”叶修微笑。  
“那么赛场见！”黄少天很爽快的说，露出自信满满的笑容。  
彼时的黄少天是以荣耀三冠王叶修为目标的蓝雨新人选手，叶修对他的第一印象除了阳光、开朗以外，再加了那么一点可爱，或许因为他的小虎牙？

有人说过如果你觉得一个人帅或美，你还有救，可一旦觉得一个人可爱，那么你就没救了！  
缘分真是特别奇妙的东西，你永远无法提前得知，你在哪一天遇见的哪个人会成为这一生都无法忘却的存在……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了14

自从叶修向黄少天的父母许诺会好好照顾他开始，出院后的每一天他俩都共同渡过，如今叶修也算兑现了他的承诺，通过精心准备的八强赛促使黄少天恢复了记忆。  
“天天，你真的都想起来了？”老两口眼眶中闪着泪花。他们一直没有回国，可不就盼着这一刻么！虽然之前黄少天除了忘记过去以外健康状况并无异样，但为人父母总归忍不住担忧，幸好有叶修在……  
“嗯，真的真的！这段时间让你们担心了！”黄少天激动的抱住父母。而后一五一十的讲述了自己今天下午在世邀赛场馆恢复记忆的过程。  
担惊受怕了半个月，终于得以放下心中一块大石，他爸妈说什么也要请叶修这个大功臣吃饭，叶修却之不恭。尽管今晚早已不是两人第一次与黄父黄母一起出现在酒店的豪华餐厅，但这一顿意义非凡……  
“来，叶修，多吃点！这烤鸡不错！”席间热情的老两口时不时帮叶修夹菜，对这位准儿婿可说相当满意！除却此番他与儿子患难与共，以往这么多年他们也算看着两人在荣耀圈一路打拼，一时之间五味聚杂。  
一贯人缘很好的儿子以前也曾带过其他朋友来家里玩，包括蓝雨一众队友，微草的王杰希、霸图的张佳乐等等，但是作为他的父母，怎么会看不出来黄少天从很久以前开始就偷偷喜欢着叶修呢！也曾试图撮合过他俩，可惜这两孩子都是沉迷荣耀，恋爱方面缺根筋的主。若不是这场意外事故，他俩还不知道得继续折腾多少年，如今也算因祸得福。  
感慨的人当然不仅黄少天的父母，包括叶修与黄少天本人此时在异国他乡与亲人一起尽情享用着美味佳肴，心里满满的都是幸福与感动，无比庆幸他俩终于成为了货真价实的一对儿！不需要太多语言，两人交汇的目光足以向对方表达一切心意……

来餐厅比较晚的王杰希经过包间，无意中看见了这和乐融融的一幕，不禁扶额——黄少天不是下午才号称和叶修只是普通同事么！好家伙，这才过几个小时啊，又和好了？真不愧是俩夫夫，床头吵架床尾和吗？  
飞快走过的单身狗王杰希被闪瞎，依稀听到黄少天的父母说起“婚事”一词……叶修这趟世邀赛简直赚大发了，真可谓爱情事业双丰收，连老丈人和丈母娘都搞定了，看来这是回国后就要结婚的节奏！  
酒店早、中、晚都为各国国家队队员安排了品种丰富的自助餐，平时吃得挺合胃口的王杰希难得兴致缺缺的坐在靠窗的位子沉思……  
片刻后他从运动服的口袋中摸出一张纸条，是叶修归还碟片时顺手塞给他的，纸条上留有张佳乐的手机号。就冲这事，王杰希破天荒的猛夸叶修无比仗义，自从当上国家队领队后整个人思想觉悟都不同了！  
苦于找什么借口约对方见面的王杰希忽然灵机一动，拨通了这个其实他早就已经倒背如流的手机号码。  
“张佳乐么？我王杰希，快来餐厅看八卦，叶修和黄少天好像订婚了！”  
张佳乐也没盘问王杰希怎么有他的手机号，兴高采烈的就从酒店房间飞奔而来，期间还忍不住在国家队群里公布了这则好消息。  
“恭喜叶修和黄少天订婚！”  
“恭喜恭喜！啥时候能喝喜酒啊？”  
“恭喜两位！早生贵子！”  
一时之间，QQ群里欢腾一片，鞭炮、鲜花、礼物，喜庆的大红字刷得飞快，甚至开始讨论他俩下一代的起名问题。  
“依我看生男孩就叫叶不羞，生女孩就叫叶羞羞！”大概如此逗比的名字也就方锐能想出来。  
“哈哈哈可以有！”张佳乐附和。  
“你们说他俩的小孩将来会是首席心脏呢，还是首席话唠呢？”楚云秀问。  
“首席心脏的话唠:-D”苏沐橙笑。  
“不得了不得了！”肖时钦感叹。  
“这孩子将来必定是荣耀奇才，我们蓝雨预订了！”喻文州先声夺人。  
“有前途，来霸图！”张新杰还不忘押韵。  
“轮回欢迎他……”周泽楷冒泡。  
“队长，万一是女孩呢？轮回欢迎她！”孙翔补充。  
“呼啸举手！”唐昊也来掺一脚。  
“虚空举手！”李轩跟上。  
“我们大兴欣不服！”苏沐橙和方锐形成统一战线。  
最后竟然是一直在餐厅等待张佳乐的王杰希终结了这个话题：“叶修和黄少天的娃，肩负起微草的未来吧！”  
群里众人一阵爆笑，纷纷表示“王队你赢了！”  
连张佳乐都笑岔了气，国家队集训以来他越来越觉得王杰希这人还挺有趣，世邀赛期间卸下队长重任的他，完全不像以往联赛中那般给人一种距离感。  
至于王杰希能否把握机会追到张佳乐呢，这就得看他的造化了……

仍在享受天伦之乐的黄少天和叶修暂时还不知道继半个月前“被恋爱”后，他俩又“被订婚”！可见世邀赛的重大意义不仅限于夺取荣誉，也令他们这些以往在国内联赛上拼得你死我活的荣耀大神们有机会携手并进，在比赛之余着实增进了彼此的友谊。  
待两人挥别黄少天的父母返回各自房间后，才看见国家队群里刷爆的消息。  
“靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠谁要给他生孩子啊！”黄少天别扭的敲字。  
“他们这群人在这瞎闹呢，乖，别生气。”叶修无奈的安抚。晚饭后黄少天仍然执意和他分房，明明刚刚才分别，叶修却已经开始想念之前每一个拥他入眠的夜晚……  
“哎哟喂，我闻到了一股恋爱的酸臭味！”方锐吐槽。  
“叶黄秀恩爱无误！鉴定完毕。”楚云秀追加。  
紧接着群里一众大神展开表情包大乱斗，战况激烈，最终以张新杰的一副摄影作品“叶子黄了”胜出。在挺进四强的这个夜晚，国家队队员们无疑心情都非常放松，连日辛苦后终于可以睡上一个安稳觉了……

然而叶修和黄少天却睡不着，各自在房间里翻来覆去。  
所以说习惯是可怕的，一旦习惯了两人一起睡，现在独占大床反而辗转难眠……  
凌晨越发清醒的黄少天终于忍不住从床上爬起，整理了一下睡衣，偷偷摸摸的离开自己的房间。之前那间的房卡他忘记还给叶修，此刻正好派上用场。  
轻手轻脚的刷开305的房门，黄少天摸到那张熟悉的大床，利索的钻进被窝……  
终于又贴紧叶修，黄少天跟只毛茸茸的兔子一样满足的嗅着他的气味。  
叶修其实也没睡着呢，从他进来那刻起就止不住笑意，幸好黄少天没有开灯，否则他见自己笑得这么明显，肯定会不好意思挤上床吧？  
假装已经熟睡的叶修，翻身抱紧他的宝贝儿。话说装睡这应该不算骗他吧？  
彼此气息交融，叶修也深深的感受到了黄少天对他的爱与信赖。  
恢复了记忆，却依然只对他一个人撒娇的少天儿，叶修真恨不得给他全世界的宠爱！  
苏黎世夜晚有几分凉意，但拥抱在一起的两人，从身体一直暖到了心里……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了15

进入半决赛准备周期，国家队四位战术大师的意见首次出现了分歧，争议的焦点在于安排黄少天出战团队赛还是擂台赛。  
如果半决赛中国队顺利击败俄罗斯队，下一场不出意外将对阵夺冠热门美国队，早在出国前于B市进行集训时国家队众人就曾观摩过美国国内荣耀联赛总决赛，他们的本届MVP恰巧是一位神乎其技的剑客选手。  
但不论世邀赛第一周美国队所在A组的小组循环赛，亦或刚结束的八强赛，这位MVP似乎都没有完全展现出他的实力，换句话说，美国队还留了一手。  
都已经比到了这份上，半决赛不仅需要针对俄罗斯队采取相应的战术手段，也需同时考虑为决赛做好铺垫。若笃定美国队决赛的团队赛六人会以剑客为中心，中国队届时必将派出黄少天作为团队赛的重要成员之一对其形成牵制，因为国家队十三名正式选手之中属他对剑客这一职业最为精通，且在赛场上思维活泛。

“我的看法是既然美国队目前仍未祭出他们的最强剑客，我们也不必要在半决赛显山露水，这次先让黄少出战擂台赛，待到总决赛再打他个措手不及！”肖时钦建议。  
“肖队说得不无道理，但我个人更倾向于半决赛直接让少天上团队赛。这半个月进入世邀赛的节奏以来我们其他人已经反复磨合过，唯独少天之前因为失忆缺席了。”喻文州阐述着他的观点。  
“同意，现在的他除了在训练室加紧练习以外，还需要真正比赛场上的锻炼机会，我们剩下的时间不多了！”张新杰强调。  
叶修寻思着以上两种意见各有优劣，因此当另外三位齐齐望向他的时候，他并没有当场拍板，而是说道：“美国队毫无疑问是我们最强大的对手，但俄罗斯队也不容小觑！至于下场比赛安排少天上哪个位置，我觉得我们可以换种思路……那就是不安排了。”  
“什么意思？”三人齐齐发问。  
“意思就是让他自己选择！”叶修总结道。  
机会总是与风险并存，三人仔细思考了一番，确实无论选择哪种方案都有风险，故而一致决定按叶修提议遵从黄少天的个人意愿。

最终，半决赛的模拟训练分组，团队赛这边六人为肖时钦、张新杰、孙翔、唐昊、楚云秀和李轩，是一支集战术、强攻与策应于一体的均衡性队伍——其中并没有黄少天。  
其实叶修早猜到如果让黄少天自己选，以他的个性，多半会选择半决赛不出战团队赛。说来也挺不可思议，在日常生活中开朗直率的黄少天，在赛场上反而是那种喜欢将惊喜留到最后的人，否则他也不会成为联盟最著名的机会主义者。  
看来这段时间的失忆经历并没有改变他的风格，黄少天仍旧是他熟悉的那位独树一帜的剑客。从他第四赛出道至今，正赶上国内荣耀大发展时期，不论是在职业圈各战队训练营或是荣耀网游中，想要模仿黄少天的打法的剑客玩家比比皆是，却都无法达到他这个高度，根本原因在于无法复制黄少天在机会捕捉方面天生的敏锐感……

六天训练期一晃而过，幸而在失忆期间黄少天因为沉迷荣耀网游手速与基本操作未有生疏，此番重回国家队斗志满满，在知晓半决赛王杰希和周泽楷也将上场擂台赛后还豪言壮语的对两人放话PK人头分。  
也不是说参加擂台赛的另外两名选手就不强了，黄少天对他俩对抗意识特别强主要由于国内联赛的历史原因。王杰希自不必说，蓝雨和微草从第六赛季起就是宿敌，周泽楷呢当然是因为曾令黄少天饮恨的第八赛季总决赛……  
对于黄少天的这股拼劲，作为男朋友的叶修喜闻乐见。对于全队所有人员誓要横扫半决赛的霸气，作为领队的叶修万分欣慰。黄少天归队后他终于卸下选手的身份，百分百投入于领队工作中，也令叶修体会到不同以往的充实与成就感。  
他曾拿过四届冠军，今次首任国家队领队，叶修期待着与这帮他无比熟悉、绝对信赖的职业选手一起创下新的辉煌！  
要达成这一目标，首先半决赛得拿下。

周六下午两点，与上场比赛同一时间，半决赛打响！  
中国队本场采取的总体方针与八强赛基本一致，首先擂台赛强势拼杀，尽可能多的获取人头分，再在团队赛稳定发挥，顺势拿下。  
事实上，整场的节奏确实按照中国队的预期进行着，虽然过程比上场对韩国队艰辛许多，但整体局势始终未发生逆转，最后中国队不负众望成为了继上午美国队之后，第二支进入决赛的队伍。  
黄少天之前吼着要和王杰希、周泽楷PK谁赢的人头分多，其实也就随便吼吼提提士气，毕竟如今大家都是队友，出站顺序对人头分统计也会有很大影响，更关键在于谁多干掉一人并不重要，重要的是擂台赛的最终结果中国队一共获取了几分。  
真正令黄少天看重的除了团队的胜利以外，还有他在比赛中能否找到了昔日的感觉……  
半决赛没有辜负他日积月累的努力，失忆半个月与他过去在荣耀圈拼搏多年相比根本不值一提，黄少天发觉只要心无旁骛的投入到比赛之中，感觉自然就回来了！  
他真的好喜欢玩荣耀，这辈子都无法割舍……  
八强赛作为观众的黄少天曾吐槽叶修COS他应该以银光落刃结尾，或许是巧合，或许是有意为之，今日他出阵解决掉第二位对手时使出的杀招正是银光落刃！  
所谓剑客的银光落刃，即在跳跃状态中对下方的敌人发出强力刺击。这一等级不高的技能为何会成为黄少天的代表技术之一，熟悉国内荣耀圈的人都知道是因为他能在角色刚一离地时便完成操作，被称为银光落刃地板流。  
但这并不代表黄少天就不会典型的银光落刃，在此战关键时刻，他首先使出了一记完美的地板流银光落刃，形成一定的杀伤，再利用地形暂时躲避身影，待对方角色移动到合适位置后猛的跳起紧接典型银光落刃！  
夜雨声烦的冰雨刺穿对方头颅，血花四溅，两名对战角色四周甚至形成了强力的冲击波！  
现场观众们都被华丽的画面所震撼，坐落于苏黎世最繁华的班霍夫大街的体育场馆中迸发出热烈的掌声。中国队的这名剑客很强！  
国内直播的解说李艺博和潘林也进入神吹黄少天的节奏。  
“黄少天为中国队创造了相当不错的擂台赛开局，夜雨声烦的银光落刃真是一绝！”李艺博精辟的点评道。  
“观众朋友们，今天你们看到的是原汁原味的夜雨声烦，黄少天回来了！剑圣回来了！让我们为他的精彩表现鼓掌！”潘林激动得拔高了声线。  
叶修在现场全程观看了黄少天的表现，不禁热血沸腾。这就是他看上的人，是他这么多年来放在心上的人，必须强！  
自己能拥有他，真的三生有幸……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了16

随着中国队进入总决赛，荣耀在国内的人气空前暴涨，不仅联盟总部运营迅速推出一系列以国家队为卖点的周边产品，各大拥有王牌选手入选国家队的联盟战队也纷纷大肆捞金。  
电竞行业这几年发展势头迅猛，完整的产业链包括上游的游戏开发商，中游的战队俱乐部，下游的直播平台、电竞媒体等均已清晰成型，其中尤以荣耀这款世界性的热门游戏最受行业分析家们看好。  
本次世邀赛拥有各种类型选手的中国队表现精彩纷呈，一路过五关斩六将高姿态杀进最终决赛，极大地的提高了电竞行业的影响力。如今街头巷尾都在议论荣耀，甚至平时不玩游戏的普通群众也因此产生了好奇心，可见人们已将电竞行业看作一项体育赛事。包括传统的广电媒体亦果断出击，多家电视台加入决赛直播阵营……  
荣耀就像它的名字一样，经过中国队全体成员的共同努力在世界舞台上创造一番实绩后获得了良好的社会名声。广大荣耀迷们更是翘首以盼总决赛的来临，套用一句俗套的话“见证奇迹的时刻到了！”

作为国内最权威的电竞纸媒，电竞之家本期以几乎占据整版的超大篇幅报道了荣耀世邀赛，不仅囊括正儿八经的半决赛点评和总决赛阵容预测，也不乏以娱乐为主的国家队苏黎世日常生活爆料等，杂志一经发售便受到粉丝的狂热追捧，当天刷新了国内杂志销售记录。  
本期最为劲爆的一则八卦消息为：“国家队领队叶修与国家队队员黄少天坐实恋人身份！”  
“早前国家队一行抵达苏黎世当天，剑圣黄少天曾不幸遭遇意外事故导致暂时性失忆。在其出院后至今，竟然一直与国家队领队叶修同住一间房！众所周知，叶修与黄少天一A一O，可见他俩的恋人关系已浮出水面……  
让我们回忆一下八强赛上叶修的表现，现在看来除了他超强的职业素养以外，是否也掺杂了爱情的力量呢？  
我们甚至可以大胆假设，执意用夜雨声烦这张黄少天的账号卡出战的叶修，就是为了唤醒恋人的记忆布下的局？  
多么浪漫啊朋友们，国家队领队为爱一战！  
在黄少天恢复记忆后作为擂台赛先锋出战半决赛，上演了一场完美的复出战，本刊记者常先在苏黎世体育场馆现场抓拍到观众散去后，黄少天与叶修紧紧相拥的甜蜜画面……  
最后据某五官特别端正的国家队成员爆料，叶黄两人或将于世邀赛后完婚，让我们祝福这对荣耀大神与大神的顶配组合吧！  
电竞之家小编：波波”

熟悉电竞之家的游戏迷们都知道这不是一家需要依靠胡编乱造的八卦消息来博销量的媒体，既然电竞之家都已言之灼灼，那么这一消息的真实性极大。  
叶修和黄少天是一对儿？  
与中国队强势挺进半决赛国内舆论普天同庆不同，有人开心祝福，也有人丧气怨恨。各大荣耀论坛已炸开了锅，一时之间粉黑大战在所难免，如若不是总决赛开赛在即，这场战争甚至将波及荣耀网游……  
就在网上掐得不可开交时，两位当事人竟然同时更新了微博。  
“中国队必将夺冠！我和某人的确是恋人。”  
“中国队必将夺冠！我和某人的确是恋人！！”  
除了结尾的标点符号以外，微博内容完全一致，表达对冠军的渴望并公开与对方的恋情，用事实堵住企图造谣的黑黑们的口。  
各位看热闹不嫌事大的国家队大神们在第一时间转发了以上两条微博。  
“中国队必将夺冠！祝福祝福，本单身狗受到一万点伤害好吗？”张佳乐调侃道。  
“中国队必将夺冠！必须排右边……”王杰希转发了张佳乐的微博。  
“中国队必将夺冠！果然谈恋爱都爱说‘某人’。”苏沐橙发现了亮点。  
“中国队必将夺冠！祝某人和某人早生贵子！”楚云秀欢快的转发苏沐橙的发言。  
“中国队必将夺冠！叶不羞和叶羞羞我还记得呢哈哈哈。”方锐出现。  
“中国队必将夺冠！祝福！”周泽楷言简意赅。  
“中国队必将夺冠！快请喝喜酒！”孙翔跟上。  
“中国队必将夺冠！祝福两位，大家只能喝可乐。”李轩纠正了孙翔。  
“可乐也得喝啊！”唐昊继续转发。  
“中国队必将夺冠！右边破坏队形这是要逼死张副队了！”肖时钦开着玩笑。  
“中国队必将夺冠！祝福领队和少天！右边的右边要不考虑一下删了微博重发？”被点名的张新杰果然不能忍。  
“中国队必将夺冠！祝福领队和少天！也谢谢支持中国队的荣耀迷们，敬请关注总决赛！”国家队队长喻文州总结。  
除了国家队众人，各大战队与两人相熟的其他职业选手以及围观的粉丝与吃瓜群众们也进行了大规模的点赞和转发，使得“叶修与黄少天公开恋情”这一话题迅速刷上热门。  
甚至连荣耀联盟主席冯宪军都忍不住转发并打了一波广告：“中国队必将夺冠！祝福叶修和黄少天，真不容易啊，你俩也算我看着长大的……请各位粉丝记得本周六北京时间晚上九点准时收看由各大电视台与网络同步直播的第一届荣耀世邀赛决赛！”

在两人商量公开关系之前，叶修先将此事通过国际长途告知家人，获得了父母的认可。  
原本对荣耀圈一无所知的叶父叶母，近期通过观看比赛，透过铺天盖地的媒体宣传恶补荣耀基础知识，渐渐理解了儿子选择这条道路并非不务正业，尤其在中国队闯入荣耀世界杯决赛后，作为国家队领队的家人，叶父叶母与有荣焉。  
与叶修并肩作战的黄少天，在两人眼里形象阳光，与儿子一样是一名出色的荣耀职业选手。叶修与父母约好世邀赛结束后会带黄少天一起回家见见面，老两口在电话里听得出声音透着喜悦与期待，他们相信叶修的眼光不会错！  
今年真可谓叶家最重要的一年，阔别父母多年的叶修从国内联赛退役回家，心里有愧的他原本准备听从父亲安排接手家族企业，减轻双胞胎弟弟叶秋的负担，万万没想到却被叶父一声令下，再次回到了荣耀圈。  
如果本次中国队取得冠军，老头儿会同意他到体育总局就职吧？叶修想着，若能继续从事与荣耀相关的事业那就太好了……

怀揣着期待，世邀赛总决赛日终于来临。  
经过之前十六支队伍的角逐，脱颖而出的中国队与美国队毫无疑问都是各方公认的荣耀强队，决赛从擂台赛开始就陷入了苦战……  
双方实力不相上下，最终中国队遗憾的以一个人头分之差暂时落后，因此胜利的赌注全部压在了团队赛上！  
“目前形势对中国队不利，让我们看看接下来的团队赛将派出怎样的阵容？”国内荣耀迷们的老朋友，两位解说李艺博和潘林都为中国队捏了一把汗。  
团队赛出场阵容为喻文州、黄少天、周泽楷、孙翔、张佳乐和张新杰。  
当主持人进行双方选手介绍，轮到中国队时这六人操纵的角色齐刷刷的亮相于大屏幕，不论现场观众或在电视机、电脑前收看直播的观众均在第一时间发现这恰巧是蓝雨、轮回、霸图各两名选手的阵容！  
是巧合吗？当然不是！  
这正是叶修与另外三位战术大师反复讨论出的阵容编排。  
首先决定的人选为限制美国队MVP剑客选手的黄少天与不可或缺的治疗张新杰。虽说国家队众人之间都不存在不熟悉对方操作的可能性，但是在决赛这样关键性的场次，联盟四大心脏推敲出的这一阵容正是由最为熟悉彼此打法的同队选手组成，因此喻文州、黄少天、张佳乐、张新杰敲定。这四人之中，喻文州担任整场指挥，张新杰负责防守，张佳乐策应掩护，黄少天作为奇兵，那么剩下两个席位势必得选择强攻手，轮回的周泽楷和孙翔当仁不让！恰巧在国内荣耀联赛总决赛上，第八赛季的蓝雨与轮回，第九赛季的轮回与霸图均有过激烈的交锋……  
在赛前大家一起研究美国队的比赛录像时，已清晰的认识到这不是一支想要依靠个别选手状态神勇就能击败的队伍，中国队只有最大限度的团结起来，依靠团队的整体实力寻找机会打开局面，于是这样一支队伍应运而生。

随着双方选手进入比赛席，现场的加油呐喊声渐弱，来自世界各国的荣耀迷们紧张的注视着全息投影巨屏……  
既然敌队已有核心出赛，中国队本场比赛的战术顺应形势选择了BOX-1。由黄少天执行BOX-1，拖住美国队MVP剑客选手。然而从交战双方在地图一角相遇开始黄少天反复尝试了多次，却始终没能做到对其形成绝对限制。  
对方甚至在频道中出言挑衅，翻译成中文大意为：“你不是号称剑圣么，就这程度？”  
一连串语速很快的英文黄少天没咋听懂，却下意识的认定对方企图激怒他。作为国内首屈一指的垃圾话高手，黄少天又怎会因此中招！不过这倒令现场观众意识到惯常话唠的剑圣今天异常的安静……能让黄少天重视到此种程度，看来美国队这位剑客实力相当强悍！  
在又一次让他逃脱时，黄少天这一瞬间几乎想要放弃，是否应该在团队频道与队友们重新商量战术？  
对手竟然贵为MVP，在以往美国联赛中并非没有队伍尝试采用BOX-1的战术，为何都没有成功，就是因为他太强大……  
就在黄少天思想动摇的这一关键时刻他忽然想到叶修，记得在第十赛季季后赛蓝雨与兴欣的首场团队赛中，当时喻文州安排的战术原本是由他执行对叶修的BOX-1，与今日决战如出一辙。  
虽然那次比赛他失败了，蓝雨失败了，但对方可是叶修啊！  
面前这个美国选手会比叶修更厉害么？不会！黄少天不消片刻便得出这一答案。  
在他的认知中，叶修是当今最厉害的荣耀选手没有之一。那么曾经面对叶修都未惧怕的自己，怎么能在这时退缩呢！  
“我怎么会输？”黄少天想起叶修在那次比赛前对他说的这句话，当时彼此是对手，此刻却是队友，黄少天也想用这句话来为自己增强信心。中国队距离冠军只差一步，他需要做的事情就是坚定信念，贯彻战术安排，竭尽全力的发挥出自己的所有才能！  
“YES 我怎么会输！”黄少天在心里给自己鼓劲，同时在频道中明朗的向对手宣告，“你别瞧不起人，本剑圣宇宙最强！”  
专心致志观战的叶修听到黄少天久违的垃圾话，有种他即将展开反击的预感……  
果不其然，在双方都意图击杀掉敌队治疗的焦灼战况下，夜雨声烦把握时机针对美国队剑客使出75级大招“回风式”，在关键时刻将对方扯开，正在其根据同为剑客的经验，立即做出反应反向移位的时候，夜雨声烦紧接一记“剑刃风暴”对他的前进形成阻拦，加之黄少天早已捕捉到地图的风向对自己有利，美国队剑客终于被扯离团队之外！  
“太精彩了，观众朋友们！黄少天利用席卷的剑气与自然风向结合将美国队剑客选手困住，不愧为联盟著名的机会主义者！”国内直播中，潘林激情的解说着刚才的场景。  
“所谓BOX-1并非以击杀目标选手为目的，根本任务在于控制住对方，令其脱离团队的战术体系，黄少天完美的达成了这一战术！下面就看中国队其他选手能否趁此一波带走美国队的治疗……”李艺博从技术层面分析道。  
荣耀赛场哪怕10秒的时间有时也会成为决胜的关键，就在此时一枪穿云和一叶之秋这对轮回最佳拍档齐齐发动猛攻，在索克萨尔的腐蚀术加成下不负众望将美国队治疗带走，并且石不转在百花缭乱的炮火掩护下留住了一线生命，中国队的反击由此全面打响！  
虽然继美国队治疗之后，夜雨声烦第二个壮烈了，但胜利的天平已倾向中国队……

“我挂了，但是我们会赢！”走出比赛席的黄少天站到了领队叶修身边，斩钉截铁的说道。  
正在等他的叶修站起身，与他拥抱，坚定的回应：“我们一定会赢！”  
“叶修，我棒不棒？”黄少天神采奕奕的望着他的恋人，求夸奖。  
“特别棒！”叶修温柔的摸摸他的头毛。

最终结果正是如此，团队赛中国队竟以多出3个人头分的巨大优势获得胜利！  
第一届荣耀世邀赛中国队赢了！  
尽管夜雨声烦不是在漫天烟花中站到最后的角色，却毫无疑问的被视为整场比赛的功臣。  
或许曾有荣耀粉对黄少天的打法有过质疑，认为蓝雨队友们默默的输出，却总让他在关键时刻跳出来结果掉对手大出风头，但今日这一战恰恰证明了黄少天是一位非常有团队精神的职业选手！不论在国际赛场亦或国内赛场上，他所做的一切只是为了团队的胜利，即使牺牲掉自己的角色也在所不辞……  
叶修之所以喜欢上黄少天不仅仅在于他高超的荣耀技术与阳光的外表，也在于他的人品。

 

（待续）

 

 

 

【叶黄】荣耀什么的最讨厌了17（完结）

中国队阵容整齐的出席了赛后新闻发布会，选手脖子上金光灿灿的奖牌象征着至高无上的荣誉。尽管叶修在退役前极少出席这种场合，此番面对二十多家来自世界各国的媒体却显得游刃有余，从战术布置、选手场上发挥、大赛组织安排等多方面解析了本次中国队的苏黎世之行。  
国家队B市集训前，正是荣耀联盟主席冯宪军通过体育总局某高层人士的引见，得以与叶修的父亲会面，用国家利益说服了他……当中国队捧起璀璨的冠军奖杯的那一刻，老冯欣慰自己没看走眼，没有人比荣耀第一人叶修更适合领军国家队！  
此时在媒体的闪光灯下，望着身旁侃侃而谈的叶修，这位昔日没少给自己出难题的职业选手如今已圆满完成从大神到领队的华丽转身，老冯不禁感慨万千……  
然而他万万没想到就在稍后国家队众人集体聚餐的欢庆时刻，叶修又玩起神秘失踪，并且黄少天也一同消失了？  
当本次世邀赛主办方世界电子竞技协会会长、荣耀游戏公司总裁这两位大人物出现在三甲庆功宴上时，找不到领队和决赛上表现突出的某位主力的老冯，心脏病又快犯了……

这对双双逃掉饭局的情侣此刻自然是在做恋人间爱做的事咯！  
禁欲整整两周的叶修再也没法忍，新闻发布会一经结束卸下国家队领队的重任，他恨不得扛起黄少天就开跑……  
“干嘛回训练室？”黄少天原本以为会被叶修直接带回酒店，已做好被他在床上反复折腾的心理准备，没想到叶修却将他带来空无一人的训练室。  
“你说我想干嘛呢？”叶修反问，边将黄少天抱到他们平时召开战术讨论会的大圆桌上。  
“要在这里做？”黄少天下意识的伸手抓紧自己的国家队队服。  
“怎么，你不喜欢吗，少天儿？”叶修倒也不打算勉强他。  
黄少天一听见叶修叫他的名字顿时心软，红着脸回答：“也不是不喜欢……”  
得到恋人的应允，叶修立即将窗帘全部拉上，灯打开，反锁房门。  
其实这两周对他的考验也够了，黄少天本也打算今晚好好补偿他，但要在训练室做爱，仍令他生出一股羞耻感……  
黄少天紧张的低头扯自己的上衣下摆，直到叶修抬起他的下巴吻住他的唇。  
早在住院期间，黄少天就已经很喜欢叶修吻他了，此时配合的开启双唇伸出一截小舌，立即被叶修吸吮……与近日夜里两人浅尝辄止的亲吻不同，这个吻相当火热，叶修甚至用舌头将黄少天的舌卷于口中，上下左右旋转着深吻，并将口液渡进他的嘴里……  
黄少天被吻得轻喘，一丝唾液从嘴角流下，他也顾不得擦干净，似乎自己的虎牙和牙龈都被舔了……  
运动裤里的那根很有感觉的变硬，连胸前的两颗乳头都已挺起，幸好队服比较宽松应该看不太出来吧？黄少天正琢磨着，上衣骤然被叶修脱掉，粉嫩的乳尖暴露在对方的视线之下……  
“这里硬了？”叶修伸手拨弄黄少天的乳尖，边继续吻他的耳朵和颈项。感觉到那两颗小东西被来回揉抚得更硬了之后，叶修两手同时用拇指与食指用力捏住黄少天的乳头往外提拉……  
“啊啊啊！”黄少天受不了的叫出声，胸前两点被叶修玩弄得有些肿胀。  
正当他的注意力集中在胸口的时候，后颈处的腺体冷不防被叶修给咬破！  
Alpha信息素注入血管的快感伴随着后颈轻微的疼痛使得他的全身更加敏感，叶修却还不肯放过他的乳头，一直把玩，从乳晕揉捏到乳头顶端……  
“啊……啊……”黄少天腰都软了，早已无法保持坐姿，双手撑在桌上，身体向后仰。  
“舒服么？”叶修用指腹按压黄少天的乳头，边盯着他的胸口看。  
“嗯……别弄了……已经很硬了……”黄少天的声音软软的，乳尖在他雪白的皮肤的映衬下特别诱人。  
叶修才欣赏了几秒就忍不住凑上嘴去舔，完全硬挺的乳头一被湿润的舌头舔舐就自动往叶修的嘴里顶，使得他可以轻松的整颗含住……  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天连下体都在发胀，那根直挺挺的戳在运动裤中，似乎顶端的小沟已经略微湿润了！该不会被叶修吸吮乳头到射吧？  
黄少天羞耻得想哭，叶修继续用舌尖勾勒他的乳粒，直到将左右两颗一圈都全部舔到。修长的手适时抚过他的后腰，引起一阵战栗……  
“啊啊啊啊不行了……”黄少天大叫，叶修见他反应这么激烈，终于放过他那不堪玩弄的两颗乳头。  
黄少天刚松了一口气，下半身就被叶修脱光了，他还边脱边赞叹：“内裤湿成这样，少天儿果然很喜欢被玩弄乳头？”  
“讨厌，坏领队！”黄少天随口骂了一句，却在叶修面前顺从的将腿敞开，露出挺立的男根和湿润的后穴。  
“说我坏还给我看？”叶修抚摸着他的小腿肚道，“你往外挪，坐到边上来，我可以看得更清楚……”  
自己赤身裸体，叶修却仍穿戴整齐，这令黄少天觉得挺羞耻。  
只见他并拢双腿，慢慢的挪动身体，因为刚才差点高潮，他现在下半身特别敏感，不过轻轻一动，适才被自己淫水打湿的穴口摩擦桌面都会令他喘出声……  
才挪了一小步，黄少天就发现小穴在滴水，抬头无辜的望向叶修，撒娇道：“我动不了，把我抱出来嘛。”  
“怎么就动不了了？”叶修执起他右脚脚踝重新打开他的双腿，企图审视他的后穴。  
“你猜啊！”黄少天调皮的说，下意识的伸手去遮挡腿间的风光，结果因为姿势突然被叶修改变小穴竟然喷了些许淫水出来，正好喷在了他自己靠近的手掌上。  
“刚还主动给看的，一会又如此害羞了？”叶修放下他的脚踝，笑着去牵他的手，随即触到他湿润的掌心。叶修当然不会以为这是黄少天手心出的汗，立即想明白多半是他刚才喷的淫水，啧啧……  
“哎呀！”黄少天知道小秘密被发现了，不好意思的笑，像只偷腥的猫。  
叶修很宠的将他抱到桌边，好动的黄少天为了掩饰自己的羞涩与紧张，垂在桌边的两条腿晃来晃去。他的腿又细又白，晃得叶修心里痒痒的……  
叶修再次握住黄少天的脚踝，嗓音都已沙哑：“别动！乖，把腿张开。”  
黄少天手撑在身后，乖巧的大张开双腿，却说：“只能看一小会儿哦！”  
这一次叶修将他的小穴尽收眼底，那粉粉的穴口还挂着水珠，在训练室的灯光下显得十分诱人……看得叶修口干舌燥，好想操他！  
黄少天见叶修目不转睛的盯着他的穴，很快就羞得不行，在桌边换了个侧坐的姿势，双腿交叠，将粉穴藏好……  
叶修将上衣脱了扔在桌上，而黄少天的衣服早被他扔去很远的角落。  
一时半会儿够不着自己的衣服，眼下叶修的衣服却近在咫尺，黄少天爆了个手速把衣服抢过来，打算遮一遮因为侧坐而撅起的屁股。  
他的举动令叶修宠溺的笑了。黄少天听到叶修的笑声心跳得飞快，再一抬眼便瞧见他赤裸的上半身。叶修身高比自己稍高，肩膀也更宽阔，从国家队集训以来他每天带领大家晨跑，练出了紧实的手臂肌肉……  
叶修见黄少天脸红红的望着他，调戏道：“下面那根更结实，要看吗？”  
“滚滚滚！”黄少天虽然嘴上在骂，语气却是极甜的，眼神情不自禁的往叶修的裆部瞄。他还清楚的记得叶修的那根有多大……怎么办，好想看啊！  
叶修干脆的将裤子脱了，粗大的肉棒果然高举着。黄少天羞羞的扭头，却又时不时偷瞄一下，直到叶修将他盖住臀部的衣服掀开，用硬挺的肉棒拍打他充满弹性的屁股蛋……  
“啊！”黄少天羞羞的叫了一声，一低头便瞧见自己先前被叶修玩得通红的乳尖。  
“少天儿，想要吗？”叶修将肉棒搁在黄少天的臀缝处摩擦。  
黄少天被他苏苏的嗓音魅惑，将屁股撅得更高，细腰都在抖……  
叶修随即用肉棒顶端来回在穴口四周打转，伸手捏住他的左边乳头问道：“很想要对不对？”  
“啊啊……”黄少天受不了的转头望向叶修，甜甜的叫，“插进来！”  
叶修哪还能忍，他怕坐桌边的宝贝儿摔下来，索性将他抱下桌，待他刚一站稳就迫不及待的揉上他的屁股，从他身后将直挺挺的肉棒猛的干进了那惹人疼爱的小穴中！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天被操得大叫，半个月以来的禁欲令他的身体越发敏感，叶修一上来就火力全开使劲撞击他的内壁，惹得黄少天立即夹住他不放……  
“啊！少天……你真紧！”叶修被他夹得超爽，用力的揉搓他的臀瓣。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”也不知被叶修猛操了多少下，黄少天又疼又舒服的轻轻摇着屁股，感觉整个小穴都被肉棒给占满了！  
久违的快感使得叶修极为兴奋，完全把持不住一再大力的操弄，使得两人结合处啪啪作响，肉棒几乎膨胀欲裂……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太大了！疼！慢一点！啊啊啊啊啊叶修！叶修！叶修！”黄少天失神的高叫，双腿都在颤抖，温暖的嫩穴被干得欲仙欲死，紧紧包裹住叶修粗大的肉棒……  
“少天！”然而叶修非但没有放慢节奏，俯身压在黄少天的裸背上再继续向里一挺，终于冲破紧致的小穴的阻挡，顶进了他的生殖腔！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊要去了！”黄少天声音都快叫哑了，浑身酥软，贴在腹部的下体弹动着射出了滚烫的精液，爽哭了。  
叶修刚一进入生殖腔，就感受到一阵湿热，一鼓作气的在里面顶弄，直把黄少天操得淫水狂喷，两人都兴奋得无法自控……  
“少天！我爱你！”叶修暂时停下抽插的动作，将巨根放在生殖腔中心，吻上黄少天的颈项，嗅着他的奶香味深情的表白。  
“啊啊啊我也爱你！”黄少天回应。除了叶修，他不会让别人这样占有他的身体，不论小穴还是那隐秘之地，都只有叶修一个人碰过！他喜欢被他抱，这么多年以来他的心里就只有他……  
“标记我吧，叶修！”  
“少天儿！”叶修心满意足的低吼了一声，展开新一轮的冲刺。虽然之前他也干过黄少天的生殖腔，但那两次都留有余地，不像此刻终于可以心无旁骛的进入到前所未有的深处……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天尖叫，下半身异常的酥麻，几乎痉挛。  
“少天！少天！少天！”叶修一直呼喊恋人的名字，被他不住收缩的软肉挤压得攀上情欲的巅峰……  
就在生殖腔的软肉收缩到极限时，叶修狂热的抽动了十几下后，用尽全力猛的一挺，将精液全数射进黄少天的最深处！  
足足忍耐了半个月，叶修的精液十分浓烈，在里面射了好一阵，这过程中黄少天又丢了一次，两人同时体会到酣畅淋漓的快感……

终于被叶修完全标记，黄少天有种不同以往的幸福感。  
叶修射完了还不肯将那根拔出来，留恋他体内的温暖。黄少天却也由着他，腿软的靠桌边站着。当叶修从身后将他圈进怀中时，黄少天听到两人激烈的心跳声……  
“你是我的了！”叶修说。  
“嗯。”黄少天转头与恋人接吻。  
两人缠绵的吻了好久好久……  
之后，叶修把那根拔出来，意犹未尽的对黄少天说：“我抱你回酒店吧？”  
“还要做么？”黄少天脸红。叶修的精液混杂着自己的淫水从他双腿间流下，将训练室的地板都弄脏了。  
“当然，一次怎么够！”叶修拿纸巾擦干净黄少天的身体，而后抱着他问，“你不想要了？”  
黄少天转身，扑进叶修的胸膛，小声说：“要……”  
这段时间他眼看着叶修强忍欲望其实挺心疼的，但自己晚上不和他睡又睡不着，所以总是偷偷爬上他的床。  
对此，叶修一直默许，每晚都很温柔的抱着他睡，黄少天不想做也不会勉强……

“对了，你什么时候喜欢上我的？”在叶修帮他穿衣服的时候，黄少天忽然问道。  
“第四赛季我俩第一次见面，我就喜欢上你了……”叶修亲亲他，回想起初遇的情景。  
黄少天冲他笑，随即凑到他耳边，甜甜的说：“好巧，我也是！”  
叶修将他打横抱起，一路走到训练室门口，黄少天还以为他会开门离开这里呢，结果叶修突然又将他放下来，抵到墙边，竟然又开始脱他衣服。  
“刚不是说要回酒店吗！”黄少天叫嚷道。  
“你说了这么可爱的话，我哪还等得到回酒店。就在这里再做一次吧，我的少天儿！”叶修边揉他的腰边说。  
“脱了又穿，穿了又脱，你麻不麻烦啊？”黄少天瞅了一眼再次被叶修丢到会议桌上的队服，吐槽道。身体却并没有挣扎反抗。  
“不麻烦，不麻烦。”叶修笑着吻上他的唇。

对于以上行为，定义为打情骂俏不为过。  
叶修和黄少天一路打情骂俏走过七个年头，所幸这趟苏黎世之行，暗恋着彼此的两人终于确认了对方的心意……  
当意外最终变成好事时，我们通常称之为命运的安排。

 

（END）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】《荣耀什么的最讨厌了》番外《训练室》  
#一发完的甜甜番外车，就是正文最后一章训练室PLAY2.0，有小可爱说想看后续就写了~

对于叶修还给他留了一条内裤没脱光这事，黄少天反而暗觉不妙，但此刻被他抵到门上激烈的吮吻，根本没有思考的余力，浑身瘫软……  
由于AO信息素气味通过最终标记已完全相融，此时接吻感觉尤其甜蜜，两人不断吸吮对方的唇舌，交换彼此的口液，都十分陶醉的闭上眼睛，沉浸在旖旎的气氛中……  
“嗯……”缠绵的吻结束之后，黄少天仍在轻喘，睁开双眼乖巧的望着叶修。  
叶修温柔的抚摸他的脸颊，深情的与他对视。虽然他俩早已相识多年，但不知为何此刻的黄少天令他越发迷恋……做爱后红彤彤的脸蛋，额头上一丝薄汗，望着自己的眼神满满的都是爱意，甚至每次眨眼的瞬间都可爱得不得了！  
“少天儿！”叶修唤了一声恋人的名字，舍不得移开目光，真是怎么看他都看不够。  
“咋了？”黄少天被叶修直视得有点害羞，却丝毫没有闪躲的意思，因为他也看不够叶修，他的所有自己都好喜欢！  
“没什么，就只是想喊一喊你。”叶修说着，仅仅像这样望着黄少天，喊他的名字，叶修就觉得仿佛拥有了全世界的宝藏！  
黄少天冲恋人甜甜的笑，心里说不出的温暖。  
以前还曾纠结过他俩谁更爱谁多一点这个问题，真没必要……能和喜欢的人心意相通，就是这世上最了不起的事情！  
“我好喜欢你，最喜欢你，最最最喜欢你！”黄少天肯定的说道。如果他几年前再勇敢一点，一早说出自己的心意就好了！但现在也不算晚，尽管不是第一次告白，但在他俩终于彻底结合的日子，他非常想大声的说出来，让叶修明白自己有多中意他！  
在赛场上面对对手，黄少天是擅于把握时机到甚至有几分残酷的剑圣，在生活中是阳光开朗的大好青年，即使身为Omega也并不柔弱，从不需要别人的保护。也只有私下面对叶修时他才会表露出最惹人疼爱的这一面，可以说真是把自己所有的甜美都留给了叶修，所以这样的黄少天怎么会不让叶修疯狂呢？  
叶修宠溺的抱紧黄少天，在他耳边倾述：“我爱你！每一天都比前一天更爱你……”  
黄少天只是听着叶修述说情话就已经全身酥麻，靠在他怀里轻喘……  
“有感觉了？”叶修含了含他的耳垂，低声问道。  
“嗯……”黄少天身体敏感的颤抖。  
叶修随即放松了拥抱他的双臂，想要仔细欣赏他情潮涌动的模样，而黄少天甚至有些站不稳，只得背靠在门上喘息，此刻望向叶修的双眼有几分渴求的意味，好不诱人……  
叶修冷不防将双手伸到黄少天的胸前，捏住他的两颗乳头，惹得黄少天下意识的向旁边闪躲了一小步。叶修哪会因此放弃，继续用指腹揉捏他的乳尖，这两颗不经挑逗的小东西很容易就硬了……  
“啊！”黄少天叫出声，低头看见自己挺立的乳头被叶修的手指来回拨弄，既舒服又羞耻。他真快站立不住，只得反手抓住门把。  
黄少天全身只穿了一条白色三角内裤，由于先前两人才经历过一场欢爱，此时他的皮肤白里透红，让人好想抚遍他的全身。叶修也不客气，刚放开他的乳头就从胸口一路摸到了大腿内侧，光滑细腻的手感令叶修欲罢不能……  
“嗯啊……”黄少天颤抖得更厉害。  
直到叶修俯身亲他的肩膀，而后用舌尖描绘他的锁骨，再次来到他的胸前，将他挺起的左乳送进嘴里狂吸，同时手也没闲着，更用力的抚摸黄少天的大腿内侧。  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天禁不住叫，胸口被叶修吸得啧啧作响，双腿直打颤，后穴流出一股蜜汁，将内裤湿透了。  
叶修的手稍一往上摸，就触碰到了黄少天湿湿的内裤，于是当他在最湿的那块用力抚摸时，黄少天受不了的一直叫，隔着内裤的纯棉布料都快将叶修的手指弄湿……  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”黄少天真站不稳了，已无力再继续握住门把，差点整个人往下滑。  
在他胸前吸了个爽的叶修刚一松嘴，站直后就发现黄少天无辜的咬着手指，叶修搂住他的细腰，另一只手仍在玩弄他的下身，边揉抚他内裤中硬挺的男根边问：“这么有感觉？”  
“啊啊啊……你坏死了！”黄少天宁愿叶修把他的内裤脱掉，这样来回摸他前面这根和后面的小洞，真的受不了！叶修还故意用手指隔着内裤猛戳他男根底部的小肉球，每次他一戳后洞里就会流水出来。  
“要不要我把你的内裤脱了？”叶修将他湿哒哒的内裤裆部拨到一边，使得黄少天的男根底部和小穴暴露出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”黄少天还来不及回答，内裤勒住一边肉球的快感爽得他高叫，淫水从穴口流淌下来……  
见他的大腿内侧、肉球和阴毛都已湿漉漉的，叶修眸色都变了，三两下将自己的衣服和他的内裤脱掉，抬高他的一条腿，尽情欣赏起来。  
只见那粉粉的小穴微张着，诱人采摘……  
黄少天只是被叶修看着都会很有感觉的喘息，不过叶修怎么可能光看就满足了！欣赏完之后他将黄少天的腿放下来，换了个姿势从背后抱住他，随即将手伸进他的腿间……  
“啊啊啊叶修！”终于小穴的内壁被手指直接戳弄，黄少天舒服的靠在叶修怀里叫。  
“乖……”叶修很宠的亲了亲他。  
他里面又湿又热，充满弹性的内壁将两根手指咬住，叶修费了一番力气才得以加快手上的动作，弄得小穴响起滋滋的水声。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”淫水不住的从黄少天的小穴中喷涌而出，酥麻的感觉向全身蔓延，他情不自禁的向后仰，不一会儿就被玩弄射了！  
叶修将弄湿的手指从黄少天的后穴拔出来后，疼爱的摸了摸他刚发泄过的男根，圆润的顶端布满粘稠的精液……  
“舒服么？”叶修问道。  
“好舒服……”黄少天应着，任由他抚摸自己身上每一处。两人紧贴的躯体令黄少天感受到了叶修的欲望，那压在他屁股上的巨根坚硬发烫！  
“还想要更舒服么？”叶修的呼吸变得急促。  
“嗯……”黄少天故意动了动屁股，用他光滑的臀部肌肤磨蹭叶修的肉棒，听到叶修受不了的低吼一声后，有点小得意的笑了。  
“这么调皮！”被算计后的叶修轻拍了几下他浑圆的屁股，随即将肉棒抵进他的穴口。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……叶修……叶修……”黄少天充满爱意的唤着恋人的名字，肉棒的硬度和粗度都是手指所无法比拟的，他一被操就舒服得完全无法思考，沉浸在巨大的快感之中……  
“少天儿！”叶修抓住黄少天的屁股，插入他小穴中的男根快活的抽动，他还没有进到较深的地方去，而是借由训练室的灯光，观看自己的巨根在黄少天的后穴里耕耘，穴壁的嫩肉在抽插间隐约可见……  
两人做得正爽，忽然有人敲门。  
黄少天忍住叫声，紧张的回头瞅叶修。  
“不用管，我们继续，没人开门的话一会儿就走了吧……”叶修说道，下半身的动作非但没有停止，反而猛的向里顶到黄少天的生殖腔入口，紧紧环住他的腰在小穴和生殖腔交界处大力抽插起来！  
叶修突如其来的深入令黄少天痛得越发想要高叫，但是门外的人还没走，一边敲门一边喊：“谁在里面啊？开门！”  
熟悉的声音，黄少天立即分辨出是孙翔。而后他就听到好像还有另一个人的脚步声在靠近。  
“嗯……”黄少天强忍着闷哼，虽然门已反锁孙翔他们肯定进不来，但一想到自己和叶修被国家队其他人撞破在训练室里做爱，真是羞死了！  
“孙翔这二缺，还真是坚持不懈啊，别理他……”叶修却丝毫没有慌乱，兴奋的朝着黄少天的生殖腔冲刺，刚一捅入就感受到里面的软肉一阵阵的抖动紧缩，夹得他爽上了天！  
激烈的肉体撞击声不绝于耳，黄少天羞哭了，被操得浑身虚脱，俯身抓紧门把，撅起的屁股不自觉的颤动，生殖腔在肉棒的挤压下流了好多淫水，甚至经过小穴从他的大腿流下……  
门外的人终于走了，黄少天听到他们离去的脚步声，松了一口气，刚才一直不敢叫，嘴唇都快被自己给咬破了！  
“少天儿，你里面舒服死我了！”叶修低吼，边用力顶弄，边抚摸黄少天裸背，他的肌肤非常细腻，此刻出了一层薄汗在灯光下显得十分迷人……  
“啊啊啊啊……你知道他们……在外面……还使劲操我……啊啊啊啊啊疼……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好坏啊你！”终于可以叫出声的黄少天控诉着，软软甜甜的声音却那么没有攻击力，叶修巴不得他再多骂几句呢！  
“你叫得真好听！”叶修不吝啬的夸奖，边伸手揉搓黄少天的男根，那东西已经火热，他轻轻一碰顶端的小沟，一股白液就顺畅的飙了出来……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”遭遇前后夹击黄少天达到高潮。  
“啊！少天！少天！”叶修被黄少天骤然收紧的软肉夹得下腹一热，在他温暖的生殖腔中喷射出滚烫的精液！

双双高潮之后，叶修将爽透的那根拔出来，抱黄少天到桌上休息，他的宝贝儿已经完全腿软……  
黄少天整个人平躺在会议桌上，舒服的喘息。  
叶修迷恋的望着他的脸蛋和裸身，温柔的清理他的穴口。  
“嗯啊……”黄少天轻哼，享受着欢爱后的余韵。  
清理完毕，叶修帮他穿好衣服，抱进怀里问道：“明天就一起回北京么，还是在瑞士多玩几天？”  
“都好，只要跟你在一起就好！”黄少天微笑道，说罢就被叶修深深的吻住了……  
他俩真是恨不得将这么多年没能说出口的情话一股脑儿的向对方袒露，不管做爱还是拥抱、接吻都很幸福……只要两个人在一起，就特别幸福！

至于被叶修称为二缺的孙翔，之前不胜酒力一个人从饭局离开后，稀里糊涂的走错路竟然来到训练室门外，见里面亮着灯本想推门进去坐会儿，结果发现推不动。  
心思称不上缜密的孙翔哪会想到叶修和黄少天在里面干得热火朝天，他只不过是有些醉了想休息一下，好像听到训练室里有什么奇怪的声音，于是就猛敲门，但任凭他狂敲大喊，里面的人都不理他……脑子昏昏沉沉的孙翔气得不行，原本想干脆使蛮力一脚踹开大门，忽然手臂被一把拽住！  
“队长？”孙翔回头一看来人，是周泽楷，他倒没醉得连队长都不认识。  
“你来得正好，里面明明有人就是不开门！”孙翔吼道，结果周泽楷二话不说拽着他就走了。  
两人边走，孙翔还在继续叫嚷：“训练室里的人怪怪的，队长你也怪怪的！为什么不让我进去？”  
周泽楷无奈的捂住他的嘴：“你真想知道的话，等到酒店了我慢慢解释给你听……”  
“哦……”半醉半醒的孙翔觉得自己肯定是眼花了，队长好像在对他笑？

待叶修和黄少天离开训练室，夜已深，两人一路搂搂抱抱，浓情蜜意……  
恰巧在酒店楼下撞见晚宴归来的国家队一行人，方锐见他俩你侬我侬的样子立即吹口哨带头起哄：“哟，这不是领队和少天么，不去聚餐跑哪逍遥快活了啊？”  
“就是就是，大家都在就差你俩，从实招来！”李轩和唐昊跟着方锐狂吹口哨。  
“咳咳……”黄少天见这群人如此八卦，立即不好意思的咳嗽两声，甩锅给叶修，“不关我的事，你们问他吧！”  
叶修仍旧握着黄少天的手，大义凛然的说道：“我俩去训练室研究决赛录像了。是吧，少天儿？”  
黄少天点头如捣蒜：“大家明年还想再拿个世界冠军吧？”  
“研究录像个鬼，信你俩才怪了！”方锐毫不留情的吐槽。  
“冠军必须再有！”张佳乐挺捧场的回答，一方面他确实对冠军太痴迷，另一方面也因为黄少天刚才求助似的给他递了个眼色。  
万万没想到终结话题的人是荣耀联盟主席，叶修刚一瞅见老冯往这边张望，立即牵着黄少天的手一溜烟的逃跑。如果他俩被老冯逮住，免不了遭受一番教育！  
“叶修，黄少天！站住，不要跑！”老冯气急败坏的吼道。  
王杰希望着这对情侣一同离去的背影，感叹单身狗只有抱紧自己的份儿。  
今晚的苏黎世也相当热闹嘛……

 

（END）

 

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】《荣耀什么的最讨厌了》番外《求婚》

凭借率领中国队夺得第一届荣耀世邀赛冠军的资历，叶修被正式聘入体育总局工作。从荣耀职业选手转变为统筹协调电子竞技板块的政府官员，方方面面都需要重新学习，最初叶修可谓忙得焦头烂额，足足花了将近一年时间才步入正轨。  
事业上手后，叶修决定奔赴G市向黄少天求婚……  
他俩早在一年前从苏黎世满载荣誉而归时，就曾一同返回B市见过叶修的父母。老两口对儿子这位形象阳光、能说会道的男朋友第一印象非常好。叶修离家出走这么多年，此番不仅决定常驻北京，还有了靠谱的对象，叶母差点老泪纵横！严肃的叶父表面波澜不惊，内心却是百感交集……叶修不再是当初那个不负责任、一走了之的孩子，他长大了，成为了一名在事业和爱情上都很有担当的男人。而他的男朋友看得出来很爱他……

正值夏天，第十一赛季末，蓝雨时隔两年再次闯入总决赛，黄少天踌躇满志。本赛季蓝雨的目标依然是冠军，一方面他与卢瀚文双剑客的配合打法日趋成熟，另一方面联盟在季后赛终于开放了语音，全队上下夺取冠军的信心空前高涨……  
三年前，蓝雨曾在国内荣耀最高舞台上输给过轮回，而就在一周前于S市打响的本届总决赛第一场又以蓝雨的失利告终，媒体舆论甚至将轮回誉为蓝雨的克星，但这反而更加激发了蓝雨战队全体成员的斗志！  
作为豪门强队，蓝雨、轮回双方的支持者皆不计其数，即便在轮回赢得首场胜利之后，从荣耀联盟的官方投票调查显示，两队在广大荣耀迷中的夺冠支持率仍旧不相上下。第一战的最终人头分差距并不大，蓝雨在第二场G市的主场赛不是没有翻盘的可能！  
决赛前夕在白云机场见到叶修时，黄少天与他拥抱，特别开心他能来观看比赛。此时的黄少天暂不知道叶修此行还奔着求婚的目的……  
“蓝雨一定会赢！”总决赛当天，黄少天气势十足的上场。有叶修在观众席上望着他，底气更足了。  
蛰伏五年的蓝雨战队犹如第十一赛季季后赛上的一把利剑，在这个夏天闪耀出最夺目的光芒！  
最终他们战胜了轮回，黄少天如愿以偿的捧起了冠军奖杯……

赛后的新闻招待会大部分媒体提问都与本次决赛或蓝雨下一赛季部署有关，主要由队长喻文州进行解答。  
直到步入招待会的尾声，见现场气氛融洽，某家媒体的记者大胆举手提问并指名由黄少天来回答：“能不能请问黄少，什么时候和叶领队结婚？”  
由于他俩当初在微博高调秀恩爱的缘故，这一年来黄少天没少在大大小小的赛后发布会上被媒体追问与叶修的私生活。加之平时父母也常在他耳边叨叨催婚，一定程度上引起了黄少天的逆反心理……他是很爱叶修没错，但结婚也不用这么着急吧？  
黄少天甚至考虑过退役后再结婚，再说叶修也从没向他求婚过，难不成还得自己先提出来？  
“朋友，这问题你问他啊！又快到世邀赛了，届时作为领队赛前新闻发布会他必须参加，你正好可以尽情的盘问。总之问他问他问他！”黄少天拿起话筒对答如流。  
记者哭笑不得，而此刻正在车上等他的叶修拿着黄少天的手机观看赛后直播，听他这么一说暗觉糟糕，自己的求婚之路可能不会很顺利？  
黄少天属于脸上藏不住心事的类型，叶修又擅于观察，因此黄少天的想法叶修通常都能直接从他的表情上读懂一二……看样子少天似乎还没有结婚的打算，却又同时好像在埋怨他也一直没提结婚的事情？  
叶修打算在载他去蓝雨庆功宴预订的饭店之前，趁此机会好好跟他谈谈……

“老叶，我们赢了！看到没有，第二个冠军！”两人一见面，黄少天就骄傲的向叶修展示蓝雨战队全体手捧金光灿灿的奖杯的合影。  
“真棒！整场比赛我都看了，你今天表现得特别好！”叶修猛夸黄少天。  
“哈哈哈本剑圣帅呆了有没有？再一次爱上我了吧？”黄少天开心得连头顶的一撮呆毛都翘起来了，靠副驾座位上还在摇摆。  
“嗯，帅呆了！一直都很爱你，每天都在想你！”叶修甜言蜜语走起一波儿，帮他将安全带系好，顺便亲了他一口。  
只是嘴唇被轻轻碰过的黄少天干脆扯叶修的领带令他再度靠近自己，而后主动吻了上去……  
话说叶修为何今天穿得如此正式，大热天的，还穿着衬衫、西裤，系着一条精致的领带，感觉像要去结婚似的？  
不对啊，叶修就算要结婚也只能跟他结婚！  
正吻得缠绵，叶修突然被黄少天咬了一口，冷不防疼得低吼：“怎么突然咬人？这么不乖！”  
“你说你没事干嘛穿成这样？跟要当新郎官了似的……”黄少天继续咬叶修的脖子，不过没使劲，只是用虎牙轻轻的磨蹭叶修的侧颈。  
“少天儿，你难道在吃飞醋？”叶修摸摸他的头毛，无奈的说道，“我如果当新郎，新娘除了你还能是谁？”  
“谁是新娘啊，我也是新郎！”黄少天反驳，却很是喜欢被叶修宠着。  
“好，是我说错话，你也是新郎……”叶修握紧他的手，抓住机会强势出击，“那么，少天儿我的新郎，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
求个婚还得拼手速！  
按道理说叶修已经退役一年如今的手速不如在役选手黄少天，但他突然求婚，导致黄少天有两秒的懵圈时间，于是左手无名指就被叶修套上了一枚钻戒。当然不愿意的话，他也可以再取下来。  
但是黄少天却挺赖皮的说：“戒指我先收着了，但结婚嘛，容本少再考虑考虑！”  
叶修揉着他的手心，难得用上央求的语气：“不带这样的，戒指都收了还要考虑？”  
黄少天居然理直气壮的放话：“你给我的啊，不要白不要！亮闪闪的，还挺好看……”  
叶修也不生气，见黄少天还没答应他，叶修耐心的解释为何拖到现在才求婚，主要还是想等工作稳定后再与他完婚。  
“你还纠结这个？我养你也没问题啊，反正我一场比赛几十万上下！”黄少天蛮豪爽的拍胸脯担保。  
“知道你钱多。”叶修笑着捏他的脸。  
黄少天嘴里还在嘟囔：“别人求婚都有花啊什么的其他礼物，虽然我也不怎么喜欢花……”  
叶修亲亲他，而后拿出一个礼品盒。  
黄少天见包装挺精美，正好奇里面装着什么东西，就听叶修说道：“一个剑客手办，送你的。”  
“剑客手办？夜雨声烦吗？”黄少天大失所望。真没意思，他家里还堆了好多夜雨声烦各种时期的手办！叶修还不如送他一个君莫笑，虽然君莫笑的手办他也不觉得稀奇……  
“你一会儿就知道了。”叶修见黄少天嫌弃的拆着包装，卖了个关子。

然而当黄少天终于卸去包装纸，看到里面的剑客手办时，瞬间眼眶就湿润了……  
那手办并非夜雨声烦，而是一年前在他失忆期间使用过的一张第十区的剑客账号卡——叶荣耀耀耀的模样。  
“这个礼物我好喜欢！”黄少天的脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。  
叶修温柔的吻他的额头，宠溺的说道：“又哭又笑的，傻不傻？”  
“好吧，你祭出叶荣耀耀耀这一满级大招，我只能答应你的求婚咯！”黄少天珍惜的抱紧手办。

狮子座的人常被评价为个性外热内冷，其实只是他想暖的人不是你。  
狮子座的内心也有特别柔软的一面，并且只对他真正在意的人展现。  
叶修庆幸自己是黄少天心里那个人。在不久的将来，他俩即将携手步入婚姻的殿堂，结婚地点他都想好了，苏黎世，那个他俩定情的浪漫都市……  
叶修正畅想着，忽然听身边自己刚刚求婚成功的恋人说道：“我们去苏黎世结婚吧，怎么样？”  
“好！”叶修会心一笑。

 

（END）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】《荣耀什么的最讨厌了》番外《结婚》

自罗马帝国时期建成的苏黎世历史悠久，被誉为现代化与中世纪相结合的城市。这里既有繁华喧嚣、灯火辉煌，又有湖光山色、复古建筑。若论必游景点，当属公认地标双塔式的苏黎世大教堂和拥有别致蓝绿色屋顶的圣母大教堂，每年前来这座城市举行婚礼的欧洲人络绎不绝。  
可叶修和黄少天这两人，一不信上帝耶稣，再则都是不按常理出牌的个性，可想而知他俩根本不会跑去庄严肃穆的西式教堂结婚……  
婚期定于八月中旬第二届荣耀世邀赛结束之后。叶修和黄少天马不停蹄的赶回B市，接黄父黄母一起暂住宽敞的叶家老宅，共同商量结婚的具体事宜。  
作为曾经的荣耀第一人和大名鼎鼎的剑圣，两人即将结婚这一喜事迅速传遍了整个荣耀圈。最先收到请帖的自然是同在B市的微草队长王杰希、义斩队长楼冠宁和队员孙哲平。  
这三人反正都是不差钱的主，对于叶黄两人居然抠门的不包往返苏黎世的机票这事儿也没太计较，预备送出的红包全都鼓鼓的。请柬上唯一令三人意外的是这一对荣耀双大神的婚礼场所苏黎世体育馆，头一次听说有人在体育馆里结婚！  
“叶修和黄少天还是这么有情趣……”黄金单身汉王杰希不禁感叹，而后去B市某高定正装店量身定做了一套价值不菲的西服。  
如此重视婚礼当天仪表主要原因还不在于被两位新郎委托担任伴郎，而在于他算准了中意对象张佳乐和其暧昧对象孙哲平都在受邀之列。  
王杰希眼睛一转，发现事情并不简单，首先从外表上自己就绝不能输！  
作为好友，黄少天从叶修处了解到王杰希对张佳乐的那点心思后，早就劝过他想太多套路没用不如切实的尽早表白，但王杰希碍于国内荣耀联赛他和张佳乐在赛场上纠葛的历史原因，迟迟未踏出关键性的一步……  
一向神机妙算的老王，并不知道人家大孙都找到真命天子了，还把对方当假想敌。

叶修和黄少天婚礼当天，在苏黎世体育馆内穿得最隆重的不是他俩，而是伴郎王杰希……  
“老王，不知道的还以为今天是你要结婚呢！”叶修毫不留情的吐槽。  
“标准的用力过猛哈哈哈！”黄少天站在叶修身边笑得肚子都疼了。  
作为一代大神，王杰希心态还是不错的，见这俩人一唱一和的损他依然面不改色，最后反倒是同为伴郎的张佳乐夸了他一句：“很帅呀！”  
就冲这句话，王杰希觉得这10万块大牌定制费用花的值！  
而两位新郎身穿标准情侣装——黑白红经典配色的荣耀中国国家队队服，伴郎伴娘团六人王杰希、张佳乐、喻文州、方锐、苏沐橙、楚云秀阵容十分强大，衣着方面可谓五花八门，也从侧面显示了这场婚礼不拘一格的程度……  
当主持人魏琛宣布结婚典礼正式开始时，全场亲朋好友仿佛在观看一场特别的荣耀比赛，场馆中多面全息投影悉数亮起，播放的短片前半段为从第四赛季到第十赛季两人操纵的神级角色在赛场上的经典画面，搭配斗志昂扬的BGM，不像结婚短片倒更像是荣耀竞技宣传片！除了证婚人荣耀联盟主席冯宪军看得挺满意，频频点头以外，在座其他荣耀专业人士尤其各大战队大神们不乏吐槽叶修和黄少天这种极其自恋的行为的，毕竟这么多年作为对手或队友，不论君莫笑还是夜雨声烦，亦或叶修时代的一叶之秋，大家都熟悉得不能再熟悉了，边吐槽边发自内心的笑着，还是很羡慕这对志同道合的新人……  
短片后半段背景为荣耀网游第十区埋骨之地，BGM转换成抒情曲，黄少天曾在第八赛季的冬天叶修最艰难的那段二次创业时期受邀帮他刷副本记录，两人一起卡小怪、卡BOSS……  
这段甜蜜的回忆在场的亲朋好友中有知晓的，比如当时一起刷记录的苏沐橙、唐柔、包子，以及曾对记录进行过分析的喻文州、韩文清、张新杰等等，也不乏第一次观看这段影像的人，此时此刻在座每位嘉宾都深感叶修与黄少天确实缘分难得，这一波秀恩爱可以的！

终于两人牵手一起走上红毯，在双方父母与证婚人老冯的见证下彼此交换戒指，婚礼现场迸发出热烈的掌声！  
实际上叶修送黄少天的戒指他都戴一个多月了，从那天在车里叶修向他求婚后就一直舍不得摘下来……  
“亲一个！”现场最先起哄的竟然是卢瀚文，连方锐都慢他半拍。不愧为精力旺盛的年轻人啊！  
叶修和黄少天也不羞涩，当场就热吻起来，可惜吼得最凶的卢瀚文并没有看到，被坐他旁边的宋晓伸手挡住：“小孩子别看！”  
“高中生不小了好吧！”卢瀚文那个郁闷啊。  
引来蓝雨队友们一阵爆笑，他们这一桌充满了欢乐的气氛。  
旁边兴欣那桌，包子正给罗辑盘着他的星座论：“双子座和狮子座天生一对，还是怎么看都看不厌的一对，你瞧老大和黄少天望着对方的模样！”  
数学天才罗辑难得被包子唬得一愣一愣的，陈果和唐柔在聊护肤心得，先前默默注视两位新郎接吻的乔一帆有些脸红，偷偷想着他心里的那个人……  
婚礼现场也不乏平时互为对手的职业选手坐一桌的情况，比如肖时钦、孙翔和邱非，他们曾经在第九赛季挑战赛上代表过去的嘉世一起出战，惜败叶修率领的草根战队兴欣。如今却早已分属不同战队，肖时钦返回他一手带起的雷霆后更加珍惜这个团队，理解了荣耀不是一个人的游戏的孙翔顺畅的融入豪门战队轮回，身为新生代选手却颇有大将之风的邱非带领新嘉世杀回联盟。三人参加与他们渊源颇深的叶修的婚礼，也是感慨万千……  
而在所有参加婚礼的亲朋好友中，最特别的当属主持人魏琛。他曾在退役前与叶修并肩作战拿到了职业生涯唯一的冠军，也曾在联盟建立之初于网游中发掘了黄少天，虽然对于黄少天选择叶修作为伴侣魏琛开玩笑说他是上了贼船，但身为旁观者他其实相信叶修是真心喜欢黄少天。魏琛印象最深的当属第十赛季季后赛兴欣对蓝雨开场前，叶修这家伙居然当众一手抓住黄少天的手，另一只手还拍着他的手背……  
亲眼看到这两人修成正果，魏琛有种“嫁儿子”的感觉。而黄少天真正的父母此刻脸上写满了欣慰，与叶修父母同坐一桌，和乐融融。  
叶修和黄少天在众人祝福的目光下宣誓：“不论青春还是年老，都将风雨同舟、同甘共苦，结成终生的伴侣！”  
从多年前体育馆初次见面，到如今在体育馆结为合法夫夫，他俩一同走过岁岁年年，在荣耀国内职业赛场做过对手，也在世界荣耀舞台当过队友，在荣耀网游竞技场PK了无数次，也在荣耀网游副本地图携手创下过惊人的记录……  
叶修和黄少天的爱情离不开的“荣耀”这两个字，甚至连定情信物，某张第十区账号卡的ID中也有这两个字。  
他俩都是如此的爱着荣耀，爱着深爱荣耀的对方。

“我爱你！”  
“我也爱你！”  
结婚典礼以叶修与黄少天的真情告白完结，电竞之家特约记者常先用单反记录下这对新人相视而笑的美好瞬间。  
结婚的意义大概在于，这一生一世的爱情，因为今天而圆满！  
结婚不是结束，而是代表着新生活的开始，今后他俩在事业上会各自朝着目标继续前进，在生活中会互相扶持，是爱人也是家人。  
两人深信即使没有一年前那场意外，他俩最终仍会走到一起，或许不是在第七年，也会是在第八年、第九年……只要心里装着对方，永远不算晚。

 

（END）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】《荣耀什么的最讨厌了》番外《新婚之夜》

由于邀请的嘉宾多为荣耀职业选手，叶修和黄少天免被灌酒逃过一劫。当晚婚庆酒店即为一年前国家队入驻的豪华五星级宾馆，他俩特地预订曾经共同生活一个月的305号房间作为婚房，充满纪念意义……  
刚进屋两人的唇舌就纠缠在一起，叶修边吻黄少天边脱他的衣服，情不自禁的抚上他的翘臀。  
“嗯……”臀缝被叶修的手撩过，黄少天轻喘一声，软软的说，“我先去洗个澡。”  
“一起洗吧？”叶修提议，一边继续揉捏他的屁股。  
“想得美！”黄少天羞涩的推开他，独自走向浴室，听到身后的叶修笑说，“都结婚了还这么害羞？”  
飞快闪进浴室，黄少天只是将门带上并没有锁住，打开淋浴充分润湿自己的身体后，还想着叶修会不会突然闯进来？  
结果等他全身抹均沐浴露叶修也没有出现，反倒是他边抚摸着自己的肌肤，边幻想叶修那双漂亮修长的手，尤其当触碰到大腿内侧的时候，黄少天不禁深吸了一口气，那处皮肤特别细嫩，以往他俩做爱时叶修尤其喜欢来回抚弄他的大腿内侧……  
温水冲刷过肩背令忙碌了一整天的黄少天相当放松，闭着双眸不断回想叶修是怎么爱抚他的，想得脸颊一片绯红。  
直到双手抵达男根，从根部的两颗小肉球，到半挺的茎身、肉粉色的龟头依次抹上沐浴露轻轻揉搓，黄少天忍不住叫出声，脑海中妄想的画面越发清晰。叶修时常会夸这根可爱，虽然黄少天觉得只不过比他的小一号而已，肿胀时的样子能有多可爱呢？但是每次被叶修温柔的握住一边用苏苏的嗓音在他耳边说“可爱”的时候，黄少天都会敏感的颤抖……

身处卧室的叶修听着浴室传来的水声，只觉每一分每一秒都如此难熬，恨不得立马拥抱黄少天，坐在床上越来越心痒难耐。  
焦急的来到浴室门前，叶修敲门喊道：“少天儿，怎么洗这么久？”  
他这才发现门没锁，轻易的拧开后就见些许朦胧的水汽中，黄少天正在自慰！  
“啊……”黄少天上下套弄着自己那根，嘴里发出低吟。  
叶修哪还忍得住，衣服都来不及脱，三两步冲进淋浴间一手搂住黄少天的细腰，一手覆在他玩弄自己下体的手上，惹得黄少天瞬间惊醒，睁开双眼羞羞的叫了一声：“哎呀！”  
“说吧你刚在干嘛，偷偷想着我自慰？”叶修低头咬了一口黄少天的后颈，呼吸他的信息素味，边握紧他挺立的男根。  
黄少天顺势倒进叶修的怀里，不好意思的否认：“我哪有……”  
虽然被抓包了挺羞耻，但是果然比着自渎，他还是更喜欢被叶修抚弄。当男根顶端被叶修的手指划过，黄少天舒服得再次闭上眼睛，完全把自己交给叶修。  
“还说没有？不准我和你一起洗，又色色的摸自己，你今晚很不乖哦！”叶修将搂住他腰的手往下移，轻拍了几下屁股以示惩戒，另一只手加速安抚他硬挺得不得了的男根。  
“叶修！”黄少天爽得大叫，手臂勾着叶修的脖子，不经意的触摸到他湿透的T恤，眯着眼喘息，像只小猫一样狡黠的说，“你怎么还穿着衣服……难受不？”  
待叶修用掌心揉按那即将爆发的男根顶端，黄少天再也说不出完整的话，只能不停的叫：“啊……啊……啊……”  
片刻之后一道白液即从滑腻的顶端喷射而出，黄少天在叶修的手里达到了高潮。  
爽完后他整个人贴在叶修身上，边将手伸进他被水打湿的运动裤和内裤中，乱摸他的肉棒，满意的听到叶修的呼吸声变得急促。  
“宝贝儿，你也想把我弄射？”叶修将沾满黄少天精液的手冲洗干净后，把自己的湿衣服脱光扔在一边，与他裸诚相见。  
直挺挺的巨根跃入黄少天的眼帘，明明看过、感受过不知道多少次了，他仍忍不住在心里惊叹叶修的尺寸！  
“喜欢吗？”叶修见他直勾勾的注视自己的下体，顿时了然，宠溺的摸他的后背。  
黄少天诚实的点头，为那巨根抹上沐浴露，叶修舒服的享受他的服务。当白色的泡沫抹到肉棒底部的两颗圆球时，他用手指轻轻弹了弹，引得叶修低吼一声：“别调皮！”  
黄少天边得逞的笑着，边取下花洒喷头为叶修冲洗那根，见他洗得非常仔细，叶修逗他道：“洗这么干净，你想舔？”  
“滚滚滚！”黄少天嘴上不承认，却止不住偷笑。其实叶修说得没错，他的确很想舔那根……  
把喷头重新挂回原处，随手将淋浴关掉，黄少天在叶修的注目中红着脸蹲下，而后捧起面前的那根肉棒，伸出舌头舔了舔顶端，再逐渐将肉棒塞进自己的口中，小心的避免碰到虎牙。  
“少天……”叶修呼唤黄少天的名字，肉棒在他嘴里愈发胀大。  
黄少天含住龟头吸吮起来，口中发出令人羞耻的舔舐声，手也没闲着，握住茎身不断的套弄……  
“啊！”叶修爽得低喘，不仅下半身舒服至极，视觉方面的刺激亦不容小觑。以他的视角，不但能看见黄少天帮他口交，还能瞧见他由于蹲下的姿势略微翘起的屁股，水滴从那雪白的臀滑下，看得叶修呼吸一窒！  
当黄少天舔得更加卖力后，叶修再没空想其他，最终在他嘴里释放了精液。  
尝到粘稠的液体，黄少天将肉棒从嘴里拿出来，竟然看见那根顶端仍在射精，他又将嘴凑过去让叶修的精水再次射进他口中，终于结束之后还乖巧的将龟头舔干净……  
“少天儿……”叶修整个大满足！  
随后两人又重新打开花洒，一起洗澡。由于都高潮过一次，他俩刚开始还只是互有默契的洗对方身体不那么敏感的部位，想稍作缓和，然而没过多久就双双再次硬了。  
“你又硬了……”叶修咬黄少天的耳朵。  
“没你硬得快！”黄少天反击，话音刚落双腿就被叶修分开。然而他根本也没反抗，敞着腿明知故问：“干什么呀？”  
叶修权当他在撒娇，抹了些沐浴露在手上，径直抚向他男根底部的肉球和草丛。  
“讨厌……”黄少天害羞的叫，酥酥麻麻的感觉袭来。  
“湿了？”叶修将双手伸到他的穴口爱抚起来，尚未触碰小穴内部，手指就感受到湿润。  
“才没有！是淋浴的水……”黄少天羞耻的辩解。  
叶修也没戳穿他，干脆将淋浴关掉，再一手抬起黄少天的右腿，另一只手用力抚摸他的后穴，在顺滑的沐浴露的助力下，叶修轻易的插入了一根手指。  
“啊……”黄少天忍不住随着叶修搅弄手指的动作叫。  
叶修边猛戳他紧致的内壁边继续用停留在穴口外的手掌抚弄外围的肌肤，惹得黄少天很快就受不了的流出了淫水……  
“这下不是淋浴的水了吧？”叶修笑道，同时将插进他后穴里的手指增加到两根，更加深入的玩弄他湿热的内壁。  
“啊啊！”黄少天高叫，叶修将他的腿分得很开，使得那粉嫩嫩的小穴喷水的过程尽收眼底……  
黄少天被玩得腿软，当叶修终于将手指抽出来时他险些站不稳，被叶修抱在怀里边说他坏，声音却是十分甜腻，甜得叶修受不了，下体硬得跟灼热的铁棍似的！  
将他身上的沐浴露洗净后，叶修替他擦干身体和头发，再几下将自己弄干，用宽大的浴袍将黄少天一裹，打横抱离浴室……

“叶修……”黄少天被叶修放倒在柔软的大床上，由于原本就未系紧腰带，浴袍很快散开，白皙的肌肤裸露，并且他躺着的姿势毫无防备，双腿自然的打开，见叶修的视线落在他挺立的那根上，也没试图伸手遮挡。  
“之前是我说错，你今天特别乖。”叶修亲亲黄少天，感觉他浑身都香香的。  
黄少天虽然顺从的被叶修看光了，但时不时动动脚趾，说明仍旧有些害羞，十分可爱。  
“我们真的结婚了吗？”两人肌肤相贴，他忽然有种恍惚感。  
早已不是第一次做爱，这个房间也很熟悉，叶修甚至细心的在桌上摆放了一台高配电脑，完全还原了当初的陈设。此刻听见叶修在他耳边说话，隐隐约约听到叶修的心跳声，强烈的幸福滋味冲击着黄少天。  
“真的。”叶修执起黄少天的手放在自己的胸口，确信的回应，“我和你，今天结婚了！”  
虽说只要两人相爱，不结婚也可以，他俩不也纯谈恋爱渡过了一年美好时光么？但经过这一场仪式后，不可否认彼此的归属感更加强烈，叶修只属于黄少天，黄少天只属于叶修，任何人都别想再将他俩分开！  
黄少天将下巴亲昵的搁在叶修肩膀上，甜蜜的说：“真好。”  
千言万语汇聚成这两个字，代表他此刻无比踏实的心情，贴切的传达给了他的爱人。  
叶修稳稳的抱紧黄少天，鼻间都是他的香味，仿佛强力催情剂……  
两人都情动不已，叶修顺势轻抚黄少天的腿间，从大腿内侧一路爱抚到后穴。  
“嗯……”黄少天发出喘息声，乖巧的闭上眼眸。  
叶修这次没将手指探入，在微微湿润的穴口来回抚摸了一阵后，双手进一步撑开黄少天的腿，俯身靠近腿间，开始温柔的舔他的小穴……  
穴口被舌头刺激，黄少天敏感的轻颤。待叶修将舌尖滑进他穴里，黄少天浑身一激灵，嘴唇微张，溢出更多的呻吟声：“啊啊……啊……”  
叶修边舔内壁，边抚弄黄少天的男根，刺激得他腰都挺起来了，穴壁收缩纠缠叶修的舌尖。于是叶修更用力的舔舐，企图用舌头扩张那紧致的内壁，不一会儿里面就不禁挑逗的流出了淫水，叶修趁势疯狂吸吮。  
“啊啊啊……”黄少天舒服得大叫，更多的蜜汁喷涌而出。  
叶修继续吸了几口，下半身粗胀的肉棒早已按耐不住，想要赶紧好好疼爱黄少天！于是他起身跪在床上，抬起黄少天的双腿放置在自己的身体两侧，迅速将巨根捅进那意犹未尽的湿润小穴。  
“啊啊……疼……慢一点……”由于叶修进入的前几下就相当使劲，刚被柔软的舌头抚慰过的内壁还未习惯被坚硬的肉棒横冲直撞，黄少天痛得求饶。  
然而叶修根本慢不下来，兴奋的握住黄少天的双手，持续大力撞击他的穴壁！黄少天快被他给操哭了，不堪蹂躏的小穴不住的紧缩，又痛又爽的纠缠叶修的肉棒。  
“啊……要死了……你太硬了……啊啊……”黄少天抬起臀部挣扎，也不知究竟是想逃走还是想要更多，彻底沉沦在欲望中。  
“少天，舒服吗？”叶修把他动听的叫床声权当夸奖，满足的低吼，“你夹得我爽死了……”  
“啊……啊……啊……舒服……啊啊啊！”黄少天扭着腰迎合叶修的抽动，很快达到了高潮，火热的精液喷在小腹上，同时空虚的生殖腔和被塞得满满的小穴都湿透了……  
叶修欣赏着黄少天高潮过后越发诱人的裸身，埋进他体内的巨根想要突破小穴的防守，挺入他的最深处！  
“少天……”在预备第二波攻势前，叶修稍事停顿，俯身压在黄少天身上，吻他轻启的嘴唇。  
一直被猛攻的黄少天终于得以休息片刻，却没真的放松，毕竟在他体内的巨根仍旧硬硬的，总惹得他忍不住去夹……  
“你不操我最里面么？”黄少天喘息着问，脸颊一片红晕。并非有意勾引，只是想确认一下。  
感受到他的紧张，叶修咬他的耳朵：“那你到底是期待我操你那里呢，还是害怕？”  
“我哪害怕了！”黄少天立即反驳，他的字典里就没有“害怕”这个词！再说他早已被叶修完全标记……  
“那就是期待咯？”叶修笑道，稍微动了动埋在他小穴里的肉棒。  
“啊！才……才没有……”黄少天再次反驳，却没之前那么有底气。  
“我想听你说想要我……”叶修在他耳边哄道，“说吧，我的少天！”  
黄少天一听叶修充满磁性的嗓音就受不了，大胆的开口：“我想要你，叶修！”  
叶修宠溺的即刻发力，朝着生殖腔的入口挺进，一番操弄后终于冲破湿热的穴壁的阻拦，抵达幽深的生殖腔。黄少天已被他操得双腿发软，叶修干脆将他的腿架在肩膀上，整根肉棒填进他的体内。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”浑身仿佛窜起一股电流，黄少天情不自禁的尖叫。  
两人身躯都布满激情的汗珠，叶修舒服的在那淫水不断的生殖腔中抽插，操他的软肉，尽情享受被柔嫩的腔体包裹的极致快感！  
“啊啊啊……叶修……叶修……叶修……”黄少天无法克制的狂叫叶修的名字。  
“宝贝儿，今晚换个特别的称呼好不好？”难得新婚之夜，在即将达到高潮时叶修动情的央求，同时加快抽动的速度。  
伴随着令人脸红心跳的肉体撞击声，两人紧密的结合在一起。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老公！”黄少天心领神会，甜甜的叫叶修老公。  
随后一股股滚烫的精液喷射在他生殖腔的内壁上，弄得黄少天颤抖不已，完全属于叶修的感觉真好！  
事后，两人眷恋的拥抱对方，深感结婚令他俩的感情更浓烈，不论肉体还是心灵都完美契合……

苏黎世这座依山傍水的美丽城市，随处是鲜花绿草与别致的建筑物，叶修和黄少天在这里相爱，从这里再次出发，迈向人生的新阶段。  
就像某首情歌里唱的：“每个人的心中都有一幅幸福的地图，每一天睁开眼看你和阳光都在，那就是我要的未来。”

 

（END）

 

 

 

 

【叶黄】《荣耀什么的最讨厌了》番外《小别胜新欢》

尽管苏黎世美如画，新婚燕尔的两位大忙人却没有蜜月假期，叶修这边局里还有一大堆世邀赛总结等着他，而黄少天则需投入到蓝雨战队新一季备赛中。他俩完婚后的第三天就不得不回国各自忙于事业，纵然再依依不舍，分居两地的现状却没能因为成婚而改变。  
再次重逢已是半个月之后，新赛季蓝雨首战告捷，黄少天兴高采烈的直奔机场，搭乘当晚最后一班飞机前往B市。分别的日子里虽然每天都有在网上交流，却仍旧相思成灾……  
黄少天打小个性就比较独立，从少年时期义无反顾的选择电竞这门当时看来前途未卜的职业，到这些年来在荣耀赛场上一路成长为果断的机会主义者，他完全不是喜欢依赖别人的类型。叶修却是黄少天想要去依赖的爱人，这种依赖更多属于心理层面，尤其当他俩结婚后黄少天总觉得在叶修身边就特别安心，喜欢被他抱着，宠着，疼爱着，叶修的一切他都好喜欢！最近每天晚上都要听到叶修对他说“宝贝儿，晚安”才能睡着，为此黄少天专程在某电商平台订购了一部高端手机送给叶修。虽说他俩有时也会一起玩荣耀网游，在游戏中畅快的语音，但特别肉麻的话黄少天总觉得用手机才能说出口，比如“我好想你”……  
叶修又何尝不是对黄少天朝思暮想，当晚在家观看蓝雨首场常规赛的直播后立即给黄少天去了个电话，原本也打算动身去机场。听到对方说已经订好G市到B市的机票时，叶修心里既甜蜜又感动，黄少天真的很在乎他。

叶修早早的开车赶到机场，在国内航班到达大厅焦急的等待他的爱人，数次看表，望穿秋水……  
终于看到那抹熟悉的身影，叶修朝他挥手，黄少天带着微笑一路小跑过来，与叶修热情的拥抱。  
“好想你啊！”这是见面后黄少天对叶修说的第一句话。  
“我也特别想你。”叶修宠溺的亲亲他的脸颊，浓情蜜意。  
两人粘糊糊的十指紧扣一起走向停车场，刚钻进车里就迫不及待的激吻，用嘴唇和舌尖倾诉着彼此的思念……  
当叶修的手伸进黄少天的上衣中摸索，捏住他的一粒乳尖把玩，黄少天忍不住喘出声。  
“这里这么硬，下面是不是也硬了？”叶修在黄少天的耳边低声问道，边亲他的脖子。  
“不知道呢……”黄少天调皮的轻笑，“要不要来摸摸看？”  
话音刚落，叶修加大揉弄他乳头的力度，惹得黄少天直叫：“啊……别这么用力……嗯啊……”  
在手指的来回拨弄下，那颗小东西越发挺立，叶修笑道：“少天儿，你还是这么喜欢被玩弄乳头。”  
“别说出来……啊……”硬挺的乳头被指腹不断按压，黄少天敏感的喘息。  
叶修只觉得他声音很甜，恨不得立马办了他，却在放过他的胸口，企图将手探进他的内裤中时被黄少天及时制止：“你还真打算在这里摸我下面啊？”  
叶修心想不是你刚撒娇让我摸的么，随即听到黄少天明朗的笑声：“公共场所悠着点，我的叶领队！”  
“看我回去怎么收拾你！”叶修一边温柔的帮他整理上衣下摆，一边不客气的宣告道。随即发动油门……

抵达位于B市近郊的住所已值午夜时分，这栋三层楼的花园别墅产权属于叶修和黄少天，叶父叶母出资送两人的新婚大礼，这还是他俩婚后入住的第一晚。  
然而叶修根本等不及进别墅，刚将车倒进私家车库停稳，随即下车从前方绕到副驾驶门外，利落的打开车门弯腰按下黄少天的安全带，继而将他整个人从座位上抱出来。  
“想干嘛呢？”黄少天嘴上用着疑问句式，唇边的笑容却抑制不住。他丝毫没拒绝叶修的公主抱，配合的伸手勾住叶修的脖子。  
叶修将他抱至空间相对较大的汽车后排，边脱他衣服边说：“我之前说了，想‘收拾你’！”  
“你确定要在这里做么，不怕新车被弄脏？”眼看自己的衣服被叶修一件件脱掉，只剩最后一条小内裤的时候，黄少天象征性的护住。  
“坐垫套反正可以拆、可以换。”叶修停下脱他内裤的动作，转而轻拍他的手背，调戏道：“你暂时不脱内裤也行，或者脱到大腿中部，一会儿你流水的时候内裤或许还可以挡一挡……”  
“讨厌！”黄少天被叶修说得脸一红，不自觉的松了手。  
叶修趁势将他仅剩的内裤也给脱了，扔在前排座椅上。于是黄少天一丝不挂的坐着，车内昏暗的灯光将气氛渲染得充满旖旎……  
“想不想我？”叶修抚摸他光滑的肌肤，缠绵的问。  
黄少天点头，叶修又问他：“哪里想？”同时暗示性的抚上他的大腿内侧。  
虽然知道叶修在故意撩他，黄少天却坚持先做纯情的表白，握住叶修即将探到他敏感部位的手，放到胸口很乖的说：“心里想！”  
黄少天说完还不好意思的自我吐槽：“是不是太肉麻了？”随即脸红红的朝叶修笑。  
叶修被他可爱的笑容和动听的情话直击心脏，一手握紧他的手，一手撑在座椅靠背上，身体前倾，低头吻住黄少天的嘴唇。那两片唇瓣既柔软又香甜，令叶修贪恋的吮吻了良久，再将舌头探入他的嘴里，寻得他的舌尖一起嬉戏……  
两人闭上双眼享受深吻，直至身体越来越靠近，感受到对方挺立的下体。  
“你硬了……”叶修温柔的握住黄少天的那根。  
“啊！”黄少天敏感的颤抖，却也不示弱，调皮的将手伸进叶修的休闲裤中，隔着内裤摸摸他鼓起来的重点部位，喘息着说，“彼此彼此……”  
两人默契的对视，眼中都是甜蜜的笑意。  
叶修暂且放过黄少天前面那根，从几乎压在他身上到稍微拉开一定的距离，打算好好欣赏一番他已然动情的裸身。  
在叶修的注视下，黄少天调整坐姿，缓缓张开双腿，将他那粉粉的小穴暴露在叶修面前，诱惑道：“除了心里，这里也好想你……”  
说完还极尽可能的将双腿敞得更开，无奈车内空间有限，他那双雪白的大长腿无处安放。  
叶修都快疯了！直勾勾的盯着黄少天的嫩穴，那处已有半月未经滋润，此刻穴口微微朝他开启，颜色诱人得不行……  
“少天儿！”叶修难耐的将手指探入黄少天的小穴，刚插进去三分之一就感受到了内壁的蠕动，待全部没入时立即有淫水流出来。  
“啊……啊……”黄少天手撑在背后，挺着细腰喘息。  
“舒服吗？”叶修转动手指扩张他的小穴，另一只手搓弄他的男根。  
前后同时的刺激令黄少天受不了的大叫：“啊……舒服……还要……一根手指不够……”  
叶修如他所愿的又干进去一根手指，更加用力的戳他火热的内壁，黄少天舒服得男根顶端都略微湿润了。叶修爱抚顶端的小沟处，黄少天差点没立马射出来，后穴被叶修灵活的两根手指搅弄得淫水直流，他舒服的扭腰撒娇：“啊……还要嘛……啊啊……”  
叶修听他叫得这么甜，迅速将第三根手指捅了进去，小穴入口被他完全扩张，得以窥视到湿润的粉色内壁，蜜汁就随着他抽动手指的动作往外喷着，看上去简直勾人到极点！  
叶修哪还忍得住，抽出手指，麻利的脱了裤子就想开干，黄少天看见那许久未见的巨根，心下也是兴奋不已！  
车内的姿势却是个问题，叶修忽然后悔没入手越野车，他这普通轿车后排对于身高超过175的两人来说还是不够宽敞，车震看来是个技术活。不过也就思索了片刻，叶修估摸着或许让黄少天换个姿势，自己从身后进入他会更加顺畅，于是提议：“少天儿，我们用窥窗式怎么样？你趴在坐垫上……”  
“那你呢？”黄少天随口一问，却马上想到叶修让他趴着肯定是打算托他的屁股操他了，根本不消问。都怪叶修，后背位就后背位嘛，还偏要取个“窥窗式”的新鲜名字，令他一时懵圈。  
果然，黄少天刚翻身跪在坐垫上双手撑好，就听叶修笑道：“我压你身上啊！”  
“滚滚滚！”黄少天此刻连骂人都带着诱惑的意味，更别提他主动将圆润的屁股撅起，叶修举着粗大的肉棒磨蹭他那充满弹性的臀部，用龟头感受他细腻的肌肤。  
才摩擦了没几下，黄少天的屁股就抖了抖，羞红着脸回头瞅叶修，虽然他什么也没说，但叶修看着他诱人的模样就知道他很想要，自己也早已欲火焚身……  
终于将巨根插进他的小穴，叶修体会到久违的舒爽！被黄少天紧致的内壁挤压的极度快感是过去半个月里偶尔自己动手解决所无法比拟的，还没怎么抽动呢就已经被夹得很爽了！  
“少天儿，你真紧！这段时间没有自己玩过后面么？”叶修的肉棒在穴壁的收缩下又胀大了几分，这又粗又硬的庞然大物将黄少天的小洞塞得满满的。  
“啊……才没有……啊啊……慢一点……”压在他身上的叶修突然开始快速抽动肉棒，黄少天被操得大叫。对于每次做爱的时候自己那小洞都能容纳下叶修的巨根，他也觉得不可思议，但真的好舒服！叶修每用力撞击一次内壁，他都不自觉的摆动细腰，不住的收缩小穴。  
“我相信你没有，否则不会紧成这样……啊！你要把我夹死了！”叶修轻轻拍打了两下黄少天的屁股，握住他的腰往里挺进。  
“啊啊……叶修……叶修……”随着肉棒在小穴中越插越深，黄少天疯狂的高叫，两人结合处的撞击声不绝于耳，混合着汽车震动的声响，听上去特别刺激。  
“宝贝儿，爽吗？”叶修压在黄少天身上，咬他雪白的颈项。却也没放松下半身的进攻，强力的顶撞他的小穴与生殖腔的连接处，企图冲入他最柔软的部位。  
“啊……好爽……要去了……啊啊啊……叶修！”黄少天动情的呻吟，在叶修用肉棒研磨他生殖腔的入口时迎来了高潮，精液从直挺挺的男根顶端喷射而出，而叶修深埋在他体内的巨根也感觉到一股滚烫的淫水从生殖腔中涌出，勾得叶修更加不顾一切的挺进，一阵打桩之后终于干到了他的生殖腔！  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”黄少天被叶修操得双腿直颤，生殖腔酥酥麻麻的，他知道自己那处已经湿透了，就用又湿又嫩的软肉包裹住叶修的巨大，享受被他彻底占有的快感。  
“少天！少天儿！”叶修也是爽得不行，在黄少天的生殖腔中来回抽插，直到将他再次给操射，软肉随之而来剧烈的收缩，叶修被夹得欲仙欲死。两人的身体在狭小的空间中晃动得厉害，交织的信息素味充斥于车内，叶修深吸一口气，用尽全力在黄少天的最深处凶猛的操了最后几下，将浓稠的精液全数射进了他的体内……

完事后叶修没急着清理现场，仍坐在后排，抱黄少天坐他腿上，亲昵的耳鬓厮磨。  
“少天，等退役后来B市发展吧，我一分一秒也不想跟你分开！”叶修真恨不得能时时刻刻将黄少天圈在怀里，异地恋当真折磨人！  
“叶修……”黄少天深情的喊了一声叶修的名字，欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”爱人的反应令叶修不安。  
黄少天大多时候都相当直率，尤其他俩确定关系后，平时就算分隔两地黄少天也会主动找他商量，不论荣耀方面的事情还是其他。但此刻黄少天却好像不想聊这个对于他俩的未来来说至关重要的话题，难道他不愿意离开G市？退役后也不行吗？  
“你的新车座椅还是不错的，我刚跪了那么久，膝盖也不疼。”黄少天不太自然的岔开话题。  
叶修则陷入了沉默，双手不由自主的愈发用力抱紧黄少天。后者察觉到他情绪上的波动，转头对他说：“我爱你叶修，最爱你！”  
黄少天表白的话语咋听之下突兀，却瞬间令叶修释然了。  
没错，他应该相信黄少天对他的心意永远不会变，就如自己对黄少天一样。不管未来有什么困难他俩都将共同克服。或许黄少天还未曾考虑退役后的打算，自己不该逼他逼得太紧。  
毕竟作为最了解黄少天的人，叶修很清楚蓝雨对于他来说意味着什么，那是他全部的青春啊！割舍不下也很自然……  
“少天，有任何难事我俩一起面对都不是障碍，相信我！”叶修的语气温柔却坚定。  
“恩。”黄少天笑得很灿烂。  
这个人值得他携手一生……

 

（END）

 

 

 

【叶黄】《荣耀什么的最讨厌了》番外《携手》

国内荣耀职业联赛的赛程安排导致尚未退役的黄少天每周只有单休，即便如此，自从去年恋爱后除却夏休期和法定节日，他与叶修保持着隔周一见的频率，孜孜不倦的为民航事业做贡献……  
纵使远距离恋爱令他俩聚少离多，感情却未转淡，反而越来越浓烈，尤其婚后两人分外珍惜每次相聚的时刻。  
又一周日清晨，黄少天听到窗外树上的鸟叫，在舒适的大床上醒来，发现整个人被叶修从身后圈进怀里，感受到他的体温，心情分外愉悦。  
叶修还没醒，黄少天小心翼翼的翻身，想要好好看看叶修的脸。  
叶修睡得挺踏实，黄少天望着此刻对方那张人畜无害的睡脸，回想起以前在职业赛场或荣耀网游中叶修时常将各大战队的大神们“折腾”得够呛，包括自己都没少吃他的亏，黄少天忍不住笑出声。  
如今回忆起来，纵使再平常的场景，比如过去他俩在第十区竞技场PK，黄少天都觉得很甜蜜。他不禁伸手戳了两下叶修的脸，而后又觉得好玩，继续戳叶修的胸肌，叶修在退役后比以前注重锻炼，身材结实了不少。对此黄少天挺满意，他也不喜欢太夸张的肌肉，叶修现在每天坚持长跑或游泳练的程度正好。  
黄少天这里戳戳，那里捏捏，终于把叶修给弄醒了。  
叶修对于黄少天玩他胸肌和腹肌的同时，偷摸了摸某处也没什么意见，醒来后宠溺的问他：“好玩吗？”  
黄少天下意识的点头，而后红着脸往叶修的怀里钻。叶修抱紧他，亲亲他雪白的脖子。  
“痒……”黄少天轻笑。  
夏末秋初，两人同盖一床薄被，黄少天只穿了一条内裤，叶修轻易的将手探到他的臀缝。并没打算大清早又来一发，只是喜欢摸摸他，纯属爱人间的亲密动作。  
“Sorry，把你吵醒了。”黄少天很乖的任凭叶修爱抚，对于周末吵醒他睡懒觉略有歉意。  
“去趟苏黎世英文发音变好标准。”叶修夸奖道。  
“说得我以前口语很烂似的！”黄少天吐槽，却并没真的生气。  
“以前嘛，带点粤语口音……”叶修笑着打趣，随即被黄少天象征性的咬耳朵，而后听他补充了一句：“我们粤语多好听啊，所以带粤语音调的英语也必须是好听的！”  
“有道理，特别好听，你说什么都好听！”叶修捧场的总结，轻拍黄少天的背。  
这下可算说到黄少天心坎里去了，惹得他在叶修怀里笑得像只小猫咪。

两人又在大床上亲热一番，阳光透过窗帘照进卧室。  
秋高气爽，正值B市最好的时节，叶修与黄少天也难得周日早起，相约去户外跑步。别墅附近环境优美，坐落着一个带绿道的小公园。  
衣柜中的两套荣耀国家队队服太打眼，他俩换上普通的T恤和运动裤，穿着与在公园跑步的平常情侣无异。但随着电竞在国内竞技体育项目中地位不断提高，尤其经过两届荣耀世邀赛中国队取得辉煌的成绩之后，有时两人穿便服走在路上都会被路人认出。只要不赶时间，签名、合影等不太过分的要求，叶修和黄少天基本都会满足。却也没有因此心理膨胀，他俩都很清楚自己目前的身份，一个是体育总局官员，一个是荣耀职业选手，都不是偶像明星，也从未打算利用受大众欢迎的优势而趁机加入娱乐圈。但有陌生人崇拜的感觉还是挺好的，尤其因为喜欢他们而关注荣耀、关注电竞的朋友们。  
抵达公园步道，黄少天划开手机，问叶修平时跑步喜欢听哪种类型的音乐，叶修摸摸他的头，回道：“你随机播放吧，我想知道你手机里都存着什么歌。”  
“套马杆爱情买卖最炫民族风！”黄少天调皮的笑道。  
叶修知道他在开玩笑，待黄少天将一只耳塞递给他，叶修听到其实播放的只是轻音乐，应该是黄少天特地下载的QQ音乐推荐的适合跑步听的曲子，有一定的节奏感但又不至于太燃。叶修示意他一起开始慢跑，顺便还故意哼了一句：“苍茫的天涯是我的爱，绵绵的青山脚下花正开……”  
黄少天笑得不行，脚下步伐轻快起来。叶修真的是很有情趣的恋人，两人只要凑一起就能将所有枯燥的事情变得有趣。  
耳机线没那么长，起初两人跑着跑着会因为步调不一致而出现互相拉扯的情况，但适应一段时间调整好节奏后，迈开的每一步都快慢统一，就好比人生，世上没有任何一个人称得上完美无缺，人们在不丧失自我的前提下渐渐学会包容他人……  
平时一个人跑步，叶修更多的是为达到锻炼身体的目的，难免动力不足，现下与黄少天一起却完全没有累的感觉。仿佛只要这个人在他身边，自己就拥有无限的力量，持续跑了一小时却好像过得特别快，如果不是黄少天提醒他，看看时间才知道已经过了这么久。  
“差不多了，跑过量也不好。累不累？”叶修拿毛巾给黄少天擦汗，温柔的问。  
黄少天摇摇头，在早晨黄金时间挥洒汗水的感觉挺不错。适才穿梭在树林中，他忽然生出一种跑过人生的感觉，开始认真思考退役的事情。  
正如叶修猜想，黄少天之前还没想过这个问题，所以昨晚在车上欢爱过后当叶修突然邀他退役以后来B市发展他一度陷入沉默。  
尽管他再舍不得蓝雨，但不论多牛的选手都会面临退役的那天。黄少天无法想象自己如果状态渐渐下滑还赖在蓝雨不走，需要队友们帮他弥补漏洞的场面，所以他会选择在巅峰时刻退役，就像当年的叶修一样。应该就是这个赛季吧！即使自己退役了，蓝雨还有稳定的喻队，他的职业生涯会比绝大多数荣耀职业选手更长，也有终于成长起来的小卢，蓝雨仍旧未来可期……  
退役后自己能干什么呢？黄少天也想像叶修一样，仍然从事与荣耀相关的工作，或许可以拜托叶修帮他在体育总局谋个职位？黄少天知道电竞行业崛起的如今总局急缺这方面的人才，但是他并没当官的兴趣。说到底自己仍旧无法割舍蓝雨，即使不再是职业选手，他也想继续为蓝雨工作，如果能像当初魏琛发掘他那般，他也能在培养新人方面继续为蓝雨做贡献就好了！  
黄少天琢磨着如果和蓝雨老板好好谈谈未来发展，他以导师的身份继续留在蓝雨训练营没有问题。可另一方面，他也不愿长期与叶修分隔两地。叶修如今在B市发展前景看好，工作上渐入佳境，更重要的是他与家人分隔多年，如今终于可以尽到孝道。将心比心，作为叶修的爱人，黄少天实在无法要求对方为了配合他再次离开B市……  
蓝雨和叶修难道不可兼得么，自己是不是太贪心了？  
黄少天开始苦恼，叶修观察到他异样的表情，牵着他的手一起回家，问他怎么了。  
黄少天想起昨晚叶修那句话“有任何难事我俩一起面对都不是障碍，相信我”，于是到家后他鼓起勇气向叶修坦白了关于退役的心路历程。  
“让我想想有没两全其美的办法。”叶修安慰道。对于黄少天的信赖，他很感动，所以他更加不舍与他分开，却也不想让黄少天左右为难。  
万万没想到，自己最大的情敌会是蓝雨……  
叶修有些哭笑不得，但如果他都乱了阵脚，黄少天心里必然会更难受，所以叶修抱抱他说：“总会有办法的……”  
他决定从长计议，黄少天打算在这赛季末退役意味着还有一年时间，叶修相信他俩可以一起化解这道难题。

时光荏苒，不知不觉又到农历年末，G市冬日的阳光带着一丝柔和照在行人的脸颊，叶修和黄少天一如既往享受着远距离恋爱的麻烦，也享受着远距离恋爱的浪漫。  
但他俩不会满足于此，叶修善于思考，黄少天善于把握时机，两人为了未来携手并进。最终还真让叶修想到了一个完美的解决方案，在B市设置蓝雨训练营分部。  
为此黄少天下了血本，出资建设新训练营的场地和宿舍，正式入股蓝雨。反正他也不差钱，对于黄少天来说，为蓝雨花钱甘之如饴。叶修当然百分百支持他的事业，况且他相信黄少天在退役后必将全情投入到这项他真正喜爱的工作中，如同以往驰骋在荣耀赛场上一样奋斗不息，叶修也为他找到新的目标由衷的感到高兴！  
等新年夏天后，他俩就能每天在一起，叶修期盼着美好的未来……  
“你怎么这么聪明！”黄少天就知道叶修一定能想出好办法。  
“是不是更爱我了？”叶修握紧爱人的手。虽然G市的冬天不会下雪，但叶修每次见黄少天穿得不多总担心他着凉，时不时握住他的手确认是不是暖和的。  
“是是是！”黄少天凑到叶修耳边，甜甜的喊了一声，“老公……”  
“你这么叫我的话，我会想要马上抱你的，我的少天儿！”叶修搂住他的腰，在街角亲了亲他。  
“那一起回家吧。”黄少天回应道。  
“好！”叶修牵起他的手。

在冬日行色匆匆的路人眼中，叶修和黄少天是一对歪腻的情侣，也许有人认识他们，也许并不认识。但这都不重要，重要的是只要两个人在一起，什么都快乐。  
互相吸引并相爱，真的是件特别美好的事……

 

（END）

终于凑齐六个番外，圆满的结束啦！谢谢喜欢这篇文的朋友们，爱你们O(∩_∩)O  
欢迎关注关注我的LOF：yiboliu758  
2018年1月  
Writer:一波流


End file.
